


How Derek Met His Smallest Fan (Traducción)

by Polyphemus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 39,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyphemus/pseuds/Polyphemus
Summary: Derek vuelve a Beacon Hills después de años de estar desaparecido y se encuentra con Stiles, y el hijo de éste, en el supermercado.





	1. 1/2

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Derek Met His Smallest Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384783) by [purpleduvet (maga_nw)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maga_nw/pseuds/purpleduvet). 



> Notas de la traductora:
> 
> ¡Hola!
> 
> Este maravilloso trabajo pertenece a [purpleduvet (maga_nw).](/users/maga_nw/pseuds/purpleduvet) Yo sólo me dediqué a traducirlo al español con el permiso de la autora. 
> 
> Esta es una de mis historias favoritas. ¡Espero que la disfruten!
> 
> Muchísimas gracias a la autora por permitirme traducirla al español.
> 
>  
> 
> **ATENCIÓN:**
> 
>  
> 
> **No doy autorización a que suban o compartan mis traducciones en ninguna página web. Por favor, respeten esto.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Si ven mis trabajos en otra página web además de AO3, no fueron subidos por mí y agradecería que fueran reportados. Gracias.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Alguien ha estado subiendo mis historias a Wattpad, y NO SOY YO. Un usuario de dicha página web, llamado _strangxrs o _sterxk (se cambió el nombre después de haberle enviado un mensaje para que eliminara mi historia) subió mi historia a esa página web, NO SOY YO, y NO TIENE mi autorización para utilizar mis trabajos. Ya fue reportado.**

Derek está de pie en el pasillo de frutas y vegetales del supermercado, tratando de decidirse entre dos sandías que lucen igual de jugosas, cuando algo pequeño choca contra sus piernas. Mira hacia abajo, haciendo a un lado la cesta de compras, y se encuentra con un par de gigantescos ojos marrones que le devuelven la mirada.

—Disculpe —dice el chiquillo rápidamente, pisando a Derek en un intento apresurado de quitarse de en medio y desaparecer a la vuelta de la esquina.

Derek sigue mirando en la dirección a la que se fue el pequeño, intentando descifrar qué le pareció tan familiar en él —algo sobre su olor— cuando algo más grande choca contra su espalda.

—Mierda, disculpe, yo…

Derek se queda de piedra al oír la voz del hombre, y puede sentir un olor aun más familiar golpeándole las narices. Hay una pausa antes de sentir una mano sobre su hombro que lo obliga a darse la vuelta.

—¿Derek? —dice Stiles, y esto es exactamente lo que Derek quería evitar.

 

-

 

Habían pasado años desde que Derek se había quedado en Beacon Hills por más de un par de semanas seguidas. Después del año en que Laura murió, y todo el desastre con Peter, la manada de alfas y los Argents, pronto llegó a la conclusión de que el pueblo no lo quería tener cerca. Volvía de vez en cuando, más que nada para lidiar con los papeles referentes a las propiedades de su familia, pero había dejado de tener contacto alguno con Scott y el resto de la manada. A veces pensaba en ellos; cuando no podía dormir y su mente no tenía nada mejor que hacer que recordar alguno de los momentos más dolorosos de su pasado. A veces hablaba con Deaton por teléfono, quien le daba un resumen de todos los eventos sobrenaturales que Derek se estaba perdiendo, pero eso era todo.

No mucho había sucedido durante los años siguientes, después de haberse marchado para siempre. Después de que la primera ola de amenazas hubiera atacado Beacon Hills, y Scott hubiera logrado deshacerse de cada una, parecía que el lado más oscuro de la comunidad sobrenatural hubiera renunciado a la pequeña ciudad. Tal como lo planteaba Deaton, Beacon Hills se había convertido en un lugar seguro para todas las criaturas que buscasen un lugar para vivir donde los acontecimientos y comportamientos extraños fueran pasados por alto por sus habitantes.

Aun así, Derek no había planeado regresar.

Primero se fue a Nueva York, en el segundo aniversario de la muerte de Laura, y se había quedado en el mismo apartamento que habían compartido después del incendio. Consiguió un empleo en un lugar de construcción y se dedicó a existir durante ocho meses. Después de eso, deambulaba por toda la Costa Este, encontrando trabajos con horas raras y alquilando apartamentos de sótano. Tenía citas. Salía a beber con sus compañeros de trabajo. Se topaba con otros licántropos que no tenían ni idea de quién era él pero de todas formas asentían con la cabeza al verlo.

Más que nada, se sentía invisible.

Cora se había ido a vivir a Francia, acogida por la misma manada que le había dado un lugar a Isaac todos aquellos años. Hablaban una vez por semana. Normalmente, Derek no tenía mucho que contar.

Cora no dejaba de molestarlo, preguntándole qué creía que estaba haciendo, si era feliz, si planeaba deambular por todo el país hasta desaparecer sin que nadie lo notase.

Derek no lo sabía.

Entonces, un día se despertó pensando en la casa de su familia. La que ya no estaba ahí. Pensó en la tierra donde había crecido, ahora abierta únicamente a la compañía de seguridad a la que pagaba para que patrullasen el lugar y mantuviesen apartados a los intrusos.

De pronto, después de casi diez años, pensó en todas las tardes en las que corría alrededor de todo el bosque con Laura y con Cora y no sintió como si su corazón se fuera a romper. Pensó que sería bueno visitar el lugar otra vez. Caminar por toda la reserva e intentar encontrar el árbol donde habían enterrado la máquina del tiempo de cuando Derek estaba en sexto grado. Encontrar el arroyo que corría alrededor de la propiedad, el mismo al que Laura lo empujó una vez cuando tenía ocho años y se había echado a llorar.

No podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

A la semana siguiente, ya estaba volviendo a Beacon Hills en un coche de alquiler. Y un mes más tarde, seguía ahí.

 

-

 

—Stiles —suspira Derek. Sostiene la cesta de compras con tanta fuerza que le lastima la mano. Stiles se ve mayor. Por supuesto, la última vez que Derek lo vio tenía dieciocho años. Ahora debe tener veintisiete. Su pelo es un desastre; despeinado y sin ningún producto. Lleva una barba de varios días cubriéndole las mejillas. Huele a jabón y a jarabe de arce y a un poco de polvo. Se ve sorprendido y agotado.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —pregunta. Derek levanta el brazo a modo de respuesta, provocando que todo el contenido de la cesta se mueva a un lado.

—De compras.

—No me digas. ¿Estás…? —Se detiene y mira a su alrededor—. Espera, mierda, espera aquí. Sostén esto, no te muevas.

Empuja su carrito de compras contra la pierna de Derek, y prácticamente sale corriendo a la vuelta de la esquina. Claro. El niño.

Derek se queda en el mismo sitio durante casi cinco minutos, mirando hacia la mezcla de chucherías y vegetales congelados dentro del carrito de Stiles. _Stiles tiene un hijo_ , piensa. _Es un adulto._

Derek se siente viejo.

 

-

 

A Derek le tomó casi una semana arriesgarse a salir del bosque cuando llegó ahí. Se quedaba en una de las pequeñas cabañas que estaban esparcidas por todo el bosque. Solían ponerlas en alquiler durante el verano, a veces, una vida entera atrás. Él eligió la más cercana a donde la casa solía estar y se pasó los primeros días convirtiéndola en un lugar habitable. No estaba tan deteriorada como creía. Sospechaba que las personas seguían usando las cabañas cuando sabían que podían salirse con la suya. Posiblemente las mismas personas de la compañía de seguridad.

No le importaba. Era menos trabajo para él.

Su maletero estaba lleno de comestibles, sábanas y utensilios de cocina. No tenía ninguna necesidad de ir hasta la ciudad hasta que se le agotase toda la comida. Se decía a sí mismo que se estaba comportando de forma ridícula; ¿qué posibilidades había de que se encontrara con algún conocido? Beacon Hills era pequeño en comparación a Nueva York, claro, pero aun así podías permanecer en el anonimato si así lo deseabas, y Derek sí que lo deseaba, muchísimo.

Aun así, no se podía obligar a sí mismo a cruzar los límites de las propiedades de su familia hasta que se encontró tan desesperado por algo de comer que no estuviera enlatado que estaba empezando a considerar ir en búsqueda de alguna planta comestible en alguna parte del bosque.

Así que se fue de compras.

Sin embargo, en lugar de hacerlo en los suburbios, decidió conducir unos diez kilómetros extra a la parte más urbana de la ciudad, y aparcó en un abarrotado estacionamiento, casi invisible en un mar de otras camionetas oscuras. Entró y salió del supermercado en veinte minutos y se apresuró en llegar a casa. No se cruzó con ningún conocido.

 

-

 

Se había descuidado. Por eso ahora está de pie junto a las sandías, sosteniendo el carrito de compras de Stiles Stilinski. Después de aquella primera vez, cuando todos a su alrededor eran extraños y la mujer de la caja registradora apenas se volteaba a mirarlo, había hecho de su visita al supermercado una cosa semanal. Le gustaba el sentimiento de pertenecer y, aún así, ser invisible.

Y ahora está aquí. Dándole vueltas en su cabeza a esta nueva imagen de Stiles. Stiles, que es padre. Stiles, que ahora es responsable de otra vida humana, cuando apenas podía ocuparse de sí mismo la última vez que Derek lo había visto.

Cuando Stiles dobla la esquina acompañado del niño, Derek no puede apartar la mirada de él.

El niño debe de tener unos seis años, y alcanza las caderas de Stiles. Su cabello es muy corto, algunos tonos más oscuros como para ser rubio. Viste lo que sólo pueden ser pantalones de pijama, con pequeñas zetas estampadas a lo largo de toda la tela color azul claro. Su camisa parece ser parte de un disfraz barato de Las Tortugas Ninja. Calza pequeñas crocs rojas.

Y cuando el niño levanta el rostro para mirarlo, no hay duda alguna dentro de Derek de que aquel es el hijo de Stiles.

—Hum, lo lamento —se disculpa Stiles, y Derek aparta la vista del niño para dirigírsela a él. Se ve incómodo—. Ya puedes devolverme eso.

Estira el brazo hacia el carrito de compras y Derek se lo entrega con torpeza. El pequeño levanta un brazo que estaba ocultando tras su espalda y deja caer dentro un paquete de tartas de galletas de chocolate. Stiles voltea la mirada y finge no darse cuenta.

—Así que, has vuelto —dice. Derek asiente con la cabeza. Tiene el cuello rígido—. ¿Dónde te estás quedando?

—En el bosque. —La voz le suena ronca, y tiene que aclararse la garganta. Nota la mirada del niño sobre él—. Hola —dice Derek.

La mano de Stiles se cierra con más fuerza sobre el hombro del pequeño.

—Este es Nate.

—Hola, Nate —repone Derek.

—Amigo, este es un… viejo amigo. —Derek decide ignorar la pausa en la oración y asiente con la cabeza.

—Me llamo Derek.

Los ojos de Nate se tornaron imposiblemente más grandes. Su rostro se enrojece por completo y dirige la mirada hacia Stiles, quien luce exactamente igual, por algún motivo.

—Papá —susurra Nate insistentemente, tirando de la manga de la camisa de Stiles. Los ojos de Derek se hicieron enormes también. Stiles es un _papá_.

—Es muy temprano para esto —musita Stiles, cerrando los ojos.

 

-

 

Cuando Derek eventualmente fue a explorar el viejo lugar, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la naturaleza no había conseguido recuperar esa parte del bosque. Pensó que se encontraría con maleza y ramas caídas. Pero el terreno lucía bien cuidado. El pasto era abundante pero de un verde intenso, no chamuscado, como temía que estaría. Derek podía oír el arroyo corriendo en las cercanías y a los pájaros cantando en la copa de los árboles.

Por primera vez en años se había sentido como en casa y tuvo que tomarse un momento para sentarse. Se dejó caer en medio del prado e imaginó una casa a su alrededor. Podía lograrlo. No sólo la tierra en sí parecía estar esperando que sucediera algo, sino que además, y por primera vez sin que se le contrajera el pecho, podía verse a sí mismo construyendo una nueva casa en aquel lugar.

Aguardó hasta que cayera la noche y telefoneó a Cora a una hora en que él sabía que estaría despierta, y le preguntó qué pensaba al respecto. Al principio no dijo nada durante algunos segundos, y Derek comenzó a ponerse nervioso. No haría nada si su hermana no estaba de acuerdo, la tierra le pertenecía tanto a ella como a él, pero dolería escuchar su rechazo.

—¿Estarás bien haciendo todo eso por tu cuenta? —preguntó por fin, y Derek dejó escapar el aliento.

—Creo que podré —contestó, y al día siguiente se dedicó a llamar a los contratistas.

 

-

 

Nate está observando a Derek como si esperase que le contase el significado de la vida. Stiles se ve increíblemente avergonzado. Derek no tiene ni idea de qué está pasando.

—¿Qué? —pregunta, suprimiendo el impulso de dar un paso hacia atrás.

—Eres Derek —anuncia Nate, como si Derek no estuviera al tanto de su propio nombre.

—Ay, Dios. No esperaba que mi día se convirtiera en esto. —Las mejillas de Stiles siguen sonrojadas, se aplasta el cabello contra la cabeza, y evita mirar a Derek.

—Stiles.

—Yo… —comienza Stiles, pero Nate da un paso delante de él y tira de la cesta de Derek, obligándolo a mirarlo.

—¿De verdad puedes atravesar una pared de cemento con las manos? —chilla, y Stiles suelta una risita nerviosa. Derek se queda estupefacto por algunos segundos antes de fingir mirar en todas direcciones y agacharse, susurrando:

—Sólo tú y tu padre lo saben.

Los ojos de Nate se hacen más grandes, mostrando una amplia sonrisa que delata la ausencia de varios dientes.

—¿Puedes mostrarme? —Se ve tan emocionado, tan parecido a Stiles por un segundo, que Derek se siente como en un sueño. ¿De verdad está teniendo una conversación con el _hijo_ de Stiles?

—En otra oportunidad —replica, mirando rápidamente a Stiles, que está mirando a Nate con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Al notar la mirada de Derek sobre él, su sonrisa desaparece.

—Puede que a veces le hablara a Nate sobre ti. —Se pasa otra mano por el cabello—. ¿De verdad te estás quedando en el bosque?

—Estoy reconstruyendo el lugar.

Stiles asiente.

—¿Estás…? Amigo, saca la mano de ahí. —Saca la pequeña mano de Nate de la cesta de Derek—. Lo siento, estamos trabajando en dejar de ser entrometidos.

Derek observa a Stiles, arqueando las cejas, y los labios le tiemblan sin su permiso. Stiles vuelve a reírse, rascándose las mejillas, dejando los párpados caer.

—Extrañaba esa mirada —confiesa. Toma la mano de Nate y la aleja de Derek—. Escucha, ven a almorzar con nosotros. Es sábado, no harás nada importante hoy, ¿cierto? Tenemos mucho que contarnos. ¿Alguien más sabe que estás aquí?

—Únicamente Cora. —A Derek se le está haciendo difícil lidiar con todo lo que está pasando en este momento—. Yo, eh, iba a…  

—¿Qué? —Stiles lo mira. Nate lo mira. Ambos lo están retando a negarse. Derek le echa una mirada a sus compras (dentífrico, queso crema, un par de calcetines), y suspira.

—Pondré todo esto en su lugar.

 

-

 

 

Ambos lo siguen mientras coloca todo en su respectivo lugar, y luego él los acompaña mientras Stiles paga sus compras. Nate no deja de mirarlo por encima del hombro, y Derek trata de sonreír, pero cree que se ve muy forzado. Stiles mantiene la mano de Nate envuelta firmemente en la suya todo el camino de vuelta al coche.

—Irás adelante —anuncia Stiles mientras abre la cajuela y deposita todas las bolsas dentro—. No confío en que nos sigas en tu coche.

—¿Qué le pasó al jeep?

Stiles lo mira como si hubiese preguntado algo completamente estúpido.

—Han pasado casi diez años, Derek. ¿Creíste que todo volvería a ser como era antes de irte?

Derek reprime la disculpa que casi escapó de sus labios y se encoge de hombros.

—Supongo que nunca pensé que madurarías lo suficiente para conducir un coche de verdad —repone, y dirige la mirada hacia Nate, que sigue mirándolo. Derek piensa que ni siquiera ha parpadeado—. Tu padre solía ser una verdadera molestia.

Nate hace una mueca a Stiles, soltando su mano. Stiles parece adolorido. Derek piensa que acaba de cometer un grave error.

 

-

 

El viaje a la casa de Stiles es silencioso, y se puede palpar la tensión en el aire. Nate se comporta de una manera sorprendentemente gruñona para alguien de su tamaño. Si Derek hubiera tenido que imaginarse de qué manera se comportaría el hijo de Stiles, no hubiera sido de este modo. No puede evitar preguntarse cómo es la madre de Nate.

Stiles también permanece en silencio. Mantiene la vista fija hacia adelante y ni siquiera enciende la radio. Derek no puede evitar sentirse arrepentido de lo que dijo en el estacionamiento. Siente que abrió una vieja herida.

Después de diez minutos, nota a Stiles mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

—Te ves diferente —indica al notar la mirada de Derek sobre él.

—Han pasado diez años, Stiles. —Sonríe levemente, y Stiles frunce el ceño.

—Esto es muy raro.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunta Nate desde la parte de atrás del coche, como si de alguna forma lo hubieran ofendido.

Derek se da la vuelta en su asiento. Nate está sentado detrás de Stiles, con el cinturón de seguridad puesto y las manos dobladas por encima de su regazo. Derek no puede creer que este sea el hijo de Stiles. Pero entonces le echa una mirada a su atuendo. Stiles también está vestido con ropa de dormir. Da la impresión de que apenas se despertaron, se dieron cuenta de que no tenían nada que comer y simplemente salieron de casa.

—Yo soy raro —le dice Derek.

—No es cierto.

Nate sacude la cabeza. Se aprieta las rodillas con fuerza, sus pequeños nudillos tornándose blancos por la presión.

—Gracias, Nate. —Derek se reincorpora en su asiento—. Nate dice que no soy raro.

—¿Quién demonios eres…? —comienza Stiles, desviando sus palabras, mirando a través del espejo retrovisor.

—¡Dijiste una palabrota! —vocifera Nate, y Stiles hace una mueca.

 

-

 

 

Derek no sabe qué esperar, pero definitivamente una linda casa de dos plantas en un vecindario aparentemente agradable ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza. Su sorpresa se le debe de haber notado en el rostro, porque Stiles suelta un bufido mientras se estaciona en frente.

—Quizá me está yendo muy, muy bien estos días. ¿Qué te parece? —Sale del coche antes de que Derek pueda decir nada. Detrás de él, Nate  lucha contra el cinturón de seguridad, y Derek se hace hacia adelante para liberarlo.

—Te mostraré mi habitación —anuncia Nate mientras Stiles le abre la puerta del coche—. ¿Te gustan los cubos Lego?

—Hum, sí.

Derek no está acostumbrado a que las personas se sientan tan cómodas en su presencia tan pronto. Especialmente los niños. Está acostumbrado a ser visto como un ser intimidante, distante y aterrador. No puede evitar preguntarse qué tanto le ha contado Stiles a su hijo acerca de él.

—Primero Derek y yo tenemos que hablar. —Stiles ayuda a Nate a saltar del coche—. Pueden jugar después de almorzar.

Nate hace una mueca, frunciendo sus pequeñas cejas.

—¿Qué hay para almorzar? —pregunta secamente.

—¿Macarrones con queso? —Stiles le lanza una mirada a Derek, quien asiente al darse cuenta de que están esperando su aprobación. Nate sonríe ampliamente—. ¿Quieres hacer las preparaciones mientras yo llevo las bolsas dentro?

 Nate corre hacia la puerta de entrada, devolviéndose para tomar las llaves de Stiles.

—Los macarrones con queso son su platillo favorito —musita Stiles mientras saca las bolsas de la cajuela—. Pero sólo puede comerlo una vez por semana, y tiene permitido cocinarlo por su propia cuenta.

—¿Estará bien? —pregunta Derek mirando hacia la puerta principal, desde donde puede oír el ruido de los sartenes dentro de la casa.

—Sabe que no debe tocar la cocina.

Derek toma todas las bolsas mientras Stiles se asegura de cerrar el coche y guiarlo hacia la casa. Dentro huele a aire fresco y limpio, como si hubiesen dejado todas las ventanas abiertas antes de salir. La casa es amplia y moderna, con pasillos espaciosos y pisos claros de madera. Pero también es un completo desastre. Entran a un pequeño espacio donde dejan los zapatos, y suben tres escalones hasta la sala de estar. Hay cajas de cartón apiladas en cada esquina; pilas de papeles y libros viejos y desgastados, y juguetes y carátulas de películas esparcidas por todo el piso. Con mucho cuidado de no tropezarse con nada, siguieron por una puerta de arco de medio punto que conduce hacia la cocina, que prácticamente está en el mismo estado.

Las cajas de ahí están etiquetadas con la palabra “ _COCINA_ ” en lo que deben de ser garabatos escritos por Nate.

Han pasado años desde la última vez que ha estado cerca de algún niño, y todo sobre Nate le fascina de alguna forma. Desde sus bracitos luchando para mantener el tazón en su lugar, hasta su naricita arrugada en una mueca de concentración. Aun de puntillas en el taburete, no le llega ni por los hombros a Derek.

Le explica a Derek el proceso para preparar el mejor macarrón con queso del mundo en una voz grave y severa, asegurándose cada cierto tiempo de que esté prestando atención. Detrás de ellos, Stiles está ordenando las cosas en su sitio, maldiciendo por lo bajo cada vez que tropieza con algo.

—A veces lo hacemos todo nosotros y otras veces hacemos el macarrón con queso de caja —explica Nate—. Me gusta más el nuestro cuando lo hace papá, pero el de caja cuando lo hago yo.

—Nate es el mejor cocinero de la casa —agrega Stiles—. Y el mejor artista y el mejor cazador de arañas.

—Papá es el mejor cuenta cuentos.

Derek mira hacia atrás y no puede evitar notar a Stiles sonriendo para sí mientras recoge una pila de papeles y la coloca en un estante al lado de una tostadora vieja.

—¿Hace cuánto que viven aquí?

—Hace como un millón de días —se queja Nate, midiendo cuidadosamente el macarrón.

—Dos meses —lo corrige Stiles, riéndose.

—¿Cuántos días son dos meses?

—Sesenta y uno.

—Se sienten como un millón —exhala Nate.

—¿Hace cuánto que volviste?

Derek se da la vuelta, estirando los brazos hacia Nate, quien agrega la cantidad necesaria de sal en la palma de su mano. Stiles no lo está mirando, pero Derek puede oír el ritmo de su corazón elevándose ligeramente. Como si supiera que Derek lo está observando.

—Hace poco más de un mes. —Stiles lo alienta a continuar con un sonidito mientras sigue limpiando la mesa. Sigue siendo delgado, pero se ha formado un poco más desde que estaba en la secundaria. Sus hombros se ven más redondos de lo que recordaba. También hay ojeras oscuras bajo sus ojos, y su rostro se ve muy pálido para esta época del año—. Estoy viviendo en una de las cabañas del bosque.

—Cabañas —repite Stiles, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Son nuevas o siempre estuvieron ahí? ¿Por qué nunca supe nada de estas cabañas?

—En realidad, me sorprende que no lo supieras —confiesa Derek, levantando una ceja, y Stiles lo imita—. ¿Dónde creíste que me estaba quedando durante los primeros meses?

El rostro de Stiles se muestra pensativo, y luego se llena de compresión.

—¿Pero vas a reconstruir la casa?

—Quizá sólo a construir. No pienso vivir solo en una casa de quince personas.

—¿Es eso una indirecta hacia mi casa? Para tu información, la renta es una ganga. Honestamente, puse en duda la salud mental del dueño cuando leí el número.

—¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene?

—Sólo digamos que hay espacio de sobra para invitados.

 

-

 

Nate no aparta la mirada de Derek mientras éste prueba el primer bocado de comida. Mastica lentamente, entrecerrando los ojos como que evaluando la calidad del platillo de Nate, y seguidamente mira al niño a los ojos.

—Este es el mejor macarrón con queso que he probado en mi vida —declara completamente en serio. Nate no puede evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—¿De verdad?

—Tendré que robar la receta. —Prueba otro bocado mientras el rostro de Nate se ponía rosado de la felicidad.

—Deja de ser tierno con mi hijo, por favor —susurra Stiles de modo que únicamente Derek escuchase. Cuando éste voltea a verlo, nota que Stiles luce igual de feliz que Nate.

—Me comeré tu parte si no te das prisa —comenta Derek, y Stiles acerca su propio plato más hacia él.

—Te apuñalaré con mi tenedor de plástico.

 

-

 

Después de almorzar, Nate sube las escaleras apresuradamente, para mirar un programa de televisión que no puede perderse por nada del mundo, habiendo olvidado por completo sus planes de jugar con sus cubos Lego. Derek y  Stiles se sientan uno frente al otro, con los restos de la obra maestra de Nate separándolos.

—Esto es jodidamente extraño —dice Stiles por fin, sintiéndose libre de decir palabrotas ahora que están solos—. ¿Quién iba a saber que eras bueno con los niños?

—¿Quién iba a saber que tenías uno?

—Hum, todos menos tú.

Hay una pausa, y Derek baja la mirada, clavándola en sus propias manos encima de la mesa.

—¿Qué edad tiene? —pregunta después de algunos segundos, y Stiles suspira.

—Va a cumplir siete.

—Es… se parece a ti.

—No se parece en nada a mí.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Derek levanta la mirada—. Cuando sonríe, es idéntico a ti.

Stiles se ve tan agotado. Está echado en su asiento, con el cabello apuntándole en todas las direcciones. Derek quiere preguntarle qué le sucede, pero al mismo tiempo siente que no tenía ningún derecho de hacerlo. No se arrepiente de haberse ido, pero puede que esté comenzando a lamentar el hecho de haber dejado de tener contacto con todo Beacon Hills. Se pregunta quién más ha tenido hijos. Quién se había ido y quién no. ¿Habían ido juntos a la escuela? ¿Se habían casado? ¿Quién es la madre de Nate? ¿Por qué Derek no puede sentir su olor en toda la casa?

—¿Dónde has estado? —pregunta Stiles primero, y Derek le cuenta. Le habla de Nueva York, y de su trabajo hasta altas horas de la noche, y de lo cansado que estaba todo el tiempo. Le habla de su trabajo en la construcción y de su trabajo como redactor, como granjero y atendiendo un bar. Derek es el único que habla. Para cuando comienza a hablarle a Stiles sobre limpiar la cabaña en la que está viviendo, él sólo se ha enterado de que Stiles está trabajando con algo relacionado a los libros, y eso es todo.

Stiles escucha atentamente y hace preguntas, hundiéndose más y más en su asiento. Apenas son las cinco de la tarde. Derek puede oír el ruido de la televisión en la parte de arriba, una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose ligeramente como si estuviera siendo mecida por la brisa, y, si se concentra lo suficiente, la suave respiración de Nate.

—Lo siento —explica Stiles, bostezando—. Estamos tratando de acostumbrarnos a la nueva casa.

—¿No has estado durmiendo bien?

—Bueno, Nate no puede dormir, así que yo tampoco —hace una pausa, mirando hacia el reloj colgado junto al refrigerador—. ¿Está dormido ahora?

—Sí. —Derek inclina la cabeza a un lado, concentrándose en todos los sonidos alrededor suyo—. Creo que se quedó dormido viendo la televisión.

—Mierda —musita Stiles, estrujándose los ojos—. Se pasará toda la madrugada despierto.

—Deberías irte a dormir ya, entonces. —Derek se levanta y comienza a limpiar la mesa—. Puedo irme.

Luego empieza a lavar los platos; Nate usó una cantidad sorprendente de cacerolas para un único lote de macarrones con queso. Al terminar, espera encontrarse con Stiles desparramado encima de la mesa. Se sobresalta al notar los ojos de Stiles sobre él.

—¿No vas a preguntarme nada?

Derek se seca las manos en los pantalones.

—En otra ocasión.

—Dame tu teléfono. —Stiles estira el brazo, y Derek le da el teléfono.

 

-

 

Para cuando Derek regresa al supermercado a recuperar su coche, ya tiene cinco mensajes de texto aguardándolo.

_Les conté a todos que estás aquí._

_Están tanto sorprendidos como furiosos. Espera reprimendas severas._

_Nate está diciendo tu nombre dormido; no sé si es lindo o aterrador..._

_¿Mencioné que luces bastante bien para alguien de tu edad?_

_Ignora el último mensaje, estoy muerto del sueño. Buenas noches._

 

_-_

 

Extraen la tierra y colocan el perímetro. El esquema básico de la nueva casa está decidido. Tres habitaciones, dos baños, una cocina, un comedor y una sala. El sótano se quedará abierto por los momentos; ya pensará en agregar más habitaciones luego, después de haber terminado el resto. Dicen que tomará entre dos y tres meses. Derek no quiere paredes de madera. Quiere bloques y ladrillos de cemento. Quiere la mejor instalación eléctrica que se pudiera permitir y un sistema de alarma que le alertase si tan sólo una ardilla se acerca a una puerta.

 

-

 

Stiles lo telefonea el sábado por la tarde. Derek observa la pantalla del celular, debatiéndose entre contestar o no la llamada. Hay una pila de cianotipos que se supone debe aprobar para mañana dispuestos en una mesa y tiene la cena en el horno. La foto de contacto de Stiles es su rostro demacrado del día anterior, tomada con la cámara frontal del teléfono de Derek. Incluso pequeña y borrosa en la pantalla, Derek puede sentir el peso de su mirada sobre él, a sus oscuros ojos perforando los suyos.

—Stiles.

—Derek. —Stiles suena muy alerta. Después de mirar su foto, Derek había esperado un murmullo apenas audible—. ¿Qué clase de saludo es ese?

—¿Qué?

—Hagámoslo otra vez. —Cuelga, y un segundo más tarde Derek vuelve a sentir el aparato vibrándole en la oreja. Contesta.

—Hola, Stiles —suspira.

—¡Te equivocaste! —Se burla alguien muy joven—. Adivina quién.

—Hum —murmura Derek, como si estuviera pensando con mucho esfuerzo—. ¿Eres Nate?

—¡No!

Derek hace una mueca. Vuelve a mirar la pantalla del móvil, y no reconoce el número.

—Me rindo —declara—. ¿Quién es? —No hay respuesta, pero su teléfono vuelve a vibrar.

—¿Hola?

—¡Ese no era yo, era una bebé! —Esta vez está seguro de que es Nate.

—Lo siento, no soy bueno en estos juegos —se disculpa Derek, deseando que no le cuelguen otra vez—. Debí haber sabido que sonabas como alguien mayor.

—Sí —dice Nate, discutiendo el tema rápidamente—. Estás invitado a cenar con nosotros.

—¿Cocinarás tú?

—Scott cocinará. Papá dice que no puedes negarte. ¿Puedes traer helado? A papá se le olvidó.

Derek se reclina en su asiento. No esperaba ser emboscado tan rápido.

—¿Cuál es tu sabor favorito? —pregunta. Puede oír muchas voces de fondo. A Stiles y a Scott, varias mujeres, y una niña pequeña hablando animadamente.

—¡Chocolate y plátano! —anuncia Nate— Y papá dice que… dice que te diga que estamos en la casa del abuelo.

—Está bien —suspira Derek.

—¿Me mostrarás como atravesar la pared con las manos hoy? —susurra Nate, su vocecita sonaba apagada, como si estuviese cubriendo el recibidor del teléfono con la mano.

—A tu abuelo no le gustaría eso.

 

-

 

El viejo hogar de los Stilinski está más cerca del bosque que la nueva casa de Stiles. A Derek le toma sólo cinco minutos llegar hasta ahí, incluso después de tomar un desvío para comprar el helado de Nate. Hay cinco coches estacionados al frente, y toda la casa tiene las luces encendidas. Derek puede oír a todos hablando adentro aun con las ventanillas levantadas.

Un silencio sepulcral toma lugar cuando apaga el motor. Espera que se abra la puerta de entrada, pero no sucede nada. Si se concentra lo suficiente, puede oír a alguien mandando a callar a los niños, y luego puede ver la cortina haciéndose a un lado y a dos rostros pequeños mirando a través de la ventana. Nate lo saluda con la mano.

Sintiéndose fuera de lugar, sale del coche y camina hasta la puerta principal, sosteniendo el helado cerca de su pecho. Nuevamente, espera que la puerta se abra al llegar al último escalón, pero permanece cerrada aun cuando puede oír a alguien esperando del otro lado. Con un suspiro, decide tocar.

—¿Quién es? —se burla una voz, y Derek hizo una mueca. Lo están haciendo sentir infinitamente incómodo.

Aun así, decide tragarse su orgullo y decir su nombre en voz alta.

La puerta se abre, y a Derek lo recibe un sheriff Stilinski con la cabeza más gris de lo que recuerda. Toma las manos de Derek firmemente entre las suyas y sus ojos se arrugan por las esquinas mientras sonríe.

—Tiempo sin verte, hijo.

—Sí, eh... —Sostiene el helado torpemente, luchando para encontrar las palabras adecuadas— Es bueno verlo, señor. —Hace una mueca de vergüenza para sí, pero el sheriff, lejos de notarlo, sólo le da una palmadita en el hombro y lo invita a pasar. Nate lo recibe inmediatamente, colgándosele de las piernas y lo mirándolo con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

—¿Recordaste traer el helado? —pregunta al tiempo que otro infante lo alcanza y se le sube por la parte baja de la espalda.

—¿Helado? —exclama la chiquilla, imitando la expresión de Nate a la perfección.

— _Yo_ tomaré el helado. —El sheriff toma la bolsa de las manos de Derek y se encamina a algún lugar de la casa—. Todo esto es para después de cenar.

—¡Ay, abuelo! —se queja Nate, siguiéndolo.

—¡Ay, abuelo! —corea la pequeña, corriendo con paso vacilante tras él.

—Él no es tu abuelo. —Derek puede oír a Nate decir, antes de desaparecer a la vuelta de la esquina.

Derek se queda parado en medio de la sala sin saber qué hacer, y la puerta sigue estando abierta tras sus espaldas. Hay un montón de pares de zapatos a su lado; sólo dos son de niños, y puede reconocer los tenis que Stiles llevaba el día anterior.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —Derek levanta la cabeza, y Stiles lo está mirando fijamente. Todavía tiene pinta de que le hacen falta diez horas de sueño, y la sonrisa no le llega hasta los ojos—. ¿Planeas escapar?

—No —contesta Derek. No planea huir. Simplemente no tiene ni idea de qué hacer. Hace dos días ni siquiera se hubiese imaginado que estaría pasando por esta situación. La última vez que había estado en la misma habitación con la mayoría de estas personas que ahora aguardan por él, por lo menos la mitad había estado cubierta de sangre. Stiles había estado deshecho, sin haber superado por completo la posesión del Oni. Allison e Isaac se habían marchado a Francia; Erica y Boyd ya no eran parte de la manada de Derek, y Scott era el alfa de todos ellos.

Derek no era el nadie de nadie.

Seguía sin serlo.

—Pues cierra la puerta, quítate los zapatos y ven aquí —indica Stiles, con las cejas arqueadas y los brazos cruzados, como si lo estuviera retando a desobedecerlo. Aun siendo un adulto y teniendo un hijo, sigue siendo un pequeño cretino.

Derek se quita las botas, cierra la puerta y se une a Stiles en el camino de entrada.

¿Fue Stiles siempre así de alto? Derek no puede evitar pensar que se había quedado un par de centímetros atrás. No lo había notado el día anterior, pero ya las manos de Stiles no se ven tan desproporcionadas al resto de su cuerpo como cuando era un adolescente.

—¿Feliz? —pregunta, deteniéndose frente a él.

La sonrisa desgastada de Stiles aparece de nuevo.

—Cenemos, ¿está bien?

 

-

 

Todos en la habitación se voltean a mirarlo apenas entra, y Derek se detiene en seco. Se le endereza la espalda sin su consentimiento, congelado bajo la mirada de cinco pares de ojos que no paran de observarlo. Stiles se tropieza contra él suavemente.

Todos están sentados alrededor de una mesita de café, con copas y botellas colocadas encima. Scott se levanta con una expresión seria en el rostro. Hay algo en él que hace que a Derek le dieran ganas de dar un paso hacia atrás, pero no dura mucho. Con una simple sonrisa, Scott vuelve a verse como un adolescente otra vez. Pero con barba.

Melissa McCall y Lydia están sentadas una al lado de la otra en un sillón destartalado, ambas con una copa en las manos. Erica y Boyd están de pie detrás de Scott, sonriendo. Nadie parece a punto de atacarlo. Nadie se ve listo para luchar, o para exigir respuestas o lanzarle botellas en el rostro.

Stiles le da un empujoncito a Derek desde atrás para que siguiera avanzando.

Y Scott le da un fuerte abrazo, con palmaditas y todo.

—Te ves bastante bien —dice cuando suelta a Derek, sosteniéndole el brazo y echándole una mirada rápida—. El pelo se te salió un poco de control, pero fuera de eso, no te ves mayor de veintinueve.

—A ti la barba te hace ver como un cuarentón —replica Derek, y Scott suelta una risotada, moviéndole los hombros.

—A mí me agrada su apariencia de leñador sucio —anuncia Erica.

—No estoy sucio. —Derek se lleva una mano al cabello enmarañado a modo de defensa.

—No te habríamos dejado pasar si lo estuvieras. —Boyd envuelve las manos de Derek en las suyas, endereza los hombros y añade—: Es genial tenerte de vuelta.

—Yo por mi parte no recuerdo que fueras tan peludo —expresa Lydia desde su lugar junto a la madre de Scott. Sus ojos viajan desde el rostro de Derek hasta su pecho—. En todas partes.

—Creo que ya podemos dejar de hablar del vello corporal, muchachos. —Stiles pasa junto a Derek y se desploma en el asiento desocupado de Scott—. Todos somos más viejos y peludos.

—Te ves estupendo —ofrece una nueva voz, y al darse la vuelta, Derek ve a Allison detrás de él—. Cora e Isaac estuvieron enviándonos fotos, ocasionalmente.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo porque tú no te molestaste en preguntar por nosotros, no significa que nosotros no nos preocupásemos por ti, amigo —dice Stiles. Cuando Derek se lo queda viendo, suspira y continua—: Isaac nos mantuvo al tanto; está con Cora casi todos los días, de modo que tenemos una colección de capturas de pantalla en Skype lo suficientemente grande para competir con el disco duro de éstos dos, que está hasta el tope de fotos de bebé. —Señala a Boyd y a Erica con la cabeza.

—Felicidades —les dice a Boyd y a Erica, que sonríen ampliamente—. Es hermosa.

Un pitido sale de lo que Derek supone se trata de la cocina —nunca pasó el tiempo suficiente en la vieja casa de Stiles como para estar seguro de ello—, y Scott se disculpa antes de salir de la habitación. Nate ya había mencionado que prepararía la cena.

—Siéntate, te ves ridículo —ordena Lydia, y Derek se deja caer en el asiento junto a Stiles. Mira a su alrededor y no puede evitar pensar que no sabe nada acerca de quiénes son esas personas ahora, aunque sus rostros le resultasen de lo más familiar. La habitación huele a todos ellos juntos; incluso el aroma de Scott cuando lo abrazó era una mezcla que Derek reconoce como el de todas aquellas personas en conjunto.

Stiles, bajo esa extraña combinación de jarabe de arce y polvo, huele a manada.

Derek puede sentir el continuo tamborileo del corazón de Stiles, presionado contra él para darle lugar a Allison. Puede sentirlo respirando y relajándose cada vez más en su sitio, como si estuviera a segundos de quedarse dormido.

—Estamos esperando a que empieces a hablar. —Erica lo invita a hablar con un gesto de las manos, las uñas pintadas de un morado oscuro.

—¿De qué?

—Creí que Isaac los mantenía informados —discute Derek; sabía que era inútil contarles nada. Pero nadie se molesta en responder, sólo lo miran fijamente. De modo que Derek se ve obligado a contarles una versión resumida de todo lo que le contó a Stiles la noche anterior. Todos parecen estar escuchándolo atentamente; la señora McCall asiente con la cabeza, y Boyd y Erica no apartan la vista de él, aunque Derek sabe que deben de estar concentrados en lo que su hija está haciendo.

Stiles se siente firme contra su brazo.

—¿No habías trabajado en un periódico durante un tiempo? —pregunta Allison en algún momento. Derek ya les está contando sobre sus planes de construcción.

—Sólo durante seis meses, en Maine.

—¿Como escritor?

—Editor. —Derek siente a Stiles acomodarse en su asiento, lo ve moviendo la cabeza en su dirección por el rabillo del ojo—. En el turno de madrugada.

—¿Todavía tienen diarios en Maine? —pregunta Lydia, como si la mera idea se le hiciera de lo más absurda—. ¿Acaso no han oído nada del movimiento ambiental?

—Fue hace cinco años, y era una compañía muy pequeña de publicaciones. No creo que nadie fuera de la nómina lo leyera.

—Pues qué perdida más grande —se lamenta Lydia.

Hay un estrépito viniendo de algún lugar de la casa, y luego el sonido de unos pasos apresurados acercándose. Nate se desliza con los calcetines por la sala de estar y aterriza en el regazo de Boyd.

—Ten cuidado, amigo —dice Stiles, en un susurro tan diminuto que sólo Derek lo escucha. La niña aparece un segundo más tarde, avanzando en dirección a su padre, riendo y moviendo los bracitos. Tiene la piel de un color dorado oscuro, su cabello es una melena de rulos también oscuros que le saltan encima de la cabeza, con un par de pasadores de cabello que apenas resistían.

Boyd la levanta y la sube a sus hombros.

—Lucy, ¿conoces a Derek? —le pregunta Erica, tomando uno de sus piecitos.

—¿Derek? —repite Lucy, mirando a su alrededor. Derek saluda a Nate, y éste, al verlo, camina rápidamente para ubicarse entre él y Stiles. Stiles suelta un quejido al sentir un rodillazo en el estómago—. Él trajo el helado.

—¿Te gustaría decirle a Derek cuántos años tienes?

—¡Éstos! —Sostiene la mano lo más alto que puede y Nate hace un gesto, como si es algo con lo que debe lidiar diariamente.

—Ésos son dos, tú tienes _tres_.

 

-

 

Hay una pequeña discusión justo antes de cenar, en la cual Nate anuncia que se va a sentarse junto a Derek, pero no hay espacio suficiente para que Lucy se siente del otro lado de Nate, así que todos deben cambiar de asiento antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer. Nate arrastra su asiento más cerca de Derek de lo necesario para comer, y le pregunta si le gusta el helado. Lucy se queda mirando a Nate fijamente, como si quisiera grabarse cada cosa que diga muy dentro de su cabeza.

¿Pueden los niños de tres años enamorarse? Derek no está seguro, pero Lucy parece adorar al más joven de los Stilinski.

Derek está absorto en una importante discusión acerca de los mejores postres de la existencia cuando se da cuenta de que es el único que está hablando. Decide ignorar que los ojos de todos están sobre él y simplemente coincide con Nate en que todo lo que tuviera chocolate está de primero en la lista.

Cuando Lucy vocifera que ella prefiere el arroz con leche, Nate inmediatamente se da la vuelta para intentar hacerle ver lo equivocada que está. Sólo entonces Derek levanta la mirada y nota que nadie se ha molestado en fingir que no han dejado de observarlo ni por un instante.

—¿No creen que Scott necesita ayuda?

—Sorprendentemente, Scott resultó ser el mejor cocinero del grupo —comenta el sheriff—. Después de Nate, por supuesto.

—Yo sólo sé preparar macarrones con queso y cereal.

—Eso es sorprendente para un niño de nueve años. —Melissa (como insiste en que Derek debe llamarla) le regala una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Tengo seis!

—¿Seis? Aun más sorprendente.

Tienen lasaña para cenar. Scott aparece finalmente con la frente húmeda y sosteniendo dos enormes bandejas en cada mano. Todos hacen lugar en la mesa y Lydia empieza a repartir las porciones.

Derek realmente no puede recordar la última vez que cenó rodeado de un grupo de personas. Se niega a comenzar a pensar en ello; está seguro de que la última vez fue con su familia, y sólo recientemente se ha podido pensar en esos días sin sentirse herido, y este no es el lugar ni el momento para ponerse nostálgico.

Todos están hablando acerca de sus días libres, sus trabajos y sus planes para el verano. La conversación de Erica y Boyd parece centrarse más que nada en Lucy, y Allison y Stiles hablan de algún tipo de traducción. El sheriff y Melissa se aseguran de que la comida de los niños toque sus bocas y no los manteles. Lydia y Scott están sentados del otro extremo de la mesa, muy juntos y hablando discretamente entre sí.

Scott nota la mirada de Derek sobre él y sonríe, invitándolo a hacer cualquier pregunta.

—No me han contado nada sobre sus vidas —dice.

—Tenemos que hacerte sufrir un poquito más. —Derek no puede evitar notar que Stiles no ha comido mucho. Su plato sigue medio lleno, mientras todos los demás ya van por su segunda ración—. Es decir, regresas y ni siquiera te molestaste en decirle a nadie…

—Creí que Cora los mantenía informado —espeta con más dureza de que la quería.

—Ese no es el punto. —Stiles deja caer el tenedor y, así de rápido, el aire de paz que reinaba en el comedor desaparece.

—Pensé que no querían saber nada de mí. —Derek procura no sonar como un resentido, pero cree que no lo está consiguiendo—. Parecía que estaban locos por deshacerse de mí la última vez que estuve aquí.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Nadie quería deshacerse de ti —agrega Erica.

Derek no puede decirlo en voz alta, pero él lo sabe. En aquel entonces, cuando todo era un desastre y el dolor seguía latente. Después de que Peter falleciera por segunda vez, después de que Scott había terminado de establecerse a sí mismo como el alfa de Beacon Hills, ¿qué se supone que Derek debía hacer? Ya le habían dejado en claro que ni siquiera se tomaban en serio la idea de considerar formar parte de la misma manada con él. Ni siquiera podía involucrarse con alguien sin que éstos se convirtieran en una amenaza.

Un asesino en serie demoníaco había tomado posesión de Stiles justo ante sus ojos; Erica y Boyd habían estado a punto de morir sin que nadie lo supiese, encerrados a su suerte en una bóveda, Isaac se había mudado a otro continente. Ni siquiera su hermana se había quedado. ¿Se suponía que Derek debía quedarse, entre todos los recuerdos y las personas que sólo acudían a él en situaciones de vida o muerte?

—Desapareciste —dice Scott—. Y no regresaste. Antes siempre lo hacías.

—Deaton sabía que me marchaba. —Derek sabe que suena a la defensiva, pero son cinco personas contra una, y se siente atacado.

—Claro, como si Deaton alguna vez nos dijera algo que no fuera un verdadero misterio. —Stiles se reincorpora en su asiento, perforando los ojos de Derek—. Pasaron meses antes de que Cora dijera algo.

—¿Están peleando? —chilla Nate. Suena como un padre diminuto reprendiendo a sus hijos. Tiene la mirada clavada en Stiles, con las palmas planas sobre la mesa y medio trasero fuera del asiento.

—No están peleando —le asegura Melissa—. Simplemente no saben discutir como adultos.

—No deben levantar la voz —explica Nate. Habla un poco más alto de lo necesario, pero nadie dice nada al respecto. Stiles lo mira con calma, suspirando.

—Lo sentimos, Nate. —Scott es el primero el disculparse.

—Tienes razón, no debemos levantar la voz —continúa Erica.

—Buen trabajo, amigo. —Boyd le guiña un ojo.

Nate echa una mirada alrededor de la mesa, suelta un bufido y agrega:

—¿Ya podemos comernos el helado?

 

-

 

Antes de las ocho, Nate y Lucy cayeron desmayados en uno de los sillones, y Derek y Stiles han sido obligados a lavar los platos.

Stiles los lava mientras Derek espera con un trapo en las manos a que terminase, ambos sumidos en el silencio. Derek puede escuchar a todos hablando en la mesa, y en la cocina hay un fuerte olor a café. Stiles raspa los restos de comida al final de una bandeja con mucha furia, con las mejillas rojas.

Derek se permite a sí mismo observarlo de perfil.

La barba incipiente está más oscura que el día anterior, su cabello está húmedo y levantado por el vapor y porque no deja de frotarse la frente con el brazo. Sus labios están ligeramente curveados en las comisuras y tiene los ojos cansados.

—¿Pudiste dormir algo anoche? —pregunta Derek antes de poder detenerse.

Stiles se queda callado durante unos segundos antes de suspirar.

—Nate se despertó alrededor de las dos y no pudo volver a dormir.

—¿Desde cuándo tiene problemas para dormir?

—Desde que nos mudamos, supongo. Estaba bien en el apartamento.

—¿Apartamento?

Stiles suspira de nuevo, dándole otro par de raspaditas a la bandeja antes de rendirse y dejarla remojando en agua caliente.

—Tengo un almacén en el centro. Una pequeña librería para… libros especiales. Nuestra clase de libros.

Derek lo observa con atención mientras Stiles le habla al fregadero.

—Hay un pequeño apartamento en la parte de arriba. Vivimos ahí desde que Nate tenía la edad de Lucy hasta que encontré la casa.

—Tú y…

—Yo y Nate —dice Stiles secamente. Derek no lo presiona.

—¿Y no le gusta la casa?

—No me ha dicho nada. —Vuelve a sacar la bandeja del agua—. Pero creo que está enfadado conmigo. Se comporta como si no me soportara.

—No es cierto —dice Derek, pero ahora que lo piensa, Stiles puede estar en lo correcto. Nate sí parece perder la paciencia muy rápidamente cuando se trata de Stiles.

—No lo conocías antes —continúa Stiles—. Me veía como si fuese su héroe, de verdad. No se alejaba de mí sin antes darme un abrazo. Ahora lo único que parece importarle es cuando le cuento historias.

—Eso es algo.

—Ni siquiera tienen nada que ver conmigo, sólo le gustan las historias. Y ahora ni siquiera las necesitará.

—¿Por qué no?

Stiles no dice nada. Lava los platos, y Derek los seca y los pone en su sitio.

Más tarde, al terminar, Stiles vuelve a hablar.

—Te enviaré un mensaje de texto con la dirección del almacén. Allison y Lydia me ayudan de vez en cuando, pero casi siempre soy sólo yo. Puedes hacerme compañía, si no estás muy ocupado. Te… te contaré todo lo que te has perdido. Como muestra de  agradecimiento por haber traído el helado.

—No tienes que darme nada a cambio por el helado. —Stiles no dice nada—. ¿Nate estará en la escuela?

—Está de vacaciones de verano. Viejo, ¿recuerdas cuando los veranos significaban no hacer nada?

Derek hace una mueca.

—¿Lo llevas al trabajo?

—Está en un campamento recreacional.

—¿No es eso…? Es decir, ¿qué tan seguro es Beacon Hills?

—En realidad, la mayoría de los líderes del grupo son sobrenaturales de alguna forma. —Stiles toma el trapo de las manos Derek y se seca las suyas—. El de Nate es un hombre lobo.

Derek frunce más el ceño, y se le tensan los hombros.

—¿Está en la manada de Scott? ¿Quién…?

—¡Es Boyd! —vocifera Scott desde el comedor.

—¿Nos estás espiando? —pregunta Stiles en voz alta. No dicen nada—. Bien, sí es Boyd. Pero hay _otros_ hombres lobo y no, no están en la manada de Scott. Pero tampoco hay más alfas.

 

-

 

Todos se están alistando para irse cuando Derek y Stiles entran en el comedor. Boyd sostiene a Lucy, que está dormida, mientras Erica le coloca una diminuta chaqueta por encima de los hombros. Allison rebusca en su cartera las llaves de su coche, y Scott y Lydia, para sorpresa de Derek, se irán a casa juntos.

—Ha sido bueno verte —dice Scott, dándole otro abrazo—. Tienes que invitarnos a tu casa cuando todo esté listo.

—Sí. —Derek le dio palmaditas en la espalda, torpemente—. Yo, eh, lo haré.

Cuando se separan, Stiles se queda mirando a Derek como si acabara de hacer el ridículo. Derek lo observa con el ceño fruncido, y Erica lo envuelve en un abrazo mucho más corto pero también más doloroso. Le pellizca el cuello con dos uñas muy afiladas, haciéndolo prometer que se mantendría en contacto.

No es hasta que todos se marchan que Derek se da cuenta de que él también debió haberse ido hace rato. En la casa sólo están Melissa y los Stilinski, y Derek no puede evitar sentirse fuera de lugar.

Todos están sentados bebiendo café, con Nate acurrucado en el sillón.

—¿Les importa si Nate y yo nos quedamos a dormir esta noche? —pregunta Stiles, con la mejilla descansando sobre sus brazos doblados.

—Por supuesto que puedes quedarte, corazón —le indica Melissa, y, vaya. Eso también es algo nuevo, pero a Derek no le sorprende tanto. Hasta él mismo hubiera podido predecir una unión Stilinski-McCall, y no precisamente parental.

—¿Te quedarás tú también, Derek? —pregunta el sheriff, y Derek casi se ahoga con el café. Le quemó toda la garganta. 

—No, lo lamento. No debí haberme quedado tan tarde. —Tose, siente los ojos húmedos y nota la mirada sonriente de Stiles mientras coloca la taza de vuelta en la mesa.

—Sí que te has vuelto más aburrido a través de los años —musita entre sus brazos, y Derek quiere patearlo por debajo de la mesa, pero eso le daría la razón.

Después de un par de segundos, el sheriff rompe el silencio.

—Lo lamento, pero debo preguntar. —Le clava la mirada a Derek—. ¿De verdad estás aquí porque estás reconstruyendo el hogar de tu familia, o debería avisar a la estación que deben estar alerta? Porque, lo siento, pero tus visitas siempre… significan algo.

Esta vez el silencio es ensordecedor. Derek mantiene la mirada fija en su taza de café, incapaz de mirar a las personas que han sido testigos de todos los problemas que siempre arrastra con él adondequiera que va.

— _Papá_ —espeta Stiles, reincorporándose en su asiento.

—No, él… Tiene razón en preocuparse. —Derek levanta la mirada en dirección al sheriff. No se ve molesto o a punto de echarlo de la casa. Se ve curioso de verdad—. No he estado en contacto con nadie sobrenatural desde que me fui. He conocido a algunos de pasada, pero eso es todo. Y definitivamente no estoy saliendo con nadie, así que eso es algo.

Intenta sonreír, pero nadie parece inclinado a burlarse de la situación. El hecho de ser capaz de bromear al respecto es suficiente para que Derek baje la mirada, clavándola nuevamente en su café. Espera sentirse avergonzado. Pero no lo hace.

—Deberías visitar la estación y conocer a algunos de los nuevos diputados —comenta el sheriff de pronto—. Están más informados que antes.

—Igual en el hospital —agrega Melissa—. Tenemos personal especialmente dedicado a tratamientos _extraños_.

—Lo haré —promete Derek.

—No antes de visitar mi trabajo —objeta Stiles—. _Mi_ almacén es el corazón de la comunidad y casi nunca vemos sangre en el piso o actividades criminales.

—Espero que estés bromeando. —El sheriff lo apunta con un dedo—. No tengo ningún problema con sancionar el lugar para una inspección.

—Por supuesto que sí —musita Stiles entre los brazos, desplomándose en la mesa nuevamente.

Dos tazas de café más tarde, Derek se encamina hacia la puerta.

—Vuelve cuando quieras —insiste Melissa.

—Y recuerda darte una vuelta por la estación cuando tengas una oportunidad —agrega el sheriff.

Stiles se quedó dormido en el comedor, Nate convertido en un pequeño bulto bajo una enorme manta en un sillón.

—Gracias, lo haré.

—Y revisa la tienda de Stiles por mí mañana. —Derek se detiene en medio de ponerse los zapatos y se vuelve hacia el sheriff—. Algo raro les está pasando a esos dos últimamente y ese lugar es un imán para atraer problemas.

—¿Algo raro?

—No comen, apenas duermen, actúan como extraños que ni siquiera se soportan entre sí —añade Melissa—. Comenzó hace un par de meses. No estaban bien antes, pero podías haber notado desde lejos que Nate adoraba a Stiles. Pero ahora… no lo sé.

—Stiles mencionó que Nate se comportaba de manera extraña —confiesa Derek.

—Créeme —El sheriff sostiene la puerta para dejar salir a Derek—, es cierto.

 

-

 

 

El almacén, como es de esperarse, no es nada fuera de lo común. Bueno, está bien, supuestamente se especializa en libros ocultistas, y, según lo que Derek tiene entendido, la mayoría de la clientela no es cien por cierto humana, pero además de eso, todo parece normal.

Nada se siente extraño, y, a pesar de lo que Stiles dijo la noche anterior, los pisos y estantes no tienen rastro alguno de sangre.

El olor a polvo, sin embargo, es abrumador.

Derek deja de respirar por la nariz tan pronto entra, la campanita de la puerta tintineando por encima de su cabeza. No hay ningún cartel en las ventanas ni en ningún otro sitio que le permitiera al lugar aparentar ser una librería desde afuera. Si alguien fuera a echar un vistazo dentro, sólo serían capaces de vislumbrar un viejo estante, y, si entrecerraban los ojos, un surtido aleatorio de libros usados esparcidos por todo el lugar.

Derek cierra la puerta tras de sí y mira a su alrededor. El piso está cubierto de una cerámica vieja y aporreada que se está quebrando por las esquinas. Las bibliotecas pegadas contra la pared no combinan, y los estantes se están hundiendo en el centro, a pesar de estar casi vacíos. La ventana principal es grande, ocupa gran parte de la pared, y la luz del sol que pasa a través está manchada de diminutas motas de polvo.

Lo único remotamente moderno y cuidado en todo el lugar es la portátil perteneciente a Stiles, que descansa en el estante y se ve totalmente fuera de lugar.

No hay ni rastro de Stiles.

Derek rodea el estante y decide sentarse en una silla desvencijada frente a la computadora. Puede oír a Stiles en algún lugar más profundo de la tienda, hablando para sí mismo o por teléfono, ya que su voz es la única que Derek podía distinguir sin mucho esfuerzo. Suena alterado.

— _No puedo tenerlo listo para el viernes_ —Silencio—. _Son doscientos cincuenta páginas de un idioma que no hablo con fluidez y la cosa está tan dañada por el agua que ni siquiera puedo tocarla sin sentir que se me va a desmoronar en las manos_ —Silencio más largo—. _Sí, entiendo que es vital para sus negocios, pero hay…_ —Otro silencio aun más largo—. _No, no lo sabía. Sí. No, no quiero eso_ —Un suspiro—. _Deberá firmar una solicitud de descargo para eso. Los trabajos que son urgentes tienen más… No nos haremos responsables de… ¿Hola? Imbécil._

Derek forcejea con la silla para volverla en dirección a los pasos cada vez más cercanos de Stiles, pero suelta un crujido que no inspira confianza. Así que opta por ponerse de pie antes de que la cosa colapse bajo su cuerpo.

—Estás violando una propiedad privada —le informa Stiles—. Y viniste muy temprano.

Lleva puesta una camisa que en algún momento debió haber sido negra, pero ahora es gris opaco. El logo del frente se ha desteñido y es imposible de reconocer. Los brazos de Stiles son largos y pálidos, lo que ocasiona que el grueso vello por los que estaban cubiertos resultase más sorprendente. A Derek le parece que nunca había visto a Stiles con mangas cortas antes, pero duda de que hubiera tenido el mismo efecto sobre él diez años atrás.

—Creo que esa es la camisa más colorida que te has puesto en toda tu vida —dice Stiles, y Derek se siente aliviado al saber que él también lo ha estado observando.

—El día está caliente —dice, mirando su camisa blanca. Tiene un agujerito en el dobladillo.

Stiles abre la boca para decir algo, pero vuelve a cerrarla rápidamente.

—Mejor no digo nada —se dice a sí mismo, rodeando a Derek para recuperar su portátil.

—¿Con quién hablabas?

—Con un cliente de lo más imbécil. —Stiles escribe la contraseña y abre una hoja de cálculo. No parece importarle que Derek husmease por sobre su hombro. Éste entiende el por qué cuando se da cuenta de que no entiende absolutamente nada de lo que está escrito en ella. Son sólo fechas, iniciales y… ¿códigos postales? Una combinación extraña de letras y números, codificados en colores y que continuaban en una lista interminable.

Stiles da clics en algunas partes, escribiendo notas y cambiando fechas mientras tararea por lo bajo y se muerde el labio inferior.

—¿Por qué es un imbécil?

—Necesita que haga un trabajo bastante complicado para el viernes. Cuando accedí a esto, acordamos que me daría un mes. 

—¿Acaso no puedes negarte?

Stiles se frota la frente con el dorso de la mano, dándose la vuelta.

—Nop.

Derek vuelve la vista hacia la pantalla.

—¿Qué haces aquí exactamente?

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —Stiles lo hace mirar alrededor, a los libros esparcidos por todas partes y a la mueblería de un siglo de antigüedad.

—¿Debería serlo?

—Nop.

 

-

 

—Hum, si te llevo a allá atrás —le explica Stiles unos segundos después—, tendré que romper un círculo de cenizas de serbal y, eh, cerrarlo de nuevo cuando estemos dentro.

—Está bien.

—¿Bien? ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí, me parece bien.

Stiles lo observa de reojo, abriendo la puerta y atravesándola. Derek puede sentir una enorme energía prohibiéndole entrar; como una corriente eléctrica vibrando frente a él. Espera a que Stiles rompa el círculo, y siente la liberación del aire apenas sucede, entrando a un corto pasillo. Un segundo más tarde, siente la misma energía tras sus espaldas, esta vez prohibiéndole salir.

—Lamento todo esto… —comenta Stiles, haciendo una mueca y rascándose el cuello. Sus brazos realmente eran… sorprendentes.

—Lo entiendo —le asegura Derek, mirando por encima de sus hombros—. ¿Qué hay aquí?

—Pues ésta es la tienda real. —Stiles dobla la esquina, y entran en una habitación larga y angosta, con todas las paredes cubiertas de libros con portadas de cuero. El fuerte olor golpea a Derek en el rostro, obligándolo a taparse la nariz con la mano—. Sí, he oído que es muy desagradable para ustedes estar aquí atrás.

No es sólo el polvo. Es un olor a antigüedad; una mezcla entre la vieja madera de los estantes y el papel arrugado de los libros. El piso de la habitación es de madera chirriante y las luces tubos largos y fluorescentes que cuelgan del techo. Derek se siente como si estuviera bajo tierra.

—Por ahora, estoy en proceso de digitalizar este montón de cosas viejas. Y también todo lo que traigan mis clientes. Mucho ni siquiera está en nuestro idioma, y las palabras se han borrado o la mitad del contenido se ha perdido. Es un trabajo lento.

—¿De dónde sacaste todo esto? —pregunta Derek por entre las manos. Le tomaría un buen rato acostumbrarse al olor.

—Gran parte ha sido donado a través de los años. Los Argents me enviaron algunas cajas hace un par de años, cuando Allison vivía en Francia. Algunas personas traen algunas cosas para convertirlas y dejan el original aquí, ya que no tiene sentido que llevárselos de vuelta cuando pueden llevar una enciclopedia entera en una unidad USB dentro de sus bolsillos.

Derek se acerca a uno de los estantes, echándole un vistazo rápido a los títulos mientras Stiles permanece detrás de él, observándolo.

—Encontramos un par de inscripciones acerca de la manada Hale hace algunos años atrás —confiesa—. Puedo dártelos la próxima vez que vengas.

Derek se da la vuelta para mirarlo, finalmente dejando la mano caer de su rostro, permitiendo que colgara a su lado.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué todo esto? —Derek hace un gesto a su alrededor y Stiles se encoge de hombros, apartando la mirada.

—Empezó como una forma de ayudar y… se convirtió en algo más.

—¿Es peligroso?

—Nah. —Stiles ríe, exhalando brevemente por la nariz—. La mayoría de estas cosas son inofensivas. Árboles genealógicos, algunas recetas de remedios comunes, algunos diarios viejos. Es muy interesante.

Derek no dice nada, y continúa:

—Me especialicé en Antropología y estudié suficiente español e Italiano como para trabajar por mi propia cuenta. Allison y Lydia me ayudan con el francés y el latín.

—¿Cuánto de esto está ya digitalizado?

—Cerca de la mitad, supongo.

Derek observa las filas y filas de libros, y no puede evitar sentirse impresionado.

—Y todos esos libros que hay en tu casa…

—Trabajo mucho desde casa —dice Stiles simplemente—. Estoy aquí de nueve a cinco la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no podría cumplir con mis plazos de entrega si no trabajara fuera de turno.

—¿Qué hay sobre algún asistente u otros empleados?

—No hay nadie disponible en quien confíe lo suficiente.

Hay otro momento de silencio, hasta que Stiles se aclara la garganta, pasándose los dedos por el cabello.

—Vamos, te mostraré la parte de arriba.

Hay una puerta al final del pasillo y, cuando Stiles la abre, demuestra unas escaleras angostas de madera que dan hacia arriba. Derek sigue a Stiles, el olor a viejo disipándose mientras subían.

El apartamento es pequeño y está mayormente vacío.

—Esto es todo —anuncia Stiles mientras entran a la salita. Señala a un diminuto pasillo a un lado—: Las habitaciones y el baño están por allá, la cocina por aquí —Derek puede ver una cocina pequeña del otro lado de una puerta entreabierta. Camina hacia la única ventana que se encuentra en la sala y mira hacia la calle. Derek puede ver su coche.

—Como puedes ver, la casa que tengo ahora es mucho mejor que todo esto.

—Me gusta este lugar —dice Derek sin pensarlo dos veces. Puede imaginarse los muebles de Stiles en este lugar, los juguetes de Nate regados por todo el piso. El lugar se siente acogedor.

—Lo extraño. Estaba pensando en convertirlo en una oficina.

—¿Por qué no lo haces?

Stiles se queda en silencio, y Derek se da la vuelta y lo observa mordiéndose los labios en concentración. Tiene los brazos cruzados por sobre el pecho y la tela de su camisa se le tensa por sobre los hombros. Derek mantiene la vista clavada en Stiles.

—Sería demasiado fácil quedarse —murmura de forma insegura. Las palabras no han salido de su boca cuando ya se ha sonrojado, los ojos abriéndosele desmesuradamente por un segundo antes de darse la vuelta. Sus hombros se ven más grandes con su espalda en dirección a Derek, y Derek cree que se está quedando sin espacios seguros a los que voltear la mirada—. Soy un verdadero imbécil.

Al principio, Derek está confundido, apoyándose de la ventana mientras observa a aquella versión más vieja de Stiles a la que le está tomando una cantidad vergonzosa de tiempo acostumbrarse. Pero luego piensa en ello y lo comprende, da un paso hacia adelante, provocando que el piso de madera cruja. 

Los hombros de Stiles se tensaron.

—Apareciste en muy mal momento —confiesa.

Derek no dice nada.

—Todo está… —comienza Stiles, pero luego deja de hablar. Derek camina hacia él; estirando un brazo y acercando una mano que flotaba insegura por encima de los hombros de Stiles. No puede tocarlo—. Todo está muy mal últimamente.

Hay tantas cosas que Derek quiere saber. Tiene tantas preguntas en la punta de la lengua que se siente sin derecho a hacer.

Con un suspiro, deja la mano caer. La posa en la parte baja del cuello de Stiles; quiere hacer presión con los dedos, pero no lo hace.

—Estoy aquí, si necesitas hablar —ofrece.

Pasa un tiempo antes de que Stiles se voltee a mirarlo. Y cuando lo hace, tiene en el rostro una media sonrisa que parece más bien de dolor.

—Voy a tomarte la palabra.

 

-

 

Las semanas pasan con lentitud. Derek se queda en el bosque, supervisando los planes de la construcción, le envía mensajes de texto a la manada de Scott y habla con Stiles por teléfono. Casi siempre está en altavoz, de modo que Nate también pueda hablar, y todos los días el niño tiene una nueva pregunta.

—¿Puedes levantar un coche por sobre tu cabeza?

—¿Puedes ver en la oscuridad cuando los ojos se te ponen azules?

—¿Puedes correr más rápido que un _guepardo_? Es el animal más rápido del mundo.

—¿ _En serio_ puedes atravesar las paredes con los manos?

A menudo Derek se pregunta si Nate está al tanto de que la mitad de las personas con las que interactúa diariamente tienen las mismas habilidades que él. Creció rodeado de hombres lobo, y, siendo Stiles su padre, no hay manera de que no estuviera informado acerca de todas estas cosas. Y aun así, parece tener una fijación por Derek.

La más mínima trivialidad que Derek le cuenta a Nate parece sorprenderlo. El miércoles, Derek le cuenta que puede oír música sonando a un kilómetro de distancia si así lo desea, y Nate se queda estupefacto antes de soltar un pequeño « _vaya_ » que hace que Derek se llene un poco de orgullo.

Stiles siempre está cerca cuando Nate hace sus preguntas o le cuenta a Derek qué hizo ese día en el campamento, y casi siempre interviene treinta minutos después, quitando a Derek del altavoz para poder enviar a Nate a lavarse los dientes.

Nate normalmente accede, no sin antes asegurarse de que Stiles le contará una historia antes de irse a la cama.

—¿Está al tanto de Scott y los demás? —pregunta por fin Derek el jueves.

—Sí, pero es diferente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí.

Aquella noche, casi por la madrugada, Stiles vuelve a llamarlo. Derek está en la cama cuando oye el teléfono sonar, poniéndose de pie de un salto al ver la foto de Stiles en la pantalla.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta alarmado, poniéndose los pantalones de una vez.

—Todos estamos bien —contesta Stiles. Sonaba tranquilo, y Derek casi se permite relajarse antes de darse cuenta de que Stiles nunca lo llamaría a altas horas de la noche si todo estuviese bien—. Soy un maldito idiota y necesito tu ayuda.

—Sí. —Derek arroja el teléfono en la cama para ir en búsqueda de una camisa. Todavía pueda oír a Stiles perfectamente—. Escucha, ¿puedes venir y quedarte con Nate durante un par de horas? Tengo que encargarme de un maldito trabajo y estropeé algunas páginas y tengo que ir a la tienda. Debo entregarlo mañana por la mañana.

—Sí, no hay problema —afirma Derek. Ya está avanzando hacia su coche. El corazón todavía le late con rapidez. Sabe que todos están bien, pero a pesar de eso siente una imperiosa necesidad de llegar a la casa de Stiles lo más pronto posible. De otro modo no podrá relajarse.

—No tienes que romper los límites de velocidad, todos estamos bien.

—Voy en camino —dice Derek antes de colgar.

 

-

 

Stiles abre la puerta y se ve, con toda honestidad, fatal.

Derek no lo ha visto desde el lunes, y su cabello despeinado y rostro delgado le caen por sorpresa. Hace pasar a Derek impacientemente, con los ojos un poco enloquecidos. Da la impresión de que ha estado alimentándose únicamente con café durante los últimos tres días.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunta Derek, mientras Stiles lo empuja a la sala de estar.

—Sí, sí, sólo estoy estresado. Este es el estúpido cliente del que te estaba hablando, y esto fue mi culpa. Estropeé el formato y perdí un montón de… —se interrumpe a sí mismo, moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados—. No importa.

—Quizá debería llevarte —ofrece Derek, pero Stiles niega con la cabeza.

—Nate podría despertar, alguien debe quedarse con él.

—No deberías…

—Estoy bien, Derek, sólo… Por favor. Quédate aquí.

Stiles lo observa fijamente, rogándole con la mirada. Derek no quiere decir que sí, no quiere dejar ir a Stiles en ese estado. Pero ya no tiene diecisiete años, y Derek no tiene ninguna autoridad sobre él. De modo que asiente con la cabeza.

Stiles deja caer los hombros en una muestra de alivio, dándole a Derek una sonrisa apenas visible.

—Todo irá bien.

—¿Y si Nate se despierta?

—Estará encantado de verte.

—Llámame cuando hayas llegado a la tienda. —Stiles lo fulmina con la mirada. Derek supone que está bromeando, pero fue demasiado débil para eso.

—Está bien, papá.

Derek se muerde la lengua para no mencionar que él no es precisamente el padre en la habitación. El padre en la habitación está, de hecho, comportándose como un niño.

Observa a Stiles desde el porche y no vuelve adentro hasta perder de vista las luces de su coche a la vuelta de la esquina. De vuelta en la sala, coloca el teléfono encima de la mesita de café y se mueve de un lado a otro. Puede oír a Nate durmiendo en la parte de arriba. El rugido del refrigerador en la cocina, un grifo goteando. Siente que una ventana debe de estar abierta en algún lugar de la casa, porque puede oír una puerta meciéndose suavemente, como si la brisa la estuviera abriendo y cerrando.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Stiles le envía un mensaje de texto informándole que está en la tienda. Incluso se ha molestado en enviarle una foto. Derek no contesta; vuelve a colocar el teléfono encima de la mesa y se desploma en el sillón que tenía más cerca.

No había visto esta habitación la última vez que había estado aquí. Le parece completamente ecléctica. Derek no puede evitar pensar que la casa vino amueblada y Stiles le fue agregando sus propios muebles de forma aleatoria. El sillón donde está sentado parece ser el más viejo del lugar, y huele a personas y a algo azucarado y dulce. La mesita de café se ve moderna y es asimétrica, cubierta de rayas producto de algunos crayones.

Algo lo despierta un momento después. Al principio, no entiende qué sucede. La casa está en silencio y a oscuras, pero el vello de la nuca se le pone de punta y las orejas le cosquillean.

Se reincorpora en el asiento y mira hacia los lados, suspirando aliviado al ver a Nate de pie bajo el enorme umbral, mirándolo fijamente.

—Nate, hola. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Nate está inmóvil, diminuto en su pijama disparejo. Tiene un lado del cabello alborotado y una arruga producto de la almohada que le llega de la frente hasta la mejilla. Derek puede oler el sudor emanando de él desde donde está.

—Nate…

—¿Dónde está mi papá? —dice, de forma tan seca que ni siquiera parece una pregunta. Tiene la voz ronca del sueño.

—Tuvo que irse al trabajo —le explica Derek con mucho cuidado, poniéndose de pie. Nate da un paso hacia atrás—. Volverá pronto.

Derek puede oír el corazón de Nate elevándose y la respiración volviéndosele cada vez más superficial antes de inhalar temblorosamente:

—¿Dónde está mi papá?

Su voz cada vez se eleva más, empezando a rozar el pánico, y Derek comienza a caminar hacia él, deteniéndose cuando Nate se encoge de miedo.

—Nate, ¿sabes quién soy yo?

Nate asiente con la cabeza, la barbilla temblándole.

—¿Dónde…? —ahoga un quejido tan lamentable que a Derek le duele el pecho.

 —Está en el trabajo, pero volverá pronto.

—Dijo que… —comienza Nate—. Dijo que…

Derek decide agacharse para tomar su teléfono y en ese mismo instante, Nate sale disparado como un rayo. Corre hacia la puerta principal, con los piecitos descalzos golpeteando por el piso al tiempo que Derek maldice y corre tras él.

Nate llega a la puerta prácticamente de un salto, con ambas manos tirando del pomo con fuerza. La puerta no se abre, ya que está cerrada con seguro. Lo mueve de un lado a otro, gimiendo, lo agita y se cuelga de él en un intento desesperado por escapar.

Derek no se atreve a acercarse, en lugar de eso, sostiene el celular en ambas manos, tratando de decidir si llamar a Stiles es una buena idea. Entonces Nate comienza a patear la puerta con fuerza, con los pies totalmente al descubierto, chillando, y Derek se ve obligado a sostenerlo firmemente para evitar que se lastime.

Tan pronto sus brazos envuelven a Nate, éste comienza a gritar. Derek lo levanta con facilidad, pero se mueve tanto que tiene miedo de dejarlo caer. Atrae a Nate hacia su pecho para darle la vuelta mientras se retuerce y se lamenta, y con un movimiento logra que se voltee a verlo.

Nate tiene el rostro hinchado y rojo, con mocos y lágrimas bajándole por la barbilla mientras suelta alaridos y patadas. Uno de sus pies golpea a Derek cerca de la entrepierna, de modo que lo sostiene con más firmeza. Nate deja de gritar inmediatamente, quedándose completamente en silencio antes de que otra ronda de sollozos saliera de su pecho.

—Nate —insiste Derek. Pero Nate sólo continúa lloriqueando, intentando, inútilmente, regresar a la puerta. Derek lo acerca a su pecho en lugar de seguir sosteniéndolo por debajo de los brazos. Desliza un brazo por debajo de los muslos de Nate y camina de vuelta a la sala de estar. Nate hunde el rostro húmedo en el cuello de Derek mientras éste se sienta en el sofá sin saber qué hacer.

—Nate —vuelve a insistir—, tu padre me pidió que viniera porque tuvo que irse al trabajo. Pero volverá pronto.

Nate niega con la cabeza, llorando silenciosamente, apretando la camisa de Derek con los puños. Sus pequeños hombros temblando tanto que Derek decide envolverlo con su brazo libre, acariciándole la espalda.

—Está bien —murmura, inseguro y torpe. Nate no deja de gimotear—. ¿Te lastimaste los pies?

—Mi papá… —La respiración de Nate vuelve a entrecortarse—. Dijo que no me dejaría…

—Y no lo hizo. Va a regresar.

—No se despidió de mí —se queja Nate, empezando a llorar otra vez—. No… —No logra continuar, los sus sollozos sonando ahogados contra la camisa de Derek.

Se quedan en esa misma posición durante un largo rato. Derek no deja de sostener a Nate y éste no deja de temblar. De pronto, se tranquiliza y su corazón vuelve a latir con normalidad. Derek continúa acariciándole la espalda, procurando parecer tranquilizador.

—¿Qué tipo de historias te gustan? —pregunta cuando Nate se calma lo suficiente. El pequeño acomoda la cabeza para presionar la mejilla contra el esternón de Derek. Y suelta un resoplido.

—Las de papá.

—¿Y sobre qué son?

—Sobre Scott, y Derek, y Lydia, y todos.

Derek baja la vista hacia Nate.

—¿Qué tipo de historias?

—Acerca… —Nate respira temblorosamente, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar otra vez. Tiene los ojos brillantes con lágrimas que amenazan con comenzar a caer nuevamente—. Acerca de Boyd y de Erica y el lugar del cual no podían escapar, y acerca de Derek atravesando una pared con las manos para ayudarlos a escapar. Y acerca de Isaac enojándose mucho y Derek evitando que lastime a Stiles. Y Allison disparando flechas, y acerca de Scott, que no sabía aullar, y acerca de todos los malos, y Derek ayudando a todos a darles una paliza.

Habla de Derek como si éste fuera un personaje en una historia, como si en este momento aquel Derek y el que lo está sosteniendo no fueran el mismo.

—Parecen muy buenas —dice Derek después de un momento. Nate hace un sonidito, y vuelve a gemir, ocultando el rostro—. ¿Te sabes la del lagarto?

—Jackson se había enfadado y se había convertido en un lagarto —murmura Nate.

—¿Y la de la piscina? ¿La conoces?

Nate permanece quieto, tratando de pensar, y luego niega con la cabeza. Así que Derek se recuesta en el sillón, acariciándole el pelo a Nate mientras habla. No tiene ninguna experiencia contando historias, pero espera que el sonido de su voz sea suficiente para calmarlo.

—El lagarto poseía la habilidad de paralizar a todos los que tocaba. Un día, yo…, Derek, no fue lo bastante rápido y fue paralizado y arrojado dentro de una piscina gigante. Stiles estaba ahí, y saltó para rescatarlo. Porque Derek estaba paralizado, así que no podía nadar. Al lagarto no le gustaba el agua porque… no le gustaba bañarse, así que no podía entrar. De modo que durante un largo, largo tiempo, Stiles sostuvo a Derek dentro de la piscina para que éste no se ahogara. Permanecieron así por horas, y Stiles estaba muy cansado, ya que Derek era bastante pesado, pero a pesar de eso no lo soltó, aun cuando Derek creyó que lo haría.

—Pero Stiles no tiene superpoderes —murmura Nate, medio dormido.

—Stiles no necesitaba de ningún superpoder para salvar a sus amigos. Era muy valiente. —Nate se lleva una mano a su propia oreja, frotándosela distraídamente con los párpados caídos.

—¿Y después qué pasó?

—Scott apareció y espantó al lagarto justo a tiempo.

—¿Entonces quién te salvó?

—Pues, supongo que Stiles me..., salvó a Derek. Antes que nadie.

Derek de pronto comprende aquellas palabras. Mira hacia abajo y Nate tiene los ojos cerrados, las lágrimas secándosele en las mejillas. Derek no se atreve a moverse. Y se da cuenta de que ya no tiene el teléfono, de que debió haberlo tirado cuando recogió a Nate.

Cuidadosamente, deja caer la cabeza contra el respaldar del mueble y cierra los ojos. Decide quedarse así hasta que Stiles regrese. No quiere arriesgarse a intentar llevar a Nate a la cama y despertarlo. No puede evitar preguntarse si esto sucede a menudo, pero luego piensa que, de ser así, Stiles lo hubiera mencionado.

Quizá Nate había estado sonámbulo pero… No, había estado muy alerta. No le había aterrado la presencia de Derek. Lo había aterrado la idea de que su padre lo hubiera abandonado. 

En algún lugar de la casa, una puerta sigue crujiendo.

Derek coloca una mano encima de la cabeza de Nate, y espera.

 

-

 

Se despierta por sonido del coche de Stiles deteniéndose en la entrada, pero no abre los ojos. Está estirado en el sillón con Nate encima de él y medio atrapado entre su cuerpo y el mueble. Una de sus manos está en una de las orejas de Derek. Derek no sabía, antes de aquel momento, que los niños de seis años eran capaces de moverse tanto en sueños.

Permaneciendo inmóvil, puede oír a Stiles abriendo la puerta y quitándose los zapatos. Derek no sabe qué hora es, pero está casi seguro de que ya ha salido el sol. Siente los pasos de Stiles acercándose, deteniéndose cerca del sillón.

—Esto no es justo —murmura, dejando caer algo en la mesita de café. Suena muy agotado. Derek continúa sin abrir los ojos y Nate apenas se revuelve.

Un segundo más tarde, Stiles suspira, desplomándose en otro sillón. No pasa mucho rato antes de que pueda oír sus ronquidos en algún lugar cerca de sus pies.

 

-

 

La próxima vez que despierta es porque siente una patada en el estómago. Suelta un quejido mientras Nate se revuelve encima de él para levantarse. Sin decir nada, Derek lo levanta y lo coloca en el piso, recibiendo una sonrisita adormilada como recompensa. Derek observa a Nate subiéndose al sillón en el que Stiles está echado; sentado con las piernas abiertas y estiradas en el piso frente a él, los brazos sueltos por los costados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

No se ve como si estuviera dormido, se ve como si estuviera desmayado.

Nate se sienta junto a Stiles y toma una de sus manos, hundiéndose a su lado y cerrando los ojos.

Derek está despierto y alerta.

Se sienta, haciendo una mueca. Algunas veces, muy pocas y normalmente por pocos segundos, antes de que su metabolismo se active, siente la edad. Tiene el cuello rígido y los hombros adoloridos. La tela en la parte frontal de su camisa está rígida en las partes en las que Nate lloró anoche.

Vuelve a observarlos.

Nate se ve diminuto, casi tan agotado como Stiles, ambos girados hacia el otro en una posición increíblemente incómoda.

Derek se sorprende a sí mismo sonriendo antes de darse la vuelta en búsqueda de un baño.

Termina en el piso de arriba después de deambular por algunas habitaciones casi vacías del primer piso. Stiles tenía razón cuando había dicho que había espacio de sobras para muchos invitados, pero Derek no termina de entender qué piensa hacer con tantas habitaciones.

Subiendo las escaleras del segundo piso, gira hacia la derecha y avanza hacia la última puerta de un pasillo amplio. Observa dentro de las habitaciones al pasar frente a ellas. Hay una oficina, con un escritorio y más montones de libros y cajas sin abrir. Está la habitación de Stiles; una cama doble deshecha y un armario es todo lo que Derek puede ver mientras pasa por delante de la misma. Se detiene justo cuando atraviesa la última puerta a la izquierda.

Con el ceño fruncido, dando un paso hacia atrás y mirando dentro.

La habitación está a oscuras, las cortinas tan cerradas que ni un rayo de sol las atraviesa, pero hay suficiente luz proveniente del pasillo, de modo que Derek debería ser capaz de ver.

Pero no puede.

Se transforma parcialmente, haciendo que los ojos le brillen, de modo que puedan ajustarse mejor, pero sólo puede apreciar algo más oscuro en una esquina, posiblemente un armario. Presiona una mano contra la puerta para abrirla, pero algo la está bloqueando por detrás. Se apoya contra la misma, que cruje mientras cede lentamente.

La habitación continúa a oscuras.

Frunciendo más el ceño, esforzando la mirada, da un paso al frente, decidido a encontrar algún interruptor de luz, pero es empujado con fuerza hacia atrás, casi cayendo al piso, sorprendido.

Se endereza con un gruñido, apretándose el pecho. La parte delantera de su cuerpo se siente fría, no puede sentir mucho los dedos. Se le ocurre que esta debe ser la habitación de Nate, y justo como el almacén, Stiles debe tenerla bajo una estricta protección.

Derek se dirige al baño, frotándose el esternón.

Observa su rostro en el espejo mientras busca el enjugue bucal. Tiene el cabello muy crecido y su barba está a uno o dos centímetros de convertirse en un nido de pájaro. Se lleva una mano al rostro. Había un tiempo en que le importaba su apariencia. Sin embargo, durante los últimos meses, Derek ni siquiera parece tener la voluntad de cortarse el cabello o vestirse con ropas que no estén desgastadas. Se recorta la barba cuando empieza a molestarle, y no se pone camisas que tengan manchas visibles, pero es todo.

Se ha acostumbrado a verse a sí mismo de este modo, a sentir que no necesita impresionar a nadie, pero se pregunta cómo se sienten los demás al verlo nuevamente. Él todavía se sorprende cada vez que ve a Stiles, crecido y desaliñado, sin comer ni dormir como es debido, justo como en los viejos tiempos. A excepción de que ahora, Derek quiere tomar a Stiles de los hombros y sacudirlo al ver la manera en que sus pantalones le cuelgan de la cintura. Quiere obligarlo a dormir por un día entero y a comer tanto que no pueda levantarse.

Haber estado alejado durante tanto tiempo ha confundido los instintos de Derek; a la primera señal de confianza ya se está sintiendo sobreprotector.

Se lava la cara un par de minutos más tarde, y escucha movimientos viniendo del piso de abajo. Deja de moverse, las manos camino a su rostro, y escucha. Alguien está levantado y en la cocina.

Cuando Derek regresa al piso de abajo, consigue a Nate de pie sobre su pequeño taburete, organizando un montón de ingredientes sobre la encimera. Se da la vuelta cuando escucha a Derek entrar en la habitación, sus ojos rojos e hinchados y una expresión de seriedad en el rostro.

—Buenos días —dice Derek, acercándose.

—Hola —murmura Nate, dándole la espalda y regresando a su tarea.

—¿Vas a preparar el desayuno?

—Quiero hacer panqueques. —Observa la caja de mezcla para panqueques que está sosteniendo—. Pero no se me permite usar la cocina.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

Nate asiente, con la barbilla apuntándole hacia el pecho y mirando hacia abajo. Está tranquilo mientras Derek prepara la mezcla y precalienta el sartén, sólo observándolo mientras trabaja.

Cuando Derek vierte las primeras dos porciones, Nate se desliza del taburete y se ocupa de poner la mesa. Lo observa por el rabillo del ojo para asegurarse de que no se tropiece con los libros que están en el piso.

Ya casi ha terminado de cocinar cuando oye a Stiles entrar en la habitación. Nate acaba de subirse en la encimera detrás de Derek, esperando, cuando Stiles se aclara la garganta desde la puerta.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunta con voz ronca.

—Panqueques —dice Nate, y parece ser explicación suficiente, porque Stiles no hace más preguntas.

Derek apaga la cocina cuando el último panqueque está listo, y los lleva todos a la mesa. Escucha el sonido de Nate cayendo al piso y siguiéndolo. Stiles tarda un rato antes de unírseles.

—Este es de Nate. —Derek coloca el primer panqueque del montón en el plato de Nate.

—¿Y eso qué se supone que es? —pregunta Stiles, frotándose dos dedos encima de su ojo izquierdo.

—Es un lobo —dice Nate, complacido, vertiendo media botella de jarabe de arce encima.

Stiles tiene pinta de querer protestar, así que Derek le quita la botella. Quiere evitar una discusión entre ellos hoy. Nate no le pone atención mientras se dedica a comer.

—¿Por qué estamos pidiendo perdón? —pregunta Stiles mientras Derek coloca dos de los panqueques más grandes sobre su plato, alcanzándole el jarabe de arce.

—¿Qué? —pregunta, confundido.

 Stiles señala hacia la mesa.

—Panqueques de disculpa.

Derek observa a Nate, cuyos hombros le llegan hasta las orejas mientras mastica su comida.

—¿Nate?

Ambos observan mientras Nate traga, con los ojos fijos en el plato.

—Papá lamenta haberse ido ayer —dice.

Stiles luce afligido.

—Es cierto, amigo —dice suavemente.

—Y yo lamento haber pateado a Derek —termina Nate.

Esta vez la expresión en el rostro de Stiles es mucho más divertida.

—¿Pateaste a Derek? —trata de sonar como si lo estuviera reprochando, pero no lo logra en absoluto, una esquina de sus labios levantándose mientras le dirige la mirada a Derek.

—Pero lo siento —insiste Nate.

—Está bien, Nate. No lo hiciste a propósito —le dice Derek.

—¿Y por qué pide perdón Derek? —pregunta Stiles, ahora sonriendo. Levanta las cejas mientras mira a Derek, expectante.

—Yo…

—Derek lamenta no haber hecho las voces —dice Nate antes de que pudiera decir nada, hablando con la boca llena de jarabe.

—Las voces —repite  Stiles, frunciendo el ceño.

—Para la historia.

—Derek te contó una historia.

Nate asiente con la cabeza.

Stiles se ve completamente destrozado. Está mirando a Nate como si no pudiera creerse lo que escucha, la pequeña sonrisa desapareciendo de su rostro, alejándose el tenedor de la boca. Por algún motivo, Derek se siente avergonzado.

—¿Sobre qué? —pregunta Stiles, y la voz se le quiebra un poco. Derek aparta la mirada.

De pronto Nate está muy alerta.

—Jackson paralizó a Derek y lo empujó a la piscina, y Stiles lo salvó porque él no podía nadar y a Jackson no le gustaba bañarse.

—Es… —comienza Stiles— Es una buena historia.

—Y Stiles no necesitaba tener superpoderes —agrega Nate, como dándole su aprobación.

—Apuesto a que le hacían falta.

Nate mueve la cabeza.

—¡No, no los necesitaba! En serio no tenía superpoderes.

—Ya lo sé, amigo. Eso es genial. —Stiles sonríe, suavizando la voz. Derek se come sus panqueques en silencio.

Más tarde, cuando todos (incluyendo Stiles) han repetido porciones, Derek se ofrece a hacer café.

—¿Puedo yo beber un poco? —pregunta Nate.

—Nop —dice Derek, de modo que Stiles no tenga que hacerlo.

—¡Pero todos en mi clase beben café!

—No puede ser, todo el mundo sabe que los niños que beben café nunca crecen.

Nate abre los ojos de la impresión mientras Stiles se ríe por lo bajo.

—¿Es eso cierto?

—Es lo que mi madre me dijo, y ella jamás mentía.

Nate se reclina en su asiento, muy quieto mientras procesa la nueva información. Derek puede sentir la mirada de Stiles sobre él, pero no se da la vuelta. En vez de eso, levanta la mirada hacia el reloj de pared sobre su cabeza. Son las nueve y media de la mañana.

—¿Te tomarás el día libre? —pregunta, encendiendo la máquina de café.

—Por supuesto. No pienso poner pie en ese lugar hasta el lunes. —Stiles suena como si se estuviera estirando—. ¿Qué hay de ti, amigo? ¿Tienes ganas de ir al campamento?

—Hoy Boyd nos hablará sobre los escarabajos.

—Tomaré eso como un sí.

El autobús recoge a Nate a las diez, y Stiles se despide de él desde la puerta, apretando la taza de café entre sus manos mientras Nate se apresura, la mochila rebotando detrás de él. No hubo ningún abrazo o un beso de despedida, sólo un saludo a Derek con la mano mientras Stiles le deseaba a Nate que tuviera un buen día. Derek observó desde la sala, su propio café enfriándose en la mesa.

Cuando Stiles se une a él, se sienta en otro sofá, suspirando mientras se relaja.

—¿Qué tal estuvo anoche? —pregunta después de un tiempo. Suena como si ya lo supiera.

—¿Siempre se asusta de esa forma?

Stiles suspira otra vez, colocando su taza de café en la mesa junto a la de Derek.

—A veces, sí. Pensé que no lo haría. Contigo. Le gustas.

—Él quería que tú estuvieras aquí —dice Derek en lugar de decir que a Nate también le gusta Stiles—. Casi se escapa de la casa.

Stiles se entierra el rostro en las manos, gimiendo.

—Lo siento. —Es apagado y débil, pero Derek lo entiende de todas formas—. Necesitaba… Si se despertaba de esa forma mientras yo estaba trabajando aquí, no habría podido terminar a tiempo.

Derek no contesta.

—Le contaste una historia. —Stiles dice poco tiempo después.

—Se había alterado.

—Tú… siempre eres el héroe en mis historias, ¿sabes?

Derek ya se lo había imaginado, pero oír a Stiles decirlo en voz alta lo hace darse cuenta de lo raro que es.

—¿Por qué?

Stiles se encoge de hombros.

—No estabas aquí, era fácil. Le encantan esas historias.

Derek asiente con la cabeza. Stiles finalmente baja las manos y lo mira a los ojos.

—Creo que te quiero besar.

Derek lo sabe. Puede olerlo, y puede oír el sonido del corazón de Stiles martillándole contra el pecho.

—Nunca he querido besarte antes —continúa Stiles—. Bueno, no realmente. No fuera de mis fantasías. Pero eres bueno con mi hijo, y me preparaste café, y te ves terrible. Es una combinación peligrosa.

—¿Me veo terrible? —Es todo lo que Derek piensa en preguntar.

Stiles se encoge de hombros.

—Está bien. Yo también me veo terrible.

Se sientan en silencio después de eso, cada uno terminando su café, sentados en diferentes sofás. La tensión prácticamente se puede palpar, y el corazón de Stiles sigue latiéndole deprisa, el sonido llenando toda la habitación.

Derek quiere decir algo, pero de alguna forma la atmósfera entre ellos se siente frágil.

—¿Quieres…? —comienza Stiles, llevándose una mano a la nuca, sus ojos fijos en algún lugar cerca de los hombros de Derek—. Es decir, ¿quieres… quieres quizá ir arriba? ¿Conmigo? Yo… Mierda, llevo demasiado tiempo sin hacer esto —se queja, apretando los ojos y sonrojándose.

Derek está sosteniendo la taza con mucha fuerza, así que la coloca sobre la mesa antes de hacer un desastre.

No debería. No debería, porque Stiles tiene un hijo, y Derek ni siquiera sabe quién es la madre de Nate. No debería, porque Stiles está privado de sueño, posiblemente no pueda pensar como es debido, y Derek está igual. No debería, porque cada vez que se involucra con alguien suceden cosas malas, y no puede permitirse arruinar la vida de Stiles como todo lo demás.

Pero lo desea. Lo desea tanto que se le debe notar en el rostro, porque cuando Stiles abre los ojos después de un largo silencio y lo observa, le ofrece una media sonrisa y se levanta.

Derek lo sigue fuera de la sala de estar y subiendo las escaleras. Sigue a Stiles a través del pasillo y dentro de su habitación, donde la cama desecha se siente como un ser amenazante esperando por ellos.

Se detienen uno frente al otro junto a la puerta cerrada. Derek tiene las manos apretadas junto a su propio cuerpo. No sabe qué está haciendo, pero aun así da un paso al frente. Se detiene al notar que Stiles se tensa, antes de relajar los hombros y soltar una risa.

—Lo siento —dice—. Continúa.

Derek se mueve de forma forzosa, alargando los brazos y sosteniendo el rostro de Stiles con una mano, sintiéndose torpe. Pero Stiles lo acepta, inclinando la cabeza y frotando su áspera mejilla contra la palma de Derek.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo? —pregunta Derek en voz baja. Stiles lo mira a los ojos, caídos y penetrantes. Coloca sus manos en las caderas de Derek, aferrándose a su camisa.

—Muchísimo.

—¿Por qué?

—La vida de un adulto es complicada —suspira Stiles, presionando sus labios contra la mano de Derek, cerrando los ojos.

Está bien.

Cuando se besan, los labios de Stiles están resecos y agrietados. Derek los lame antes de que Stiles abra la boca para él, y a continuación todo se vuelve más húmedo. Stiles sabe a café. Se acerca más al pecho de Derek, como si tuviera frío, sus manos aprisionadas entre ambos mientras Derek sostiene su rostro y lo mantiene inmóvil.

Derek puede hacer esto. Ambos lo necesitan. No tiene ser… nada más.

Casi no hacen ningún sonido mientras se besan. A Stiles le cuesta respirar, y sus barbillas suenan rasposas mientras se frotan entre sí. Derek mueve las manos hasta su cabeza, hundiendo los dedos en el cabello lacio de Stiles, y éste gime suavemente. De alguna forma se las arregla para deslizar los dedos dentro de la camisa de Derek, sus frías manos presionándole el fuerte estómago, haciéndolo estremecer y retroceder.

Stiles lo observa mientras lo recorre con las manos, rasguñando el pecho de Derek, encontrándose con el abundante vello de ahí. Tiene los labios húmedos y rojos, y Derek vuelve a inclinarse hacia él, deslizando la lengua dentro de la boca de Stiles en un movimiento.

No piensa en nada mientras empuja a Stiles de espaldas a la cama.

Derek se extiende encima de él, colocándose entre las piernas de Stiles. Sus dedos siguen en el cabello de Stiles, mientras éste se aferra a sus hombros, desliza las manos sobre sus costados, y alrededor de su espalda, hasta llegar a la cintura de los pantalones de Derek. A Derek se le entrecorta la respiración al sentir los dedos de Stiles hundirse dentro de su ropa interior.

Derek cuela una de sus manos entre los cuerpos de ambos, tocando a Stiles a través de sus pantalones, dejándole levantar las caderas, y restregarse contra sus dedos.

Stiles rompe el beso para dirigir la mirada hacia donde Derek está apretándolo con suavidad, sus propios dedos hundiéndose más dentro de los pantalones de éste hasta que toma sus nalgas entre sus manos.

Ambos están en silencio; la casa y todo a sus alrededores está en silencio. La cama no hace ningún sonido de protesta mientras se mueven sobre ella, tratando de hallar un mejor ángulo para que Derek empuje sus caderas hacia abajo. Lentamente, moviendo su cuerpo hacia arriba y hacia abajo, hasta que Stiles lo aprieta con más fuerza y empuja, jadeando contra su cuello.

Levanta las rodillas y apoyando sus pies descalzos sobre el colchón, a ambos lados de Derek, para poder recibir mejor sus movimientos. Para entonces, ya ambos están duros; la erección de Stiles visible a través de la delgada tela de sus pantalones, mientras la de Derek está comenzando a doler; necesita salir de sus jeans.

Como si le leyera el pensamiento, Stiles aparta las manos del culo de Derek, desabrochándolo con un rápido movimiento, empujando sus pantalones tanto como le es posible, sin levantar la espalda del colchón. Derek suspira aliviado, besando a Stiles nuevamente mientras vuelven a  reanudar el ritmo.

Siente los dedos de Stiles chocar contra los suyos, permitiéndole quitarle los pantalones; ayudándolo a cerrar las manos de ambos alrededor de sus miembros, la base de la mano de Stiles chocando contra la cabeza de su pene.

Maldice en voz baja contra la boca abierta de Stiles, bajando la mirada hacia donde están presionados juntos dentro de sus manos, rojo intenso y mojado. Observa sus erecciones ir y venir entre ellos.

Derek hace presión hacia abajo, sosteniendo su peso con ayuda de sus codos, mientras lleva su mano libre al rostro de Stiles, sin mirar. Pasa los dedos a través de su cabello, echándolo hacia atrás y alejándolo de su frente mientras hace más presión y tira suavemente. Stiles jadea debajo de él, estira el cuello hacia atrás, tensándose, acabando con un gemido.

Derek observa las líneas de semen golpear la tela cubriendo sus estómagos, frotándose a sí mismo con más rapidez, su mano húmeda, tirando, y acabando dos segundos después, jadeando. Cierra la boca alrededor del hombro de Stiles, sobrellevando su orgasmo mientras los latidos del corazón de Stiles se hacen más lentos.

Los dedos de Derek se sienten adormecidos al soltar el cabello de Stiles, aplanándolo contra su cabeza nuevamente, ambos respirando agitadamente. Se aparta de encima, haciéndose a un lado y cayendo junto a Stiles, haciendo una mueca mientras despega su otra mano de sus miembros blandos.

Stiles gime, uno de sus brazos atrapado bajo Derek.

—Eso fue… rápido —dice, y Derek resopla—. Siento que volví a tener dieciséis años.

—Esto jamás hubiera pasado cuando tenías dieciséis.

—Pasó en mi mente.

Derek voltea el rostro para mirar su enrojecido perfil.

—Me odiabas cuando tenías dieciséis.

—En primer lugar —suspira Stiles, moviéndose mientras se sube los pantalones con una mano—, no te odiaba.

Derek murmura, también volviendo a colocarse sus pantalones donde pertenecen, pero se siente demasiado sucio para abrochárselos. Stiles aprovecha la oportunidad para liberar su brazo de debajo de él.

—Y en segundo lugar, incluso si lo hubiera hecho, no era ciego.

La habitación está bañada en la luz proveniente de la ventana, y Derek puede ver el sudor brillando sobre la frente de Stiles, la rojez desvaneciéndose de sus mejillas. Tiene las pestañas húmedas y pegadas entre sí, más largas de lo que Derek piensa que son.

Derek se lame los labios.

—¿Alguna vez has… con otro hombre?

Stiles lo mira de reojo.

— _Sí_ , Derek —dice, en tono condescendiente—. No te preocupes, no entraré en estado de shock sólo porque eyaculaste encima de mí.

Derek no dice nada, ocupándose de limpiarse los dedos con la camisa.

—¿Y tú? —pregunta Stiles después de un momento, mirando al techo.

Derek dice que sí, y no dice nada más.

—Si quieres puedes tomar una ducha, te prestaré algo de ropa.

Stiles suelta un gruñido mientras se levanta, y comienza a hurgar en su armario. Derek se queda de pie detrás de él, con los pantalones desabrochados. Stiles lo dirige hacia el baño cuando encuentra una camisa para él. Más tarde, todavía con el cabello húmedo, Stiles lo invita a marcharse, diciendo que se iba a pasar el día limpiando. Le da las gracias, sin especificar por qué, y prácticamente le cierra la puerta en la cara.

Derek conduce de vuelta al bosque en un estado de confusión, preguntándose si sólo se imaginó el rechazo de Stiles, o si sólo eran ilusiones suyas.

Sus labios siguen sensibles cuando llega a la cabaña. Una vez adentro, observa a su alrededor, al desorden y al silencio, y decide que, a la mierda, va a pasarse la tarde durmiendo. A salvo de sus pensamientos y el vacío que siente en el pecho.

 

-

 

No espera oír nada de Stiles durante un tiempo, pero al día siguiente, su nombre aparece en la pantalla de su celular, acompañado de una llamada.

Se lo queda viendo por un momento, debatiéndose en que decir si se trata de algún tipo de… llamada sexual. A una parte de él (una parte en específico) le gustaría estar de acuerdo, pero el resto de él sabe que significaría problemas. Que terminaría arrepintiéndose de ello.

Contesta justo antes de que la llamada caiga en el buzón.

—¿Hola…?

—No suenes tan aterrado —dice la voz de Stiles en su oreja—. Puedes simplemente no contestar.

—Yo no… ¿Pasa algo?

Stiles suelta un resoplido.

—Nate quiere hablar contigo, ¿puedes dedicarle cinco minutos?

—Por supuesto —dice Derek rápidamente, haciendo a un lado los vegetales que estaba cortando sobre el mostrador. Espera mientras Stiles se aparta del teléfono.

—Hola —dice Nate. Suena enfadado.

—Hola, Nate. —Derek se reclina del mostrador, trata de oír los sonidos de fondo del otro lado de la llamada—. ¿Cómo estás, amigo?

—Estoy aburrido —contesta Nate—. Papá tiene que trabajar, y no se me permite ver televisión.

—Hace un día demasiado hermoso para encerrarse a ver televisión —ofrece Derek, y Nate resopla.

—Eso es lo que papá dijo.

—Él es inteligente algunas veces. —Eso hace que Nate se ría un poco, y Derek se siente sólo un poco mal al respecto—. ¿Qué hay de Lucy? ¿Puedes visitarla?

—Papá dijo que fue a visitar a su abuela.

—Ya veo, qué inoportuno.

—¿Puedes venir? —pregunta Nate, con voz suplicante—. Todavía no te he mostrado mis cubos Lego.

Derek observa a su alrededor. Necesita estar cerca del lugar de la construcción hoy, debe supervisar la llegada del material e informar al contratista de algunos cambios que decidió la noche anterior. Sólo había estado preparando el almuerzo antes de marcharse cuando Stiles lo llamó.

—Hoy no es un buen día —dice, tan gentilmente como puede. Puede jurar que siente los ánimos de Nate oscurecerse a través del teléfono.

—¿Por qué?

—Estoy construyendo una casa, ¿recuerdas?

Nate no dice nada por un segundo.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

—¿Ayudarme a construir una casa?

—¡Yo construyo casas con mis Legos todo el tiempo, papá lo sabe! —Nate suena emocionado de pronto, gritando lejos del teléfono—. ¡Papá! ¡Dile a Derek que sé cómo construir casas!

—¿Qué? —Escucha a Stiles gritar a modo de respuesta. Luego Nate corre con el teléfono a otra habitación, Derek puede oír sus pasos resonando a su alrededor—. ¿Qué hay con las casas?

—Dile a Derek que puedo ayudarlo a construir su casa, yo sé cómo.

—Espera, no puedo… Bien, sostenlo en mi oído. Ahí. —Hay un crujido, algo raspando el suelo, y luego la voz de Stiles, fuerte y clara—. ¿Qué hay con las casas?

—¿Trabajarás desde casa hoy? —pregunta Derek.

—Sí, tengo editar algunas cosas.

—¿Qué necesitas? ¿Tu computadora? ¿Es todo?

—Pues, sí, supongo. Ya todo está digitalizado —dice Stiles—. ¿Por qué?

—Podrías venir, traer lo que necesitas para trabajar. Yo puedo mostrarle el bosque a Nate. —Stiles está en silencio, y Derek se pregunta si quizá necesita estar solo. Si no quiere volver a ver a Derek por un tiempo, si es mejor reconocer lo que hicieron y dejarlo ir, dejarlo desaparecer con el tiempo.

Pero Derek se siente solo.

Y sabe que Stiles también, porque, de no ser así, ¿por qué llamarlo a él? ¿Por qué no a su padre, o a Scott?

—Pueden almorzar aquí —ofrece, vacilante.

—Yo… En realidad suena como una buena idea. —Stiles suspira, y hay otro crujido cuando (Derek cree) toma el teléfono de las manos de Nate—. Nos sentimos un poco claustrofóbicos aquí. Nate se niega a jugar en el jardín.

—¡Hay abejas por todas partes! —grita Nate desde el fondo.

—¿Necesitas usar Internet? —pregunta Derek—. Aquí afuera no hay señal.

—No, ya tengo todo, yo… —deja de hablar, suspirando otra vez— Gracias, estaremos ahí después de cambiarnos.

—Llámame cuando estén en la carretera, los recogeré en la entrada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segundo y último capítulo de _How Derek Met His Smallest Fan_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculpo por la tardanza. La vida y los problemas nunca dejan de venir como oleadas descontroladas. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, las lecturas, y el apoyo. Y sobre todo, por la paciencia, para aquellos que continuaron dándome ánimos a pesar de todo.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten. 
> 
> **Además de eso, una persona (_sterxk en Wattpad, htt_sterxk en AO3) se tomó el atrevimiento de subir esta traducción a Wattpad y hacerla pasar como suya, y eso resultó en muchos problemas y en poca motivación de continuar. Esta persona NO soy yo. No tengo cuenta en Wattpad ni en ninguna otra plataforma dedicada a la escritura. Como siempre, NO autorizo a que suban mis trabajos/traducciones a ningún otro sitio**.

Derek está un poco preocupado, debido a todo lo que tiene para comer son vegetales, pero Nate se los come todos sin quejarse ni una sola vez. Es obvio que está muy emocionado por estar fuera de casa, saltando en su asiento mientras mastica la comida y observa a su alrededor.

—Se parece a nuestra antigua casa —dice, escupiendo trocitos de tomate sobre la mesa. Stiles la limpia con una servilleta de papel.

La cabaña es probablemente más pequeña que el antiguo apartamento de Stiles, con solo un dormitorio y una sala con una cocina integrada. Pero se siente igual de acogedora, a diferencia de la casa donde viven ahora.

Stiles se ve relajado, la tensión sobre sus hombros a que la Derek se había acostumbrado ya no está mientras se come su ensalada y le echa un ojo a Nate.

—Sigo sin saber cómo es que nunca supe nada sobre este lugar —dice después de un tiempo, cuando le permite a Nate dejar la mesa e ir a explorar.

—En aquel entonces nunca me preguntaste dónde había estado viviendo.

—Considerando que todo el tiempo nos la pasábamos corriendo por todo el bosque, es raro que jamás nos topamos con la cabaña en algún momento.

—Alguien sin duda la encontró en algún momento. —Derek comienza a apilar los platos sucios que tiene en frente a mala gana. No quiere irse, le gusta poder hablar sin sentir como si estuviera caminando de puntillas alrededor de algo que no tiene permitido mencionar. El hecho de que Stiles le pregunte sobre sí mismo es seguro, existe muy poco que Stiles desconozca.

—¿Te refieres a que alguien había estado viviendo aquí cuando regresaste?

—No, pero alguien solía venir los fines de semana, al menos. Supongo que se detuvieron al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba vacía.

—¿Qué pasará cuando te mudes a la otra casa? —Sigue a Derek al fregadero y lo aparta de en medio cuando Derek comienza a arremangarse las mangas. Derek comienza a protestar, pero una simple mirada de Stiles lo detiene—. ¿Dejarás que un montón de extraños utilicen este lugar como una especie de…?

Le dirige una mirada a Nate, que está revisando un montón de revistas viejas apretujadas en la parte inferior de un librero.

—Ya sabes. —Mueve las cejas y Derek se niega a encontrarlo divertido. Hay algo extraño acerca de Stiles siendo tan cuidadoso, especialmente porque Nate no les está poniendo atención alguna.

—Estoy muy seguro de que solo eran los de seguridad bebiendo y pasando la noche.

Las manos jabonosas de Stiles se mueven expertas sobre la vajilla, dejando todo limpio y listo para guardar rápidamente mientras Derek lo observa. Hay una ventana justo sobre el fregadero, y la luz del sol viniendo a través hace que Stiles tenga los ojos entrecerrados mientras utiliza el paño de cocina para secarse las manos. Derek quiere acercarse, siente la necesidad de levantar las manos y tocar la nuca de Stiles con los dedos, adentrarlos en el cuello de su camisa, pasar su brazo alrededor de su hombro.

Se queda quieto en su lado, tieso y demasiado consciente de sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Stiles lo observa como si supiera lo que está pensando y suspira, volviendo a colgar el paño en la manilla de la despensa.

—Pensé que debías irte —dice, apoyando la cadera contra la encimera para observar a Derek apropiadamente. Cuando lo mira de esa forma, Derek siente que requiere de toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar acercarse a Stiles, presionar sus cuerpos desde los muslos hasta el pecho y respirar el mismo aire tan solo por un momento.

En lugar de eso, se aleja. Se voltea hacia Nate, quien ya lo está observando, como esperando la señal para correr hacia la puerta. Derek le sonríe y Nate le devuelve el gesto, poniéndose en pie y apresurándose en colocarse los zapatos.

—¿Estará bien? —pregunta Derek en voz baja, todavía observando hacia la puerta.

—¿Nate? Estará bien —responde Stiles, también silenciosamente—. Tú estarás ahí.

Derek deja de resistirse y voltea el rostro para observar a Stiles, pero ya éste está volviendo hacia la mesa, preparando su portátil y sacando los papeles de la mochila que trajo consigo.

—¡Derek! —grita Nate, dando saltitos en el mismo sitio—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Nos vamos.

 

-

 

No es una caminata para nada corta para un niño de seis años, pero Nate no se queja. Mantiene su diminuta mano muy firme dentro de la de Derek y habla durante casi todo el trayecto. Le cuenta a Derek acerca de un programa de televisión que le gusta ver y acerca de sus compañeros de campamento. Le pregunta a Derek si es bueno escalando árboles y si puede arrancar uno del suelo con las manos.

—Nunca lo he intentado —dice, y los ojos de Nate se llenan de ilusión—. Y tampoco lo haremos hoy. Debemos cuidar de los árboles.

—Podemos plantarlo después —insiste Nate.

—Los árboles no funcionan de ese modo.

Nate se queda en silencio durante un momento antes de volver a hablar:

—Si te arrancasen el brazo, ¿volvería a crecer? —pregunta, y Derek se detiene en seco, perturbado por la pregunta.

Pero cuando baja la mirada Nate lo está observando, con ojos curiosos y la mirada expectante, y entonces recuerda que este es el hijo de _Stiles_.

—No —dice, firme y claro, para evitar que a Nate se le ocurriese experimentar—. No volvería a crecer.

—Pero nada te puede lastimar —continúa Nate. Ambos están bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol. La mano de Nate suda dentro de la de Derek, pero el pequeño no lo ha soltado ni un momento. Derek supone que Stiles posiblemente le haya pedido a Nate que no se atreviese a soltarlo mientras están en el bosque, y algo se retuerce dentro del pecho de Derek ante la obediencia de Nate. Ante su confianza.

—Sí que pueden —dice agachándose hasta la altura de Nate—. Puedo recuperarme más rápidamente que la mayoría de las personas, pero aun así duele mucho.

—Mi papá se lastimó la mano una vez y tuvo que ir al hospital. Lloró.

—Yo también habría llorado, si me lastimase tanto que tuviera que ir al hospital. ¿Tú no?

Nate asiente con la cabeza, cuidadosamente y frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Tu papá solía lastimarse mucho —dice Derek, pensando en el rostro lastimado de Stiles y sus nudillos agrietados, sus brazos resbalándose del cuerpo del Derek mientras ambos se hundían en el fondo de la piscina. En el titubeante latido del corazón de Stiles, lento y desvaneciéndose. En su rostro como una máscara ocultando a un demonio que lo estaba matando desde adentro—. Porque no comprendía que no podía sanar como yo.

—Porque no tiene superpoderes —dice Nate.

—No los necesita.

—Si él tuviera superpoderes, _yo_ tendría superpoderes. Como Lucy.

—No necesitas superpoderes. —Derek acaricia el cabello corto de Nate, haciéndolo bajar la cabeza y sonreír casi de manera involuntaria—. Los superpoderes están sobrevalorados.

Si Laura pudiera oírlo, piensa, se caería de la impresión.

—¿Qué significa sobrevalorado?

—Que la gente cree que son mucho mejores de lo que en realidad son.

Nate no se ve convencido.

—De no ser por Stiles y Allison, ¿cómo habrían Derek y todos los demás ganado tantas batallas?

Nate frunce los labios.

—Derek ganó muchas batallas.

—También perdió muchas.

—En las historias de papá siempre gana.

—Es muy fuerte y puede atravesar paredes con las manos, pero los planes siempre son gracias a Stiles. Y Allison ayuda con sus flechas. Y la madre de Scott y el padre de Stiles mantienen a todos a salvo. ¿No te dice eso en sus historias?

—Mi abuelo nunca me muestra su arma y mi papá dice que no puedo utilizar flechas hasta que tenga dieciséis. —Nate aleja la mirada—. A veces me odia.

Por un momento, Derek está confundido. Frunce el entrecejo mientras Nate se niega a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Quién te odia?

Pero al parecer ya Nate acabó la conversación, y finge que no escucha a Derek. Baja la mirada, observándose los zapatos hasta que Derek suspira y vuelve a ponerse de pie.

—Vamos, ya casi llegamos —dice y siguen caminando.

 

-

 

El lugar de la construcción todavía no tiene demasiada forma, pero Nate siente curiosidad de todo. Arrastra a Derek a observar las pilas de sacos de cemento y salta por encima de las delgadas líneas de alambre que marcan el perímetro, preguntándole a Derek dónde será la cocina y dónde las habitaciones. Se acuesta en el suelo dentro de uno de los rectángulos e imagina que ya está dentro de la casa, observando e imaginando que ya hay paredes y muebles a su alrededor.

Derek no le quita la vista de encima mientras habla con el contratista a cargo, señala los pequeños cambios que realizó en los planos y deja que el hombre se encargue de la entrega de los materiales mientras Derek regresa hacia donde está Nate, que ahora está sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la “cocina”.

—¿Qué te parece? —le pregunta, agachándose frente a él—. ¿Te gusta?

—Me gustará más cuando esté terminada. —Nate se entretiene tirando de los hilos de un desgarro en sus jeans—. ¿Puedo venir cuando esté lista?

—Por supuesto —dice Derek—. Puedes traer a tu papá y prepararnos macarrones con queso.

Las mejillas de Nate se sonrojan un poco y sonríe con la mirada baja.

—También podemos invitar a Lucy. Y a tu abuelo y a Melissa.

—¿Y a Scott? ¿Y a Lydia y Allison?

—A todo el que quiera venir —le dice Derek y no puede evitar sentir un atisbo de esperanza dentro del pecho. No contaba con esto cuando regresó a Beacon Hills. No contaba con que la manada de Scott le daría la bienvenida de la forma en que lo hicieron, no creía que volvería a invitar a nadie en su vida y que ellos estarían felices de ser invitados.

Porque Derek sabe que solo debe pedirlo y ellos vendrán a su nuevo hogar y lo incluirán en todas sus reuniones.

Beacon Hills no es lo que solía ser. _Derek_ no es lo que solía ser.

 

-

 

 

Cuando la cabaña aparece a la vista, Nate está sentado sobre sus hombros, rápidamente dormido y babeando un poco sobre la cabeza de Derek. Derek sostiene los brazos flojos de Nate, con el cuello rígido y caminando cuidadosamente, tratando de no despertarlo.

Stiles ha arrastrado una de las sillas de la cocina hasta afuera, y está sentado en el pequeño porche con la portátil sobre las piernas.

Levanta la mirada mientras Derek se acerca y sonríe al ver a Nate.

—¿Supongo que la caminata sí fue muy larga después de todo? —pregunta con suavidad, consciente de que Derek puede oírlo incluso a unos cuantos pies de distancia. Coloca la laptop en la silla, levantándose y estirándose. Derek lo observa levantando los hombros hasta las orejas y observa su camisa levantándose, los músculos de su estómago planos y completamente a la vista. Puede oír el sonido de las vértebras de Stiles tronándose—. ¿Se portó bien?

—Sí. —Derek se aclara la garganta, ignorando la sonrisa sabelotodo de Stiles—. Se portó muy bien.

Stiles extiende los brazos hacia Nate y Derek lo remueve de su cuello con mucho cuidado, acercándoselo. Casi no se mueve, y se acomoda rápidamente contra el pecho de Stiles, con la barbilla sobre el hombro de este y sus piernecitas delgadas alrededor de su cintura.

Stiles deja escapar un suspiro, presionando la mejilla contra la cabeza de Nate por un momento.

—¿Cómo durmió anoche? —pregunta Derek y Stiles suspira, sosteniendo a Nate con más firmeza mientras camina de vuelta a la cabaña. Derek lo sigue, llevando la portátil consigo.

—Se despertó alrededor de las tres, no quiso estar en el piso de arriba.

—¿Tiene pesadillas? —Derek guió a Stiles hacia el fondo de la casa, donde se encuentra la habitación. Apartó una pila de ropa encima de la cama para que Stiles pueda acostar a Nate y arroparlo con la mitad de la cobija.

—No lo sé, nunca dice nada. —Stiles acaricia el cabello de Nate, pasándole el pulgar sobre la ceja despeinada—. Simplemente está alterado, no… habla.

—Cuando estuve ahí —dice Derek—, cuando se despertó y tú no estabas, dijo que no te despediste, que le dijiste que te marchabas. Casi derrumba la puerta a patadas tratando de escapar de la casa. Para buscarte.

Stiles se arrodilla frente a Nate, posando los brazos sobre la cama mientras observa a su hijo dormido.

—No sé qué estoy haciendo mal —susurra después de un largo momento—. Fue difícil al comienzo, pero luego mejoró. Las cosas estaban mejorando, terminé de pagar por la tienda, comenzó a estudiar en una buena escuela, encontramos la casa. Y entonces, de la nada… No sé qué está pasando.

Está acariciando el cabello de Nate, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—No estás haciendo nada mal —dice Derek desde el final de la cama—. Estás dando tu mejor esfuerzo.

—Es evidente que estoy fallando como padre, Derek. —El tono de su voz es cortante y seco, y Derek retrocede. Observa los dedos de Stiles deteniéndose y alejarse de la cabeza de Nate y luego cubrirse su propio rostro, gimiendo con suavidad—. Lo siento, yo… debo dejar de tratarte de esta forma.

—Está bien.

—No está bien, es una mierda.

Stiles se levanta del piso, acomodando las sábanas de Nate.

—¿Y si… y si le sucede algo malo? —pregunta, con mucho cuidado. Derek frunce el ceño.

—No está enfermo, yo sería capaz de sentirlo. Todos lo haríamos.

—No pudiste sentir cuando yo… cuando… —Stiles se aferra a las sábanas, con las manos temblorosas mientras Derek da la vuelta a la cama y lo ayuda a soltarlas.

Dirige a Stiles de vuelta a la cocina, la palma de su mano posada en la espalda baja de Stiles.

Stiles se deja caer en el roído sillón cerca de la ventana, con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. Sin preguntar, Derek comienza a preparar café.

—Realmente nunca —comienza Stiles mientras Derek está de espaldas a él—… Realmente nunca imaginé que tendría hijos, ¿sabes? Después de aquel maldito año, después… No me sentí como yo mismo por un largo tiempo. Cuando pensaba en ello, me preguntaba… ¿y qué si todavía hubiese algo aquí dentro? ¿Y si pudiera contagiar a los demás? Incluso de no ser así, incluso si todo estuviera bien, ¿de verdad quería traer un niño a un mundo donde ese tipo de mierda es posible?

Ríe, con los ojos todavía cerrados, sonriéndole al techo.

—Incluso antes de eso, nunca pensé que sería un buen padre. Imagíname teniendo que criar a un pequeño Stiles. Todavía sigo comprándole a mi papá los regalos más grandes para el día del padre…

Derek permanece en silencio. Termina de poner en marcha la cafetera, encendiéndola antes de sentarse a la mesa, a una distancia prudencial de Stiles.

—Y también es el mejor abuelo. Todos son increíbles, todos actúan como si fuera tan jodidamente fácil. Como si debería ser natural. Incluso tú. —Estira una mano en la dirección de Derek antes de dejarla caer de vuelta en su pierna—. La cosa es, solía disfrutarlo tanto. Él era… solíamos ser los mejores amigos, ¿sabes? Ya te lo dije antes, éramos tan unidos. ¿Y si le pasa algo malo, Derek? ¿Y si hay algo dentro de él que no puedo arreglar?

El sonido del café hirviente en la cafetera es ruidoso, ahogando un poco los frenéticos latidos del corazón de Stiles. Derek se inclina hacia adelante, el movimiento haciendo que Stiles baje la mirada y lo mire de frente.

—No hay nada malo en él —dice Derek—. El nogitsune se fue. No hay nada que no puedas arreglar, Stiles.

Stiles vuelve a reírse, sin ganas y en voz baja.

—Hay demasiado que no puedo arreglar.

—Nate no necesita ser arreglado. —Derek intenta que sus palabras sean lo suficientemente fuerte. Los ojos de Stiles están fijados en los suyos—. Es nervioso e inseguro, pero también es inteligente y listo y justo como cualquier niño de seis años debe ser.

—Pero, ¿por qué es inseguro? —pregunta Stiles—. Sabe que lo amo, cada día le digo lo increíble que es. Todos lo hacen. ¿Por qué se levanta a media noche, enloqueciendo como… como me pasaba a mí?

—No lo sé —admite Derek.

—Porque sé que él no es así todo el tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que únicamente le sucede cuando está conmigo. ¿Recuerdas la semana pasada? ¿Cuándo se quedó a dormir en la casa de mi papá después de cenar? Durmió durante toda la noche. Se levantó a las nueve, desayunó y miró televisión. Boyd lo recogió para llevarlo al campamento sin ningún problema. Pero, después, esa misma noche en casa no pudo quedarse dormido hasta la media noche, y solo durante un par de horas antes de que estuviera despierto, llorando frente a mi puerta, y tuvimos que dormir en el piso de abajo.

—¿Acaso crees —comienza Derek, imaginando de qué manera será recibida su sugerencia— que quizá las historias lo están asustado?

Stiles frunce el ceño ante la pregunta, fulminando a Derek con la mirada. La cafetera se detiene.

—Le encantan esas historias —dice Stiles—. Y son cien por ciento apropiadas para su edad, sin escenas sangrientas, sin información innecesaria acerca de cadáveres o relaciones familiares extrañas.

—Está convencido de que necesita superpoderes —continúa Derek.

—¿Qué niño no lo está?

—Sí, pero es amigo de una licántropo más joven que él. Todavía no puede hacer nada, ¿pero qué ocurrirá cuando Lucy tenga catorce años y Nate sea un par de años mayor y le pida ser mordido?

El rostro de Stiles se pone pálido.

—Él no lo haría… ¡ _Ella_ no lo haría! Estamos educándolos bien, ellos… —Y se detiene a sí mismo, observando a Derek con los ojos muy abiertos. Derek también estaba bien educado cuando era un adolescente. Había crecido justo como Lucy lo está haciendo: con una enorme familia a su alrededor. Sus primos habían sido humanos, muchos de ellos habían estado esperando hasta cumplir los dieciocho para ser mordidos, capaces de arriesgar sus vidas por la oportunidad de ser como el resto de la familia.

Stiles parece comprender lo que Derek está diciendo, inclinándose hacia adelante con los codos sobre las rodillas.

—¿Crees que por eso está comportándose de este modo? ¿Porque le recuerdo que es humano?

Derek quiere acercarse, colocar los brazos alrededor de Stiles, atraerlo hacia su regazo y dejarlo descansar sobre él justo así.

En lugar de eso, se levanta y se dedica a servir el café en dos tazas.

—No lo sé —contesta mientras le entrega el café a Stiles—. Pero creo que deberías recordar que los licántropos no fueron los únicos héroes de esas historias.

—Ya lo sé.

—Nate no.

Se beben el café. Derek finge que no está mirándolo, pero se siente atraído a los dedos de Stiles alrededor de la taza, a sus largas piernas cruzadas frente a su cuerpo, un pie delante del otro en el piso. Stiles tiene un buen aroma en esta casa. A Derek le agrada la forma en que su olor se mezcla con el del bosque y el aire nocturno. Desearía que se quedase lo suficiente para que el aroma perdure, lo hace sentir más relajado.

—Nunca pensé que te oiría hablar de esa forma —dice Stiles después de un tiempo, sacando a Derek de sus pensamientos—. ¿No se supone que la mordida es un regalo?

—He madurado —dice Derek, completamente serio. Puede oír a Nate dando vueltas en la cama, y a las hojas siendo arrastradas por el aire afuera. Los latidos titubeantes del corazón de Stiles.

—Sí —afirma Stiles, con la voz ronca. Se aclara la garganta—. Todos lo hicimos. Era un poco inevitable.

Ya el sol está casi puesto, la luz alrededor de ellos de un color grisáceo. Los ojos de Stiles comienzan a cerrarse a pesar del café, su rostro luciendo hundido en la oscuridad.

—Deberías quedarte aquí esta noche —dice Derek, deseando que no sea necesario obligarlo—. En la cama con Nate, yo dormiré aquí afuera.

Stiles lo observa, completamente en silencio durante varios segundos.

Derek se queda completamente inmóvil cuando lo ve colocar la taza en el piso, y cuando se levanta y camina los cuatro pasos que los separan.

Se congela cuando Stiles se inclina hacia él, pero levanta el rostro obedientemente cuando Stiles le da un empujoncito en la barbilla con la yema de los dedos, que están fríos.

Es un beso corto, apenas una unión de labios secos que hace que Derek se sienta levemente vacío cuando se termina. Pero los ojos de Stiles son un cálido ámbar líquido que lo mantiene fijo en su lugar, y sus manos sosteniendo el rostro de Derek son fuertes y firmes.

Un momento más tarde ya se ha ido, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas mientras Derek lo observa, completamente solo en la cocina vacía.

 

-

 

Un extraño zumbido despierta a Derek, sobresaltándolo.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya está de pie, y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que el sonido proviene del baño y de que Nate está sentado en la mesa de la cocina, mirándolo.

—Me asustaste —dice, masticando un trozo de pan tostado.

Derek se frota el rostro, un poco desorientado. Nate ha estado sentado ahí (al parecer Stiles incluso le preparó el desayuno, ni a seis pies de distancia de donde Derek dormía) y no se despertó ni una sola vez antes de ahora.

—Lo siento, amigo —masculla mientras vuelve a sentarse—. ¿Dormiste bien?

Nate asiente con la cabeza, volviendo a poner su atención en sus tostadas. Derek debería abastecerse de mantequilla de maní o alguna otra cosa. Quizá de mermelada. A él solía encantarle la mermelada de frambuesa cuando era niño.

—¿Es esa tu cama? —Nate señala hacia el sofá. Derek baja la mirada y observa las almohadas desgastadas y deja salir una risita suave, enderezando los hombros.

—Les presté mi cama a tu papá y a ti ayer —contesta al tiempo que el sonido del baño se detiene. Un momento más tarde, Stiles entra a la habitación. Luce descansado y más despierto de lo que Derek se siente. Tiene el rostro afeitado, su barba convirtiéndose en una sombra sobre sus mejillas y su barbilla. Tiene las manos levantadas, cerradas alrededor de lo que sea que produce el extraño sonido.

—Mira lo que encontré en tu baño —dice, sonriendo abiertamente, y Derek lo observa con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta Nate, dejando el resto de su desayuno en el plato y dándose la vuelta en su asiento—. ¿Es una pistola?

Stiles lo mira haciendo una mueca y volteando los ojos, colocando su única mano libre sobre su cadera.

—¿Por qué iba Derek a esconder una pistola en el baño?

Una noche entera de sueño claramente le sentó de maravillas en el ánimo. Nate frunce el ceño, considerando la pregunta.

—Quizá quiere ser policía, como el abuelo —dice, observando a Derek en búsqueda de confirmación.

Derek niega con la cabeza.

—No se permiten armas en esta casa.

—Es correcto. —Stiles se acerca más al área donde Derek sigue tumbado en el sofá. Derek lo observa acercarse, un sentimiento de inquietud subiéndole lentamente por la espalda—. Nada de armas. Pero quién se iba a imaginar que todavía tenías una de _estas_.

—¿Qué es? —pregunta Nate nuevamente, levantándose del asiento y acercándose a Stiles para inspeccionar lo que tenía en las manos.

Derek se apiada de él y le dice:

—Es una afeitadora eléctrica.

Nate frunce el ceño, levanta la mirada hacia su padre como si no pudiera creer que eso sea todo, con una mirada de decepción y asco tan clara que Derek tiene que evitar sonreír, y luego regresa a su desayuno, completamente desinteresado.

Mientras tanto, Stiles comienza a verse un tanto peligroso. Se inclina frente a Derek, sosteniendo la afeitadora frente a su rostro.

—Y funciona a la perfección, como puedes ver. —Señala hacia su ahora suave rostro con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué tratas de decir? —Derek se endereza en el asiento, llevándose una mano a la barba. Está tan larga que puede enterrar los dedos en ella.

Los ojos de Stiles siguen los movimientos de Derek, humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua antes de responder:

—Estoy diciendo —contesta— que quizá podrías dejarme ver un poco más de tu rostro. Entre esto —señaló la barbilla de Derek con la afeitadora—, y tus cejas, apenas puedo verte.

—Puedes verme —protesta Derek, apartando el rostro de manera que la punta afilada de las pequeñas puntas de plástico se deslizan bajo sus mejillas, atrapando su barba y tirando de ella un poco.

—Te ves como si estuvieras ocultando alguna horrible cicatriz o algo. Como si hubieras sido agredido por un oso mientras vivías en las montañas.

—Yo nunca…

—Definitivamente luces como si lo hubieras hecho —lo interrumpe Stiles, acercándole la afeitadora a los labios—. No afeitaré todo —dice, en voz baja, solo para los oídos de Derek—. Solo un poco. Para poder ver tu rostro.

Derek levanta la mirada para observarlo. Le agrada este punto de vista. Le agrada sentirse enjaulado de esta manera, respirando y sintiendo el olor de Stiles. Le agrada la calidez proveniente de Stiles en oleadas grandes y envolventes. Le agrada que al parecer confía lo suficientemente en Stiles para ser capaz de dormir a pesar de su voz y de que se esté moviendo dentro de su casa.

—Está bien —dice—. Afuera.

La silla de la cocina sigue en el porche y Derek se deja caer encima con un suspiro. El día está despejado y caluroso aunque estén a tempranas horas de la mañana. Las cigarras hacen mucho ruido alrededor de la casa y el aire huele fresco y seco. Stiles junta las rodillas de ambos hasta que Derek abre las piernas, haciendo lugar para que se acerque más a él, con sus dedos en el cuello de Derek.

—Levanta —dice y Derek obedece, cerrando los ojos para no tener que ver la lengua de Stiles, saliendo de su boca en medio de su concentración.

Puede oír a la afeitadora vibrar al ser encendida, sintiendo a Stiles sostenerle el rostro con más fuerza, obligándolo a permanecer inmóvil. Las diminutas puntas serradas avanzan a través de sus mejillas con suavidad, sin tocar su piel. Puede sentir los vellos cayéndole en el cuello y entrando en su camisa, pero no se mueve ni un centímetro.

Puede sentir la respiración de Stiles sobre su rostro, lo cerca que están, la entrepierna de Stiles prácticamente pegada al pecho de Derek. Cada punto de contacto se siente más cálido con cada movimiento de Stiles.

La afeitadora se mueve hasta su barbilla, cepillando justo bajo el labio inferior de Derek y hasta el lado inferior de su mandíbula. Las manos de Derek descansan sobre sus propios muslos, soltando y apretando los dedos. Quiere levantar los brazos, tomar las caderas de Stiles, tocarlo más. Cierra las piernas levemente, presionándolas contra los costados de las de Stiles, haciéndolo resoplar.

—¿Quieres que te arranque un trozo de pelo? No te muevas.

En este momento, a Derek no le importaría que le arrancasen un trozo de pelo si eso significaría poder acariciarle la espalda a Stiles, deslizándole las manos por dentro de la camisa. Si pudiera abrir los ojos y juntar la boca de Stiles a la suya, olvidándose del afeitado.

Sin embargo, no se mueve. Mantiene sus manos en sus pantalones y los ojos cerrados hasta que el sonido se detiene.

Cuando finalmente abre los ojos, Stiles lo está observando con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Derek, acercando una mano a sus mejillas. Su barba está más afeitada de lo que la había tenido en mucho tiempo, punzante al tacto. Se siente desnudo.

—Nada, solo… —Stiles suspira mientras lo observa, acariciándole la barbilla con el pulgar—. Ahí estás.

Derek se pasa las manos por la nuca, haciendo que los pelillos sueltos caigan sobre su camisa.

—Debí haberlos quitado antes —dice Stiles, enganchando un dedo bajo el cuello de la camisa de Derek, apartándolo de él.

—¿También tienes algo en contra del vello del pecho? —pregunta Derek, sosteniendo la muñeca de Stiles antes de que pueda estirarle la camisa.

—Na-ah, no. —Mueve la cabeza lentamente, bajando la mirada hasta el pecho de Derek y luego más abajo—. No tengo nada en contra de lo que tienes bajo la ropa.

Derek está a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo, sin estar muy seguro de qué, cuando escucha a Nate acercándose. Observa detrás de Stiles justo a tiempo para verlo salir por la puerta.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —les pregunta, frunciendo el ceño sospechosamente.

Stiles se aparta de entre las piernas de Derek.

—Afeitándolo —dice, moviendo la afeitadora entre las manos—. Míralo, ¿hice un buen trabajo?

Señala hacia Derek, quien voltea la cabeza de lado a lado para la inspección de Nate. Nate lo observa con una expresión seria en el rostro, frunciendo el ceño firmemente antes de decir:

—¿Me puedo afeitar yo también?

—Huh, veamos. —Stiles se agacha frente a él, entrecerrando los ojos mientras observa su rostro. Nate muestra la barbilla, tratando de contener una sonrisa encantada—. Creo que de hecho _sí_ es hora de afeitarte. Toma asiento.

Nate se sube al regazo de Derek, sorprendiendo tanto a Derek como a Stiles. Stiles se recupera rápidamente, dándose la vuelta para agacharse a los pies de Derek. Cuidadosamente, desliza las puntas de plástico a través del rostro lampiño de Nate, tarareando y haciendo comentarios de lo bien que está quedando. Nate se sienta completamente inmóvil en las piernas de Derek, como si tuviera miedo de moverse y arruinar la afeitada.

Derek se reclina en el asiento, mirándolos.

 

-

 

Casi una semana más tarde, Derek recibe una llamada mientras visita el sitio de construcción. Ya han comenzado a excavar el subsuelo, y él ha estado observando a un lugar específico en el suelo durante un par de minutos, perdido en sus recuerdos, cuando siente la vibración de su teléfono dentro del bolsillo.

Contesta sin mirar la pantalla.

—Hola.

—Suenas distraído. —Alguien que definitivamente no es Stiles dice a su oreja.

 —¿Erica?

—La única e inigualable —dice Erica. Derek puede escuchar a Lucy en el fondo, cantando junto a alguna canción alegre y _ruidosa_ —. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy en la casa. La construcción. —La voz de Lucy se siente gradualmente más lejana, como si Erica estuviera moviéndose a otra habitación—. ¿Y tú?

—Soportando el día libre de mi hija —suspira—. Podría jurar que su fiebre desapareció tan pronto le dije que podía faltar a la guardería. Las maestras también necesitan vacaciones de verano, ¿sabes?

Lucy es tan joven que sus poderes no han comenzado a desarrollarse aún. Derek recuerda cuando Cora tenía su edad y se enfermaba en pequeñas dosis. Un segundo parecía sentirse perfectamente, correteando con él y con Laura, y al siguiente sudaba frío, náuseas golpeándola de forma tan repentina que se desplomaba de inmediato.

—¿Y, uh, necesitas ayuda? —pregunta Derek, inseguro. Ha estado hablando a través de mensajes de texto y llamadas con la manada de Scott durante las últimas semanas, pero no los ha visto en persona desde la cena en la casa del sheriff.

Erica se ríe.

—Escuché que estabas jugando al niñero, espero que te estén pagando _de_ _alguna forma_. —Su tono de voz implica situaciones que definitivamente se le han cruzado a Derek por la cabeza desde que llegó, relacionadas con él y Stiles y una superficie suave en la que acostarse. Pero cuando ella se refiere a ello como un método de _pago_ , Derek no puede evitar sentir un retortijón en el estómago. Recuerda aquella mañana hace más de una semana, Stiles frotándose contra su cuerpo, cálido y duro debajo de él, y por un momento se pregunta qué pasaba por la mente de Stiles.

No ha habido nada como esa primera vez. Nada más que un par de caricias sueltas y unos pocos besos suaves, inocentes, breves y confusos.

—Tu silencio es respuesta suficiente.

—No…

—De todos modos, estoy llamándote para lo de esta noche —se apresura en decir Erica, ahogando las protestas de Derek.

—¿Qué es lo de esta noche? —suspira.

—Nos reunimos una vez al mes para beber y cotillear, deberías venir.

—¿Quiénes?

—Lydia, Allison y _moi_.

Derek frunce el ceño, los ojos fijos en la excavadora apilando tierra frente a él.

—¿Por qué me querrían ahí?

Ahora es el turno de Erica para suspirar.

—Queremos hacerte toda clase de preguntas personas que te harían sentir avergonzado si estuvieras sobrio, por supuesto.

Derek voltea los ojos, muy seguro de que está demasiado viejo para este tipo de cosas. Todos lo están.

—Y tienes conocimiento de la vida de Stiles, lo cual es muy extraño últimamente. —No puede discutir contra eso.

—¿Cómo planean embriagarse, en todo caso?

Erica chasquea la lengua.

—Beacon Hills ha cambiado un poco desde que te fuiste.

 

-

 

Se reúnen en un bar en las afueras de la ciudad, no muy lejos de la reserva. Tan pronto como Derek pone un pie dentro, puede sentir que el lugar es diferente. Puede notar que la mayoría de la clientela e incluso algunos de los empleados no son humanos, pero no puede sentir más licántropos. Muchas personas se dan la vuelta para mirarlo mientras zigzaguea entre las meses hacia el grupo esperando por él.

—Ahí está —dice Allison con una sonrisa mientras lo ve acercarse.

—Bastante tarde. —Lydia levanta las cejas, con las manos alrededor de un gran vaso.

—Es evidente que se tardó tratando de encontrar el atuendo adecuado —sonríe Erica, recorriendo su ropa andrajosa con la mirada. Derek no se había molestado en cambiarse después de dejar la construcción. De todas formas, no tiene muchas ropas decentes en estos días.

—Te afeitaste —señala Allison, sonriendo.

Recibe todos estos comentarios incluso antes de poder sentarse, y Derek ya puede sentir que será una noche larga.

 

-

 

Después de una hora y un par de bebidas mezcladas con acónito, Derek está reclinado en su asiento, envuelto en un zumbido agradable. Erica y Lydia conducen casi toda la conversación, con algunos comentarios de Allison aquí y allá, pero Derek está a gusto con solo escuchar. Se siente relajado, sosteniendo una bebida contra su pecho mientras Lydia habla acerca de algo que Scott hizo el día anterior que terminó convirtiéndose en una enorme discusión.

Derek continúa mirando a Allison y recordándose a sí mismo que han pasado diez años, todos han tenido tiempo de acostumbrarse a los cambios con los que él todavía tiene dificultades.

—¿Cómo está Stiles? —le pregunta ella después de una pausa en la historia de Lydia, y todas se voltean a mirarlo.

—¿Acaso no lo ven todos los días? —desvía la conversación, tomando un sorbo de su bebida. Necesita otra.

—No, _tú_ lo ves todos los días —lo corrige Lydia.

—No todos los días. —Derek se endereza en su asiento y coloca el vaso sobre la mesa.

—Ha estado trabajando más de lo normal —dice Allison—. Solíamos reunirnos al menos una vez a la semana, pero ya no lo hemos hecho desde hace un tiempo.

—Y Boyd dice que Nate huele más a ti que a Stiles —dice Erica. Derek espera que lo molesten al respecto, sonriendo y mirándolo socarronamente, pero todas están serias y concentradas en la conversación.

—Yo… Ellos me visitan. A menudo. —No les dice que ellos se han quedado a dormir en su casa tres veces en la última semana y que Derek ha estado durmiendo en el sofá cada vez, sin sugerir en ningún momento que compartan la cama. Nate y, por lo tanto, Stiles duermen mejor fuera de su propia casa, y a Stiles no le gustaría preocupar a su papá pidiéndole quedarse con él. El acuerdo tiene sentido.

Sin embargo, siempre se van a primera hora de la mañana. Justo a tiempo para que Nate tome el autobús del campamento y Stiles abra la tienda. En realidad nunca hablan al respecto.

—¿Cómo está Nate? —pregunta Erica, sin separar los ojos de los de Derek, lo cual lo hace bajar la mirada y dirigirla a otro lado.

—Está bien. Pelea con Stiles, pero además de eso…

—¿Qué tipo de peleas? —lo interrumpe Lydia.

Derek no sabe cómo explicarlo. No son realmente _peleas_. Es más bien que Nate ignora a Stiles a menos que no tenga otra opción que pedirle algo. E incluso entonces, siempre lo hace completamente serio. Stiles finge que no lo nota, normalmente accediendo a cualquier cosa que Nate le pida. Derek tiene la sensación de que está tratando de ganarse el afecto de Nate nuevamente, y de que no está funcionando.

Hace dos días estaban a punto de cenar en la cabaña y Nate decidió que él quería comer sándwiches de carne molida, que Derek no tenía. Se había abastecido de algunas de las comidas preferidas de Nate, pero su cocina seguía siendo más que todo vegetales y pasta.

Stiles le dijo que podían comerlo en otra ocasión, y el rostro de Nate se tornó muy serio, respondiendo a cualquier cosa que Stiles dijera solo con monosílabas y alejándose hasta la esquina, junto al estante de los libros, inspeccionando los libros que encontraba. Veinte minutos más tarde Stiles estaba listo para conducir al supermercado antes de que Derek pudiera detenerlo.

Sostuvo a Stiles del brazo y se dio la vuelta hacia Nate.

—Nate, tu papá y yo cocinaremos algo nuevo. Puedes sentarte en la mesa con nosotros y ayudar, y si pones atención, la próxima vez podrás hacerlo tú mismo.

Eventualmente, Nate se unió a ellos. Permaneció junto a Derek, lejos de Stiles, sin decir nada. Derek pudo sentir lo miserable que ambos se sentían durante toda la cena.

—Sigue siendo el mismo cuando viene de visita a la casa —dice Erica, salvando a Derek de tener que responder—. Sigue jugando y correteando por todo el lugar gritando con Lucy.

—Está molesto con Stiles por algún motivo —dice Allison.

Derek no está seguro de que eso sea todo. Nate no actúa enfadado, rara vez se pone agresivo. Derek cree que es más bien que ambos están más deprimidos que enfadados.

—¿Qué sucedió con su madre?

Las tres mujeres intercambian una mirada. Permanecen en silencio por un momento y Derek comienza a arrepentirse de preguntar antes de que Lydia diga algo.

—No es cosa nuestra hablar al respecto, pero está viva, si es lo que te estás preguntando.

—No vive en Beacon Hills —agrega Erica—. Y es humana.

—¿Ve a Nate en absoluto? —Derek no seguiría preguntando si no estuviera levemente ebrio.

—Solía hacerlo —dice Lydia—. Pero no lo ha hecho por lo menos desde hace un año.

Un silencio reflexivo se apodera de la mesa después de eso. Derek quiere preguntar más, quiere saber, pero sabe que Stiles es con quien debería hablar. Derek quiere oírlo de él.

—De todos modos —dice Erica después de un tiempo—, ¿están durmiendo juntos, o qué?

—Claro que no —musita Derek, observando el vaso entre sus manos. ¿No iba a buscar otro?

Lydia se ríe burlonamente.

—Casi siempre están juntos, ¿debemos asumir que solo eres el nuevo niñero?

—Casi siempre él está trabajando y yo en la construcción.

—Bien, están juntos en su tiempo _libre_ , ¿es eso más preciso? —Lydia voltea los ojos.

—Y no es como si no lo desearas —agrega Erica con una sonrisa, tocándose el lado de la nariz con el borde del vaso.

—No es así de fácil.

—Ya no es un adolescente —dice Allison. Derek se siente atacado.

—Y mírate, tan crecido y construyendo una casa tú solo —Erica posa los codos sobre la mesa, inclinándose de una manera que posiblemente tenga a la mitad del bar mirándole el escote.

—Tiene un hijo.

—Te agrada su hijo.

Eso no es lo que Derek está diciendo. Stiles tiene un hijo. Todo lo que hace afecta a su hijo. Traer a Derek de vuelta a su vida como hasta ahora fue un riesgo lo suficientemente grande. No hay ninguna razón para que Stiles quiera complicar más las cosas.

Derek está bien para una masturbación rápida y un par de besos, pero una relación con él es imposible. Derek lo entiende, aunque lo haga sentir deprimido.

—No sería una buena idea.

Nadie dice nada durante un par de segundos, las tres observándolos con distintos grados de lástima. Una lástima ebria y afectuosa.

—Escucha —dice Erica finalmente—, me alegra que hayas vuelto. No me di cuenta antes, pero después de verte de nuevo… algo se sintió bien, ¿de acuerdo? Como… estable. Boyd dijo lo mismo. Queremos que te quedes, si te sientes feliz aquí. Las cosas eran una verdadera mierda antes, pero hemos crecido. ¿No lo crees?

Erica observa a Allison y a Lydia, quienes asienten solemnemente.

—De todas formas, lo que quiero decir es, queremos que te quedes, pero no queremos que te refugies en el bosque y te dejes crecer una barba de dos pies de altura e inventes tu propio idioma, o algo así. —Derek suelta un resoplido, sin poder evitar sonreír—. Te queremos cerca y queremos que hagas lo que te haga feliz. Lo que se sienta bien. ¿Entiendes? ¿Me estoy dando a entender? Bebí demasiada sangría.

—Sí —dice Derek y debe aclararse la garganta—. Entiendo.

—Qué bien. Porque no lo arruinarás, nos aseguraremos de ello.

Erica, Allison y Lydia le dedican una sonrisa y Derek termina cediendo y devolviéndoselas, volviendo a relajarse en su asiento.

No planea hacer nada de inmediato. Todavía tiene sus dudas, todavía no puede estar seguro de que acercarse a otros no terminará en desastre.

A pesar de todo, después de terminar, Derek termina conduciendo en el vecindario de Stiles.

Tiene la mente despejada mientras conduce frente a la casa de Stiles. Las luces del piso de abajo están encendidas aunque sean casi las dos de la mañana, y Derek conduce calle abajo durante casi tres minutos antes de rendirse, hacer una vuelta de doble sentido completamente ilegal y estacionarse en la entrada de la casa de Stiles.

La puerta delantera está abierta antes de siquiera poder bajarse del auto. Stiles está de pie bajo el umbral, con los pies descalzos y vistiendo el mismo pantalón de pijama desgastado que llevaba aquella mañana en la que Derek lo tuvo bajo su cuerpo, frotándose contra sus manos.

Derek camina hacia él.

Tiene una excusa ya preparada dentro de su cabeza, en la punta de la lengua, cuando Stiles lo toma del suéter y lo empuja hacia adentro. Derek cierra la puerta a sus espaldas con una patada, justo a tiempo para ser presionado contra ella.

Tiene un segundo para observar el rostro de Stiles, para tratar de explicar qué demonios está haciendo apareciéndose sin avisar en el medio de la noche, antes de que los labios de Stiles estén sobre los suyos y todos los pensamientos se esfuman de su mente.

Se besan durante un largo tiempo, las manos de Derek sin soltar el rostro de Stiles, que suspira dentro de su boca cada vez que Derek acaricia sus mejillas con los pulgares, o la piel delgada bajo sus ojos cerrados. Los brazos de Stiles permanecen alrededor de la espalda de Derek, entre este y la puerta, con las palmas de las manos sobre sus omóplatos, acercándose a él tanto como le es posible.

La boca de Stiles de nuevo sabe a café, y Derek lo lame perezosamente, tomándose su tiempo, sintiendo a Stiles hacerle lo mismo a él, abriendo más la boca, lamiendo la lengua de Derek.

Cuando finalmente se separan, el mentón de Stiles está rojo debido a la barba, sus labios húmedos e hinchados, sus ojos pesados mientras observa a Derek a través de sus pestañas, como si no tuviera fuerzas para abrir los ojos debidamente.

—Esta no era una visita de emergencia, ¿verdad? —masculla, bajando la mirada a los labios de Derek.

Derek sacude la cabeza, deslizando la nariz por las mejillas de Stiles hasta poder presionar los labios contra su sien húmeda, inhalar profundamente y permanecer de esa forma por un momento. Stiles suspira, dejándose caer hacia adelante, posando la frente en los hombros de Derek y abrazándolo con más fuerza. Derek le pasa los brazos alrededor del cuello, cepillando el cabello de Stiles con los dedos, sonriendo.

—Te tomaste tu tiempo —dice Stiles, hablando contra la piel de Derek.

Derek está a punto de responder, de preguntarle si estaba esperando a que él diera el primer paso, cuando escucha un golpe proveniente de arriba,  seguido del grito de Nate estremeciendo la casa entera con un: « _¡Papá!_ ».

Stiles se separa de él inmediatamente, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Toma dos pasos inestables hasta las escaleras antes de que Nate esté precipitándose hacia abajo, con tanta prisa que se tropieza en los últimos escalones, resbalándose antes de que Stiles tenga tiempo de atraparlo.

Derek da un paso al frente y ambos lo alcanzan al mismo tiempo, justo a tiempo para que Nate abra la boca y deje salir el llanto. Se ve más dormido que otra cosa, con el rostro rojo y sudoroso y la mitad de la camisa dentro de su pantalón de pijama.

Stiles vuelve a maldecir, sentando a Nate en los escalones para poder darle un vistazo.

—¿Se golpeó la cabeza? —pregunta con algo de desesperación. Derek acaricia el cabello de Nate.

—No —dice. Dirige la mirada hacia donde Nate se está sujetando la pierna, llorando. Derek coloca una mano alrededor de la rodilla del pequeño y absorbe un poco el dolor. No es mucho, pero no puede oler sangre—. Está bien, solo está asustado.

Derek puede oler el pánico en Nate, amargo con las lágrimas y el sudor.

Stiles lo levanta, y Nate se lo permite por un segundo, presionando el rostro contra el hombro de Stiles antes de quejarse y tratar de soltarse de sus brazos.

—Amigo, por favor —suplica Stiles, pero Nate le golpea el pecho, los latidos de su corazón acelerándose. Derek ayuda a Stiles a bajar a Nate, y ambos lo observan correr hacia la sala.

Derek empieza a seguirlo antes de notar que Stiles no camina a su lado. Se da la vuelta y lo observa sentándose en las escaleras, con el rostro entre las manos.

—Oye —dice Derek, agachándose frente a él—, está bien.

—Y una mierda que está bien. —La voz de Stiles suena ahogada debido a sus manos, y respira de forma irregular. Derek lo toma de las muñecas, apartando sus manos hacia abajo. El rostro de Stiles está enrojecido, con la comisura de los labios hacia abajo. Sus ojos peligrosamente húmedos.  

—Todo estará bien —corrige Derek, ayudándolo a relajarse, a aflojar los hombros, a que su ceño desaparezca. Se inclina hacia él, presionado la frente contra la suya—. ¿Qué te parece si les preparo un vaso de leche? Ve a buscar a Nate mientras y yo me encargaré.

—Estás consintiéndonos —susurra Stiles un momento más tarde, cerrando los ojos antes de apartar la mirada para posarla sobre las manos de Derek sobre las suyas.

—No hay nada de malo en eso.

 

-

 

Derek puede oír a Stiles moviéndose en la cocina. Puede oír sus pies descalzos golpeando el piso de madera; a los muebles siendo cambiados de lugar, el crujido de las cortinas, una puerta entreabierta.

También puede oír la respiración de Nate, ligera y rápida, viniendo desde algún lugar en la sala.

Derek sabe que Stiles encontrará a Nate, así que decide concentrarse en las dos tazas que está sacando de los gabinetes, en la pequeña cafetera que encuentra secándose cerca del fregadero.

Afina su oído mientras Stiles le habla a Nate suavemente, tratando de sacarlo de su escondite.

Cuando Derek sale de la cocina, con dos tazas humeantes en las manos, encuentra a Stiles sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el piso entre la mesita de café y uno de los sillones.

—Nate, amiguito, sal de ahí —está diciendo, con la voz tirante—. Derek te trajo algo de beber.

Nate no aparece y Derek coloca las tazas en la mesita de café. No está seguro de qué hacer a continuación. No está seguro de si debería unirse a Stiles en el piso o alejarse hasta que Nate decida salir de debajo del sillón.

Pero una mirada a la curvatura derrotada en la espalda de Stiles hace que Derek camine alrededor de la mesa hasta alcanzarlo, colocando una mano sobre su hombro mientras se sienta en el piso.

Sin embargo, no dice nada. No trata de convencer a Nate de que salga, no se anuncia de ningún modo. Le acaricia la nuca a Stiles, haciéndolo suspirar.

—Nate, ¿piensas dormir ahí abajo? Comenzará a hacer frío —intenta Stiles—. Hay leche tibia aquí afuera. Si sales, quizá podríamos buscar galletas en la cocina.

Nate no sale. Derek puede oír su llanto silencioso con los dedos enterrados en el cabello de Stiles.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla? —pregunta Stiles, con los nudillos tornándose blancos mientras se aferra a sus rodillas dobladas.

—No estabas durmiendo. —La voz de Nate sale de debajo del sillón, diminuta y temblorosa.

—Estaba aquí abajo trabajando, amigo. Sabes que siempre me voy a la cama demasiado tarde.

—No —contesta Nate, con más fuerza—. Te habías ido.

—No lo hice, lo prometo. Estaba justo aquí. —Stiles se inclina hacia adelante, con el pecho casi plano contra sus piernas para poder mirar bajo el sillón—. Nunca te dejaría solo.

Nate no dice nada durante un momento, lloriqueando mientras deja una mano a la vista. Stiles estira los brazos y la toma entre la suya, exhalando.

—Me caí por las escaleras.

—¿Te lastimaste?

—Mi pierna. —Está llorando de nuevo, arrastrándose lentamente hasta las piernas de Stiles.

—Derek puede buscarte una tirita —dice contra el cabello de Nate, observando a Derek de reojo.

Derek se levanta sin decir nada y se dirige a hacer exactamente eso.

 

-

 

—Hubo un tiempo en que la hermana menor de Derek estaba enferma. —La voz de Stiles alcanza a Derek y este se detiene en seco—. Estaba muy débil y no podía despertar.

Se encuentra de pie en el pasillo de arriba, camino al baño en búsqueda de tiritas. Puede oír a Stiles a través de las lisas tablas del suelo tan claramente como si estuviera de pie frente a él.

—Derek estaba muy preocupado, amaba mucho a su hermanita y quería que se recuperase tan rápido como fuera posible. Así que su tío tuvo una idea.

—¿Peter? —La voz de Nate, más suave y calmada, también alcanza a Derek.

—Sí. Siempre tenía ideas extrañas, y le dijo a Derek: « _Puedes darle tus poderes, de esa forma despertará_ ». —Hacía la voz de Peter aguda y áspera—. Y Derek preguntó: « _¿De verdad estará bien si lo hago?_ ». Porque a veces no le creía a Peter. —La versión de la voz de Derek que hace Stiles es su propia voz, grave y firme.

Derek empieza a caminar de nuevo, pasando por la oficina de Stiles, su habitación, y la habitación oscura de Nate antes de por fin llegar al baño.

—« _Por supuesto_ », le dijo Peter. De modo que Derek tomó la mano de su hermanita y le entregó todos los poderes que pudo.

Derek no sabe cómo Stiles conoce esta historia. No sabe cómo sentirse con respecto a que se la esté contando a Nate a sabiendas de que Derek puede oírlo.

—¿Derek perdió sus superpoderes? —pregunta Nate.

—Perdió muchos, pero no todos. Pero estaba feliz, porque cuando terminó, su hermanita había despertado.

—¿Pero todavía puede romper paredes? —La voz de Nate es ahora un murmullo, casi como si estuviera hablando dormido.

Stiles permanece en silencio mientras Derek hurga entre el gabinete del baño. Encuentra una caja de tiritas de Barman y la toma.

—Puede hacer muchas cosas. Puede proteger a sus amigos, puede construir casas y es un buen detective. El abuelo lo sabe.

Cuando Derek camina de vuelta a la sala, Nate está acurrucado en un lado del mueble, completamente dormido. Stiles está inclinado hacia él, deslizando una mano a través de su corto cabello. Derek le entrega la caja sin decir nada y Stiles sube la pierna del pantalón y cuidadosamente coloca una tirita en su rodilla ilesa.

—Batman hace que todo esté bien —dice, volviendo a arreglar la pijama de Nate antes de dejarse caer del otro lado del sillón. Cierra los ojos y respira profundamente.

Ahora que Derek está prestando atención, Stiles se ve desgastado de nuevo. Cansado, como si lo hubieran drenado de energía. En la cabaña lucía alerta, tenía color en el rostro e incluso su cabello se veía más saludable.

—¿Qué haces? Ven aquí —le dice, y Derek se acerca. No se había dado cuenta de que los ojos de Stiles estaban abiertos y fijos en él.

Derek camina alrededor de la mesita de café y se sienta del otro lado de Stiles, para no estar en medio de Stiles y Nate. No está seguro de qué hacer por un segundo antes de que Stiles suspire y se desploma contra su cuerpo. Derek se las arregla para rodearlo con un brazo y reposar su mano sobre la cabeza de Stiles. Puede sentir el corazón de Stiles en su costado, latiendo firmemente. Su respiración golpea el cuello de Derek.

—Lo lamento mucho —murmura un segundo más tarde.

—¿Por qué?

—Nos interrumpieron.

—Ya habrán más oportunidades —dice Derek, bajando la mirada para observar a Stiles y ver su reacción. Pero sus ojos están cerrados, su rostro relajado. Un segundo más tarde, comienza a roncar.

 

-

 

Poco tiempo después de eso, Scott llama a Derek.

Es de tarde y Stiles y Nate están camino a la casa. Derek está sentado en el porche, esperando. La cena se está cocinando adentro, colocó sábanas limpias en la cama y compró una caja de paletas de helado en la tienda.

—Hola —dice Scott en su oreja cuando Derek contesta el teléfono.

—Scott —responde, echándose hacia atrás con una mano.

—¿Cómo está todo?

—Igual. Bien. —Una pausa—. ¿Y tú?

Scott se ríe. Su voz se volvió un poco más profunda a través de los años, de modo que su risa es una vibración agradable que hace que Derek sonría para sí mismo. Está de buen humor. Se siente en paz, relajado en su propio territorio, rodeado de sonidos y aromas familiares.

—Estoy estupendo, viejo —dice Scott—. Lydia me dijo que te divertiste la otra noche.

—Sí. —Scott es, posiblemente, el alfa menos posesivo que Derek ha conocido. No todos le habrían abierto las puertas de nuevo, sin importar en qué nombres estén las tierras.

—Escucha, sabes que falta poco para el cumpleaños de Stiles, ¿no? —Scott pregunta, y Derek se reincorpora; no lo sabía—. Queríamos hacer algo especial para él, ya que ha sido un año difícil, ya sabes. Estábamos pensando en una fiesta sorpresa en su casa. me preguntaba si podías distraerlos durante el día, quizá traerlos de vuelta a la casa a eso de las cinco. ¿Podrías invitarlos a esta cabaña de la que él y Nate siempre están hablando?

Derek parpadea, levemente sorprendido de que Stiles hable sobre él lejos de su presencia.

—Claro —dice—. ¿Cuándo?

—¿Qué te parece el próximo sábado? Eso te da como diez días para arrepentirte.

—No voy a arrepentirme —dice Derek, volteando los ojos y poniéndose de pie. Puede oír el auto de Stiles acercándose.

—Ten en mente que las fiestas de los Stilinski suelen salirse de control.

—Estoy seguro de que el niño de seis años y la niña pequeña enloquecen en las fiestas, sí.

Scott se ríe justo al tiempo que el auto de Stiles rodea el corto caminito que lleva a la cabaña, estacionándose detrás de la camioneta de Derek.

—¡Hola! —grita Nate desde la ventana, saludándolo con la mano. Derek lo miró la mañana después de haberse dormido con él y Stiles en el sofá, y todavía actuaba un poco extraño. Como si todavía siguiera medio dormido incluso mientras caminaba hacia el autobús esperando por él en la esquina. No dejaba de mirar por encima de sus hombros, con los ojos caídos y los pequeños puños aferrados a las correas de la mochila mientras Stiles estaba de pie junto a la puerta abierta.

Derek sonríe y lo saluda de vuelta.

—¿Es ese Nate? —pregunta Scott, aunque es obvio que lo sabe.

—Tengo que irme —contesta Derek, observando a Stiles salir del auto y abrir la puerta para Nate, que tenía una pequeña bolsa de dormir sobre el hombro.

—Está bien, supongo que tengo que comprarte una bebida para obtener algunas respuestas. Ya veo cómo es.

—Te hablaré después, Scott.

Scott resopla.

—Claro, viejo. Que pases buenas noches.

Derek cuelga.

 

-

 

Después de eso, Stiles y Nate no vuelven a marcharse. No se trata de algo que decidieron previamente, o algo que hablaron, siquiera. Simplemente sucede, y Nate parece aceptarlo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Para el tercer día, Derek espera a que le pregunte por su propia casa. Sobre sus juguetes, sus programas de televisión (ya que Derek no tiene televisor o acceso a Internet en la cabaña), su habitación, cualquier cosa. Pero no lo hace. Parece estar perfectamente contento explorando las tierras alrededor de la cabaña, mostrándole a Derek las nuevas plantas de las que aprendió en el campamento. (“Estamos cultivando judías en un jarrón, pero los míos están enfermos), contando historias que Stiles le ha contado y preguntándole qué tan ciertas son (¿Es _verdad_ que viviste en un tren una vez?).

Stiles se dirige a la ciudad cada mañana camino al trabajo, y Derek camina con Nate hasta el campamento, que resultó estar justo en las afueras de la reserva.

Boyd se ve sorprendido por un segundo la primera mañana que Derek sale del bosque con Nate sobre los hombros, desde las primeras veces que Nate se había quedado a dormir en la cabaña, Stiles había estado llevándolo de vuelta a su casa para alcanzar el autobús. Sin embargo, Boyd no dice nada. Solo toma el brazo de Derek a modo de saludo y envía a Nate con el resto del grupo.

Stiles normalmente regresa del trabajo con víveres, pero para cuando está avanzando por el camino de tierra hasta la cabaña, ya el tiempo de cenar se acabó y casi es hora de que Nate se vaya a la cama. A la cama de Derek, la cual ha entregado por completo.

No hay peleas entre Nate y Stiles mientras se quedan con Derek, pero si Derek debe ser honesto, no se ven lo suficiente como para que algo suceda.

Stiles normalmente saluda a un Nate adormilado por las mañanas y acaricia su cabeza dándole las buenas noches cuando vuelve del trabajo. Pero Derek ha visto la manera es que se acurruca alrededor de Nate cuando se desliza en la cama junto a él mucho después de la medianoche. Algo en lo más profundo de Derek quiere estar ahí con ellos. Su propio aroma ha desaparecido de la habitación para la cuarta noche seguida en la que duerme en el sofá, y mientras le agrada la idea de sus sábanas oliendo a Stiles, preferiría que su propio olor también estuviera mezclado en ellas.

Sin embargo, el resto de la cabaña tiene el aroma de los tres.

Stiles siempre huele a esa mezcla de polvo y jarabe de arce que Derek ha descubierto viene de las pilas de panqueques que a Stiles le gusta prepararle a Nate, y su aroma está impregnado en el sillón de dormir de Derek. Cada noche después de que Nate ha estado dormido por un tiempo y Stiles ha terminado todo el trabajo que se trae para terminar en casa (en la casa de _Derek_ , la casa _temporal_ ), se deja caer sobre el regazo de Derek y se besan durante un largo tiempo, como si ambos tuvieran diez años menos. A Derek le gusta deslizar sus manos sobre Stiles tanto como puede, le gusta sentir la forma en la que sus músculos se tensan y se relajan bajo la palma de sus manos. Le gusta enredar los dedos en el cabello de Stiles, sosteniendo su cabeza firmemente, ocasionalmente haciéndola hacia un lado.

Después, Derek se estira en su soledad, escuchando cada sonido a su alrededor, e inhalando profundamente antes de cerrar los ojos y relajarse contra los almohadones. Trata de no pensar en lo que Stiles y él están haciendo, en lo que significa, en cuánto va a durar.

(El aroma de Nate es un poco similar al de Stiles, junto a un leve olor a madera y a sudor. Se pasa las tardes acostado en los viejos pisos de madera de Derek, haciendo dibujos enormes para que Derek los cuelgue en cada superficie disponible de la casa. El dibujo favorito de Derek es uno que Nate hizo de la cabaña, rodeada de árboles y con los autos de Stiles y Derek estacionados en todo el frente. Cuelga de un pilar justo al frente del sillón de Derek, y es lo último que Derek observa antes de quedarse dormido).

 

-

 

—¿Qué me dices sobre editar veinte páginas de historia familiar de licántropos?

—¿Qué?

Stiles levanta las cejas.

—Historia familia de licántropos. Edición. En esta mesa. Tú, yo. Aquí y ahora.

Derek voltea los ojos. Están sentados uno frente al otro en la mesa de la cocina, los restos de la cena de Stiles peligrosamente cerca de una esquina. El resto de la mesa está cubierta de documentos, notas y páginas de libros. Stiles tiene medio cuerpo volteado hacia su portátil mientras observa a Derek.

—Tienes experiencia, ¿no? —Y sonríe, sus ojos destellando bajo el brillo de la pantalla.

Derek lo observa sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

—Hablo en serio —dice Stiles después de un par de segundos.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —pregunta Derek, bajando la mirada hacia los documentos desordenados frente a él. No todo está en ingles, y mientras su español es aceptable, no se arriesgaría a arruinar el trabajo de Stiles poniendo en práctica sus habilidades en el idioma.

—Me haría falta un poco… Es decir, si quieres. —Stiles se desvía, alejando la mirada de Derek para volver a su portátil—. No es urgente ni nada parecido, pero si tienes tiempo mañana…

—Muéstrame. —Derek se levanta del asiento y rodea la mesa para colocarse detrás de la silla de Stiles. Se inclina de modo que su rostro esté al mismo nivel del de Stiles. Lo escucha tragar, observando la manera en la que sus dedos dudan sobre las teclas momentáneamente antes de abrir el archivo correcto.

En la habitación, Nate está durmiendo profundamente. Stiles no llegó a casa… Stiles no llegó del trabajo hasta muy tarde, perdiéndose la hora de dormir de Nate. Derek lo hizo lavarse los dientes y ponerse la pijama antes de meterlo en la cama. Le contó a Nate una historia sobre tres hermanos licántropos que tenían aventuras en el bosque.

—Tengo una entrada de diario completa sobre esta manada —dice Stiles mientras baja el documento—. Ya lo traduje, aunque no lo he revisado y tengo que comenzar a traducir un viejo recetario y sé que _eso_ va a joderme el cerebro, así que, si puedes…

—Claro —dice Derek, cerca de su oído.

—Gracias. —La voz de Stiles suena un poco ahogada—. Tengo otra copia impresa para ti, ya que has retrocedido a la Edad Media.

—Tengo una computadora —protesta Derek, y Stiles resopla.

—Esa cosa debe tener como diez años.

—Veinte. Y funciona perfectamente bien.

—Tienes suerte de ser tan guapo, porque entre esto y tus atuendos me sorprende que no te confundan con un cavernícola más a menudo.

—Algunos se sienten atraídos a algo así —murmura Derek junto al cuello de Stiles, con una mano reposando sobre el espaldar de su asiento.

—No lo pongo en duda.

Derek se endereza nuevamente.

—No estás mucho mejor que yo —dice, recorriendo el cuerpo de Stiles con la mirada. Tiene puestos su ya familiar pantalón de pijama y un viejo suéter del Beacon Hills High que sin dudas ha visto mejores días.

—Yo soy un padre, tengo permitido descuidarme.

— _Tu padre_ sigue esforzándose.

—¿Qué haces mirando a mi papá? ¡Es un hombre casado! —Stiles se da la vuelta en su asiento para mirar de frente a Derek, quien ahora se apoya del fregadero de la cocina—. Un hombre casado _a punto_ de retirarse.

—Exacto —sonríe Derek burlonamente—, y sigue luciendo mejor que tú.

Stiles frunce el ceño, poniéndose de pie.

—No olvides quién tuvo que obligarte a afeitarte, Gandalf.

—Todavía no estoy gris.

—Oh, estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar algo gris si lo intento. —Stiles camina hasta estar entre las piernas de Derek, dejándose caer hacia el frente. Sube las manos al rostro de Derek, deslizando sus cortas uñas bajo las mejillas de este. Derek cierra los ojos, incapaz de detener el suave ronroneo que parece salir de su pecho y subir a su garganta—. En realidad creo que te verías bien.

Derek se inclina hacia él, tomando a Stiles de las caderas en caso de que piense alejarse, acercándolo más hacia su cuerpo.

—De verdad te veías bien con esa ridícula barba.

Derek sonríe, sintiendo los dedos de Stiles deslizarse por su cuello.

—¿Qué hiciste cuando cumpliste treinta y ocho años?

La pregunta hace a Derek fruncir el ceño y abrir los ojos. Stiles está cerca, tan cerca que Derek tiene que alejarse un poco para enfocar la mirada.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando cumpliste veintiocho. Vivías cerca de Buffalo, ¿no? ¿Qué hiciste?

—Yo… No lo recuerdo. —Probablemente se quedó en casa, hablando con Cora por Skype. Quizá salió a buscar a alguien con quien pasar la noche. No le gustaba celebrar su cumpleaños desde antes del incendio. De adolescente solía pensar que estaba por encima de las celebraciones. Recordando esos momentos, se arrepiente de cada oportunidad que no aprovechó para estar con su familia—. ¿Por qué?

—Solo me preguntaba cómo podría celebrar el sábado. —Stiles coloca los brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek—. Es mi cumpleaños, ¿sabías?

—Lo escuché —contesta Derek, inhalando.

—Estaba pensando… en que quizá podría dejar a Nate en la casa de mi papá después de lo que sea que Scott esté planeando.

—¿Sí?

Stiles asiente con la cabeza y Derek puede sentir sus dedos en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, tirando de su cabello suavemente.

—No tengo que levantarme temprano el sábado.

—¿Cómo sabías que Scott está planeando algo?

—No lo sabía hasta ahora —sonríe Stiles, acercándose—. Pero no le diré que me lo contaste.

Besa a Derek antes de que este pueda protestar. No le contó nada, le tendió una trampa.

Besar a Stiles es un poco terapéutico. Derek no recuerda haber besado a alguien solo porque sí en un largo tiempo. Con Stiles, en la cocina o en el sillón, con Nate durmiendo a pocos pies de distancia de ellos, Derek sabe que no pasará nada más. Ni siquiera se permiten meter las manos dentro de sus ropas, de hecho, ni siquiera las deslizan bajo sus hombros, máximo hasta la cintura.

Cuando se separan, Stiles está jadeando levemente. Se ve un poco mejor que hace un par de días, como si vivir cerca del bosque estuviese reponiendo su energía. Está comiendo más, también, aunque Derek todavía puede ver que sus pómulos son demasiado puntiagudos, sus mejillas un poco hundidas.

Está a punto de sugerirle que se vaya a la cama cuando la mirada de Stiles se posa sobre los hombros de Derek, sonriendo.

—Mi hijo te adora.

Derek parpadea.

—No es cierto.

—Incluso antes de conocerte —dice Stiles al tiempo que se aleja y comienza a recoger los papeles sobre la mesa. Derek se da la vuelta para mirar a sus espaldas y se encuentra con uno de los dibujos de Nate pegados a la ventana. Es un dibujo de Derek, con casi todo el rostro oscurecido por la barba. Tiene el puño levantado, más grande que el resto de su cuerpo, y está señalando hacia la casa. Derek supone que su versión en caricatura está a punto de atravesar un par de paredes con el puño—. Pensé que se desmayaría la primera vez que te conoció.

—Justo como su padre.

Stiles suelta un resoplido.

—No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo. De verdad te conozco desde que conozco a _Allison_.

—Has tenido más tiempo de llegar a conocer a Allison.

Derek puede observar a Stiles tragándose su respuesta, dándole la espalda por completo.

—Sí. —Es todo lo que dice.

—¿Y entonces qué planeas hacer para tu cumpleaños? —pregunta Derek, esperando romper un poco de la tensión apoderándose del lugar repentinamente.

Stiles apila los papeles sobre sus manos, cerrando la laptop y levantando su plato del filo de la mesa.

—Dímelo tú —dice—. ¿Vas a distraerme mientras Scott hace los preparativos y luego inventarte alguna excusa para ir a su casa inesperadamente?

Derek levanta las cejas, quitándole el plato a Stiles para enjuagarlo en el fregadero.

—Algo así —dice.

—¿Y cómo planeas distraerme? —Y ahí está de nuevo, presionado contra la espalda de Derek, con los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y la barbilla sobre su hombro.

—No es como si tuviera que obligarte a estar aquí.

Puede sentir a Stiles poniéndose tenso, y Derek lo toma de las muñecas antes de que pueda alejarse.

—No me estoy quejando —dice, tomándolo con más firmeza con los dedos jabonosos. Hay una pausa antes de que Stiles se relaje de nuevo, dejándose caer un poco hacia Derek.

—Será mejor que así sea —murmura—. Es encantador tenernos cerca.

 

-

 

Tal como Derek lo supuso, realmente no tiene que esforzarse mucho en mantener a Stiles y a Nate en su casa el sábado. No es como si hubieran dormido en algún otro sitio en más de una semana, le es difícil imaginar que Stiles tendría algún motivo para levantarse temprano el sábado para regresar a su propia casa.

Nate despierta a Derek tocándole la frente. Derek abre los ojos y se encuentra con su rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo, bronceado y pecoso de sus días en el campamento y en la reserva.

—¿Es hoy el cumpleaños de papá? —pregunta Nate en un susurro. Derek gruñe mientras se reincorpora, quizá debería comprar otra cama. De todos modos le hará falta para la próxima casa dentro de poco tiempo—. ¿Derek?

—Sí, amigo —dice.

—No tenemos ningún pastel. —Derek dirige la mirada hacia la cocina y ve un par de gabinetes abiertos de par en par. Nate ya ha estado explorando.

—Comeremos pastel más tarde, junto a todos los demás. —Nate se entristece un poco—. Pero podemos preparar el desayuno y tú puedes llevárselo a la cama.

Nate abre los ojos desmesuradamente, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Podemos comer en la cama?

—Solo esta vez.

—¿Y cuando sea _mi_ cumpleaños?

Derek vacila. Probablemente deberían hablar con Nate en algún momento, explicarle que no va a seguir compartiendo la cama con su padre por el resto de su vida. Tendrá que volver a su habitación, en algún momento. A su propia casa y a su rutina de siempre. Esto es como unas vacaciones, hasta que él y Stiles estén… mejor.

—Ya veremos —responde Derek, vagamente, y Nate parece aceptarlo. Sale corriendo hacia el refrigerador y se queda de pie esperando por Derek.

Preparan huevos y pan tostado, café para Stiles y Derek y leche de chocolate para Nate. Derek no tiene nada para llevar toda la comida hasta la habitación, así que le da la comida a Nate, toda junta en una bandeja, y toma las bebidas él mismo, junto a tres tenedores. No es precisamente un desayuno completo, pero Derek puede llevarlos a almorzar más tarde. Es una ocasión especial, después de todo.

Nate es el primero en entrar a la habitación, empujando la puerta con la espalda hasta abrirla. Derek entra después, colocando las tres tazas y los tenedores en la mesita de noche antes de quitarle la bandeja a Nate para que pueda subirse en la cama. La habitación es pequeña, la cama utilizando casi todo el espacio disponible. Hay un armario pequeño en una esquina y un vestidor en la otra. Las cortinas están cerradas y Stiles es un bulto sin forma bajo las sábanas.

Nate se sienta sobre lo que Derek supone son las piernas de Stiles.

— _¡Papá!_ —grita Nate, moviéndose sin parar—. ¡Levántate!

Derek resopla ante la forma en que la cabeza de Stiles se asoma por encima de las sábanas, con el cabello alborotado y la mirada desorientada.

—¿Qué…? —pregunta, tratando de darse la vuelta mientras el peso de Nate lo mantiene inmóvil sobre la cama—. ¿Nate?

—Es tu cumpleaños —anuncia Nate—. Podemos desayunar aquí.

Stiles logra liberarse lo suficiente para darse la vuelta, y se sobresalta al ver a Derek de pie junto a él, sosteniendo las tostadas y los huevos.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dice, presentándole la comida con una sonrisa. No es una vista nada agradable.

—Eso en realidad huele bastante bien —dice Stiles, causando que Nate se caiga a la cama riéndose al reincorporarse—. ¿Lo preparaste tú, amigo?

—No utilicé la estufa. —Nate se arrastra más cerca y se sienta en medio de las piernas cruzadas de Stiles, lo cual sorprende a Stiles por un segundo antes de hacerlo sonreír—. Derek me ayudó.

—¿Sí? —Stiles toma la bandeja y la coloca frente a ellos—. Extrañaba desayunar contigo.

—No tienes que trabajar los sábados —dice Nate.

—Sí. —Stiles pega la frente de la cabeza de Nate, con los ojos cerrados, mientras Derek piensa que tal vez debería tomar su taza de café y dejarlos solos. No han pasado tiempo juntos desde hace un par de días, no se han llevado así de bien en un tiempo mucho más largo. Pero Stiles lo mira antes de que Derek pueda moverse—. ¿Vas a sentarte o qué?

De modo que Derek se sienta junto a ellos, su espalda y la de Stiles contra la cabecera de la cama mientras le entrega el tenedor.

Es un desastre, por decirlo de alguna manera. Stiles y Nate son las personas más desastrosas para comer que Derek ha conocido, y eso es decir mucho, considerando la manera en que creció. Hablan con las bocas llenas, se mueven demasiado, y derraman las bebidas en sus camisas más de una vez.

Pero no discuten ni una sola vez, no hay ni una sola mirada de enfado ni ningún momento incómodo. Es la primera vez que Derek los ha visto comportarse de esta forma, la forma en que Stiles juraba que solían comportarse entre sí. Después de terminar de comer y de Stiles los felicite por sus habilidades culinarias, se extiende y abraza a Nate contra su pecho, algo que Derek solo lo ha visto hacer cuando Nate está dormido. Nate le devuelve el abrazo, enterrando su rostro en la camisa de Stiles durante un buen rato.

 

-

 

Se pasan el día afuera. Derek los lleva a ver la casa, ya que Stiles no ha estado ahí aún. Nate le da un recorrido a su padre por el lugar, señalando todos los cambios que puede notar desde la última vez que estuvo ahí. Stiles hace preguntas, trayendo a Derek detrás de ellos.

Las paredes del piso de abajo ya están listas, el sótano fue terminado hace dos días. Nate corretea a través de todas las habitaciones, sus pies golpeteando el suelo de concreto. Stiles se queda junto a Derek, sus hombros tocándose entre sí. El día está caluroso y húmedo, Derek puede sentir que la lluvia se aproxima. Probablemente no esta misma noche, pero pronto.

Scott le envía un mensaje de texto alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, diciéndole que deberían ir saliendo a la casa de Stiles. Derek envía a Nate al auto, diciéndole que van a comer pastel. Stiles se sienta en el asiento de copiloto con una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes? Si Scott no fuera tan obvio, me sentiría triste por no haber recibido ningún mensaje de felicitaciones hoy.

—Preparamos el desayuno —dice Nate desde el asiento de atrás.

—Y fue el mejor desayuno que he comido en mi vida.

El buen humor dentro del auto solo dura hasta que Derek da la vuelta y se adentra en los suburbios, y entonces Stiles frunce el ceño.

—Este no es el camino a la casa de Scott —dice. En el asiento trasero, Nate permanece en silencio. Derek puede verlo a través del espejo retrovisor mientras mira a través de la ventana.

—No vamos a la casa de Scott —dice Derek, mirándolo de reojo.

—Oh.

Nadie dice nada más hasta que se llegan a la calle de Stiles, y entonces Nate dice:

—Quiero regresar.

—Ya casi llegamos, Nate —responde Derek, tratando de sonar reconfortante, pero la atmósfera en el auto de repente se torna asfixiante.

—Ya no quiero pastel —insiste, su voz muy cerca de convertirse en llanto—. Papá, ¿podemos regresar?

—Todos nos están esperando —le dice Stiles, aunque suena como si quisiera estar de acuerdo con Nate—. El abuelo y Lucy.

Nate solloza, y Derek se siente como una mierda por no advertirles sobre a dónde irían. Pero, honestamente no se imaginó que un viaje rápido a la casa los haría reaccionar de este modo.

Cuando se estaciona frente a la casa, detrás de tres carros más, apaga el auto y se da la vuelta hacia Nate. Está reclinado en su asiento, con las manos juntas. Se ve como si estuviera a punto de empezar a llorar.

—¿Qué sucede, Nate? —pregunta, y siente que Stiles también se da la vuelta.

—¿Por qué vinimos a este lugar?

—Por el cumpleaños de tu papá —responde Derek, observando los ojos de Nate mirando a Stiles brevemente, resoplando como si estuviera conteniendo un sollozo.

—Yo no quería venir aquí.

—Es solo por un par de horas. —Derek se inclina para desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad de Nate—. Estará bien.

Los tres abandonan el auto en silencio. La casa frente a ellos está encendida y Derek puede oír a las personas parloteando adentro. Nadie está tratando de fingir que Stiles no ha notado que en la casa hay una fiesta esperando por él.

Todos gritan su nombre tan pronto lo ven entrar. Scott da un salto frente a Stiles y lo envuelve en un inmenso abrazo, seguido de Erica y Melissa. Lucy aparece entre las piernas de los mayores y se dirige a Nate, pero este la ignora, caminando derecho a los brazos del sheriff y quedándose ahí, con el rostro hundido en el cuello de su abuelo. Derek le devuelve la mirada al hombre, encogiéndose de hombros.

Stiles se las arregla para fingir que está feliz por el resto de la noche, riendo y agradeciéndoles a todos por los regalos. Nate permanece sentado sobre las piernas del sheriff la mayor parte del tiempo, incluso negándose a acompañar a Stiles a soplar las velas del pastel. Lucy toma su lugar, y Stiles la levanta mientras todos cantan. Después, mientras todos celebran, Derek observa a Nate darse la cuenta, negándose a mirar a Allison repartir el pastel.

Scott y Boyd acorralan a Derek cuando este está buscando más platos en la cocina.

—Hey —dice Scott—, pensé que todo estaba bien.

—Así era —contesta Derek—. Estaban bien hasta que llegamos aquí.

—¿De verdad han estado durmiendo en tu casa? La casa no olía como si alguien hubiera estado aquí por un tiempo cuando llegamos.

—Duermen mejor en la cabaña —dice Derek, consciente de lo extraño que suena eso. Boyd le dirige una mirada, pero no dice nada.

—¿Nate está bien?

—Lo estaba.

—Ni siquiera quiso probar el pastel. Es de chocolate.

Derek se encoge de hombros, sin saber qué decir, cuando un grito viene de la sala. Boyd se da la vuelta y sale de la cocina inmediatamente, Scott y Derek a medio camino detrás de él.

Todos están de pie junto a las escaleras. Lucy está en los brazos de Erica, llorando en sus hombros. Estira los brazos hacia Boyd cuando se acerca lo suficiente, y él la toma, sosteniéndola fácilmente con sus grandes manos.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunta Scott mientras Derek se abre paso hacia Stiles, que está arrodillado frente a Nate.

—Dije que no quiero jugar en mi habitación —solloza Nate, aferrándose con fuerza al barandal.

—Esa no es razón para empujar a nadie —dice Stiles y Derek se siente como si hubiese retrocedido en el tiempo. Todo el progreso que parecían haber hecho se ha ido, Stiles suena tan desgastado como la última vez que estuvieron aquí.

—Ella me agarró. —Y, evidentemente, ya hay un moretón formándose en el brazo de Nate. Erica y Boyd comienzan a regañar a Lucy, lo cual lo hace llorar con más fuerza. Nate esconde la barbilla en su cuello y cierra los ojos.

—Ella lo lamenta, cariño —dice Melissa, agachándose junto a Stiles—. No sabe lo fuerte que es.

—Le dije que no quería ir arriba.

—Lo sé —lo tranquiliza Melissa—. Déjame ver tu brazo.

Cuando Melissa convence a Nate de soltar el barandal el tiempo suficiente para observar el moretón, Scott camina hacia Derek.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos —dice—. De todos modos los niños están cansados.

—Lamento todo esto, Stiles —dice Boyd, pero Stiles solo lo despide con la mano desde donde está sentado en el piso.

—Te llamaremos mañana —le asegura Allison—. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias por la sorpresa, muchachos —dice Stiles sin darse la vuelta. Scott le da unas palmaditas en la espalda y, uno a uno, todos los miembros de la manada se marchan. Quedando solo el sheriff y Melissa, amontonados alrededor de Nate junto a Stiles. Derek se queda de pie detrás de ellos.

—Estás bien, Nate. Es solo un moretón —dice Melissa después de un tiempo, soltando el brazo de Nate para que este pueda aferrarse al barandal nuevamente—. Lucy no quiso lastimarte.

—¿Podemos irnos a casa ya? —pregunta, y Derek tiene que apartar la mirada de él. Puede ver los hombros de Stiles tensarse levemente y al sheriff con las cejas levantadas.

—Estás en casa, cariño —dice Melissa, y Nate se da la vuelta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No dice nada más y no suelta el barandal, la barbilla le tiembla y tiene el labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes.

—Quizá Nate puede pasar la noche en nuestra casa, ¿qué te parece eso? —ofrece el sheriff, colocando una mano sobre los calcetines de los pies de Nate y dando un apretón—. Puedes venir conmigo a la estación mañana y ayudarme con el papeleo.

Después de un segundo, Nate asiente con la cabeza.

Derek y Stiles se aseguran de ir a despedirlos, de pie uno junto al otro del otro lado de la puerta, sin tocarse.

—Vamos —dice Stiles tan pronto como el carro de Melissa cruza la esquina—. Arriba.

Empuja a Derek dentro de su habitación y cierra la puerta detrás de ellos, con más fuerza de la necesaria. Se quita la camisa con brusquedad y a continuación los pantalones.

—Vamos —dice, evitando a Derek y dirigiéndose a la mesa de noche. Saca una botella de lubricante y un puñado de condones, tomando dos y metiendo los demás de vuelta en las gavetas.

—Stiles —empieza Derek, y Stiles se da la vuelta hacia él, dejando caer sus pantalones hasta los tobillos.

—¿Quieres hacerlo o no? —Se arrastra sobre la cama hasta poder acercarse, tomando el dobladillo de la camisa de Derek, tirar del mismo y levantarlo de su cuerpo. Derek se la quita, dejándola caer al piso mientras Stiles se arrodilla en la cama frente a él, desabotonándole el pantalón.

Derek lo toma de las manos, logrando por fin detenerlo, y Stiles levanta la mirada para observarlo, apretando la mandíbula.

—¿Qué? —pregunta—. Creí que lo haríamos. Es mi regalo de cumpleaños, ¿no?

—Detente, Stiles —dice Derek, subiéndose a la cama, arrodillándose frente a Stiles con las piernas a cada lado de las rodillas de este—. No tenemos que hacer nada esta noche.

—Pero tú lo deseas. —Stiles se retuerce y libera sus manos, presionando las palmas contra el pecho desnudo de Derek—. Y yo también.

—Tuviste una mala noche…

—Exacto —lo interrumpe Stiles, volviendo a acercar las manos a sus jeans.

Derek puede oír los latidos acelerados de su corazón, puede ver sus dedos torpes en la desesperación. No hay ni un rastro de excitación en su olor.

Derek vuelve a detenerlo.

—Derek —grita Stiles, con el tono impaciente mientras Derek le pone las manos sobre los hombros, empujándolo hacia la cama. Se sienta sobre sus caderas, inclinándose hacia abajo para poder reposar los codos sobre la cama y tocar el cabello de Stiles con las manos. Rasca la cabeza de Stiles, presionando los pulgares contra la sien, absorbiendo todo el dolor.

La tensión acumulada alrededor de los ojos de Stiles lo abandona de inmediato, todo su cuerpo relajándose debajo de Derek.

— _Joder_ —murmura, temblando, su respiración golpeando los labios de Derek.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí. —Coloca las manos sobre los muslos de Derek, frotando sus palmas contra la tela del jean—. Lo siento.

Derek no dice nada, solo junta su frente a la de Stiles, sintiendo los últimos rastros de la migraña abandonar su cuerpo.

—¿Acabo de joder absolutamente todo?

—No todo —dice Derek.

—Pasaré la noche con Scott, ¿de acuerdo? —dice Stiles y Derek… Derek no está sorprendido.

—Te llevaré.

 

-

 

A la mañana siguiente, Derek se despierta con el sonido de algunos autos aproximándose. Sale de la casa justo a tiempo para ver a Scott y a Lydia estacionarse, seguidos de Erica, Boyd y Allison.

—Hola, viejo —dice Scott, acercándose—. Trajimos algo para almorzar.

Boyd lleva cuatro cajas de pizza hacia adentro, saludándolo con un gesto con la cabeza. Lydia y Allison le sonríen de igual forma mientras le pasan por delante.

—Te ves medio muerto —le dice Erica una vez que lo tiene en frente. Derek no durmió muy bien, o mucho rato, la noche anterior, y no está muy seguro de qué está ocurriendo ahora mismo.

—Te dije que las fiestas de los Stilinski suelen salirse de control —dice Scott, sonriendo.

—¿Dónde está Stiles? —pregunta Derek, recibiendo a modo de respuestas cejas levantadas y miradas de complicidad. Está demasiado cansado para esto.

—Volvió a casa —le explica Scott—. Nate y Lucy están en la estación, haciendo las pases.

—Oh.

—Pensamos que sería injusto que solo ellos pudieran ver tu casa —dice Erica, empujándolo hacia adentro. Se detiene al cruzar el umbral, arrugando la nariz—. ¿Acaso llegaron a   _salir_ de aquí en algún momento?

La casa sigue oliendo a Nate y Stiles — Derek solo espera que nadie decida entrar en su habitación. Cambió las sábanas donde habían desayunado el día anterior, pero eso no ayudó mucho a disipar ningún olor.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto? —pregunta Derek, tratando de cambiar el tema sin mucha delicadeza.

—¿Por qué asumes que tenemos motivos ocultos? —pregunta Lydia, hurgando en la cocina en búsqueda de, Derek supone, platos—. Solo queremos estar contigo.

—Apenas te he visto desde que regresaste —agrega Scott, mirándolo con ojos grandes e inocentes mientras toma asiento en la mesa. Derek suspira.

—Está bien.

 

-

 

Derek no sabe nada de Stiles durante casi una semana.

Se pasa los días en el sitio de la construcción, sentado junto a la arboleda y observando cómo la casa lentamente venía a la vida frente a sus ojos. Va a la ciudad una vez, lava la ropa y compra víveres a primera hora de la mañana, considerando darle una visita a la tienda de Stiles, solo para ver cómo está.

Pero Scott lo mantiene informado, y no ha dicho nada fuera de lo común. Nate sigue asistiendo al campamento, dice Boyd. Stiles está en medio de un gran negocio, le informa Lydia. La vida sigue su curso normal.

Y Derek continúa existiendo como lo hacía antes de que todos se enterasen de que su regreso. Sigue llegando a una casa vacía, cocinando para una sola persona, durmiendo en una habitación que lentamente está empezando a oler solo a él.

 

-

 

El jueves, Derek recibe una llamada a mitad de la noche.

Apenas ha conseguido quedarse dormido cuando el sonido del teléfono lo despierta bruscamente. Toma el teléfono con torpeza, maldiciendo cuando se cae de la mesita de noche, estampándose contrae el piso. Cuando finalmente consigo sostenerlo y entrecerrar los ojos mientras ve la pantalla, lo recibe el rostro adormecido de Stiles de todas aquellas semanas ya pasadas.

Presiona el botón de responder.

—Stiles —dice, levantándose y buscando algo que ponerse.

—Hola. —Stiles suena medio dormido y con la voz ronca.

—¿Estás bien?

Stiles suelta una risa que suena terrible.

—Define “bien”.

—¿Dónde estás? —Derek mete la mano en sus bolsillos, buscando las llaves de su auto. Las atrapa y se dirige hacia la puerta de entrada—. ¿Nate está bien?

—Estamos sentados bajo el umbral —suspira Stiles—. Nate ya está bien.

—Espera. —Derek se sube a la camioneta y coloca su teléfono móvil en la consola, presionando el altavoz—. ¿Por qué están sentados bajo el umbral?

—No paraba de llorar hasta que saliéramos de la casa.

Derek pone el motor en marcha, avanzando por el camino de tierra que da hacia el bosque.

—¿De verdad estás conduciendo hasta aquí? —pregunta Stiles, un poco más despierto ahora. Su voz suena débil viniendo a través del altavoz del teléfono, medio ahogada por el ronroneo del vehículo.

—Estaré ahí en diez minutos.

—Sí, si rompes cada ley de tráfico existente —masculla Stiles—. No fue mi intención llamarte, yo solo…

—Me alegra que lo hayas hecho, no vayas a colgar, ¿de acuerdo?

—Derek…

—Ya estoy en la autopista —dice Derek por encima de él, conduciendo fuera de la reserva y adentrándose en el pavimento. Es entonces cuando se le ocurre mirar la hora: son casi las cuatro de la mañana.

Stiles es, como dijo, sentado bajo el umbral cuando Derek llega a su casa. Nate está acurrucado junto a él, con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Stiles, dormido. Ambos parecen estar descalzos.

—Vaya, catorce minutos —murmura Stiles—. Estás perdiendo tu agilidad. —Derek lo ignora mientras camina hacia ellos, listo para arrastrar a ambos a la camioneta y conducir de vuelta a la cabaña.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunta en lugar de eso, de pie junto a Stiles, apretando los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Quiere acercarse, pero no lo hace.

—Nada nuevo, se despertó y entró en pánico. No pude convencerlo de volver a dormir mientras siguiéramos dentro de la casa.

Derek se agachó frente a ellos, observando los ojos inyectados de sangre de Stiles.

—¿Has dormido en absoluto desde el sábado?

—Pude dormir un par de horas en la tienda —dice Stiles, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia tras, golpeándola suavemente contra de puerta a sus espaldas. Derek observa la larga línea de su garganta, pálida contra la luz brillando encima de ellos—. Ha sido una semana muy larga.

—¿Cuánto tiempo han estado aquí afuera? —pregunta Derek, tocando la mejilla de Nate, sintiendo su fría piel con la yema de los dedos.

Stiles abre los ojos y baja la mirada hacia las manos de Derek. Derek las aparta.

—No debí haberte llamado. —Stiles desliza su propia mano bajo el brazo descubierto de Nate.

—¿Por qué no?

Stiles le entrega una sonrisa desgastada, una sola esquina de su boca levantándose. Tiene los párpados caídos, y una barba de hace varios días cubre su rostro. Se ve como el mismo tipo fatigado y miserable que se topó con él hace casi dos meses.

Derek deja caer una rodilla sobre el escalón y coloca sus brazos debajo de Nate, levantándolo del suelo frío.

—Levántate —le dice a Stiles, poniéndose de pie. Nate se da la vuelta de inmediato, frotando el rostro contra su pecho con un suspiro adormilado, atraído a la calidez de su cuerpo.

Stiles levanta la mirada para observarlos, todavía tumbado en el suelo.

—Stiles, levántate.

Con un quejido, Stiles utiliza la pierda de Derek como soporte y se levanta, tambaleándose levemente sobre sus pies antes de recuperar su estabilidad.

—Estoy de pie —dice.

—Abre la puerta. —Derek casi ruge, enfadándose. Detesta ver a Stiles así.

Derrotado.

—Yo no… —Observa a Nate, retorciendo el rostro en una mueca de preocupación—. No creo que sea una buena idea.

—Me quedaré —le aseguró Derek, dando un paso al frente, arrinconando a Stiles contra la puerta—. Vamos.

Stiles baja la cabeza, suspirando, pero se da la vuelta y abre la puerta después de un segundo.

Dentro de la casa las luces están encendidas, la sala es un desastre, con papeles regados por todos lados y cajas rebosantes de libros. El aire se siente sobrecargado y pesado, nada como la primera vez que Derek estuvo aquí.

Derek avanza a través del desorden y va directo a uno de los sillones, colocando a Nate encima. No se despierta, solo se da la vuelta, hacia la parte trasera del mueble, poniéndose cómodo.

Cuando Derek se da la vuelta, Stiles está de pie junto a la puerta, con los brazos alrededor del cuerpo. Todo en la habitación está en silencio, inmóvil. Derek siente escalofríos subiéndolo por los brazos, evitando estremecerse.

—¿Tienes frío? —le pregunta a Stiles, dando un paso hacia su dirección antes de arrepentirse. En lugar de eso, se detiene y se da la vuelta, entrando a la cocina. Se sienta a la mesa y espera por Stiles.

No pasa mucho tiempo. Stiles aparece en la puerta un minuto más tarde, vacilante, como si no estuviera en su casa, como si no estuviera en su cocina, donde se encuentra Derek.

—Lamento lo del sábado —dice con brusquedad, como si Derek lo estuviera obligando a hablar—. Lo siento mucho, por todo.

— _Yo_ lo lamento, Stiles —suspira Derek—. Debí haberte dicho a dónde iríamos. 

—No —espeta Stiles—. No es tu culpa que estemos dementes. Los niños normales no entran en crisis cada vez que ponen pie en su propia casa. Los padres normales deberían saber lo que sus hijos _necesitan_ , joder.

—Stiles…

—Escucha, ya es una milagro que te hayas quedado con nosotros tanto como lo hiciste. —Stiles continúa y Derek se queda en silencio—. Desearía… Ya no puedo simplemente hacer lo que me venga en gana. Un par de años atrás, si no te hubieras ido, entonces, ¿quién sabe? Pero las cosas sucedieron de una manera distinta, y tuve un hijo, y aquí estamos. A donde yo vaya, él va conmigo.

Derek frunce el ceño.

—Ya lo sé.

—No creo que lo sepas. —Stiles se pasa las manos por el cabello. Se ve grasiento, y se mantiene apuntando hacia atrás después de que Stiles baja las manos y vuelve a colocarlas alrededor de sus codos—. Todas las fases extrañas de mi hijo son _mis_ fases extrañas. Sus rabietas y sus enfermedades y su… todo. También es parte de mí. No puedo apartarme de eso. Si me necesita, debo estar ahí.

—Stiles, ya _lo sé_.

—¡No, _no es cierto_! —grita Stiles con los ojos centelleantes y las mejillas rosadas—. Si lo supieras, te alejarías. Acabas de regresar, estás reconstruyendo tu maldito hogar familiar, ¿qué mierda crees que haces dejándonos dormir en tu cama y preparándonos el desayuno y conduciendo a mitad de la noche solo porque te llamé…?

Derek se pone de pie, el filo de la mesa de la cocina haciéndole presión en el muslo. Stiles está alterado, gesticulando con las manos, con el rostro cada vez más enrojecido.

—...y ni siquiera pides nada a cambio, ¿quién hace algo así? Se supone que debes empezar de nuevo, no recoger las piezas que…

—Stiles. —Derek avanza los cortos pasos que los separan, tomando las manos de Stiles, obligándolo a dejarlas caer—. No estoy haciendo nada que no quiera hacer.

Stiles suelta una risotada, amarga y temblorosa.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Qué crees que estaba haciendo antes de que me encontraras? ¿No crees que podría simplemente ignorar tus llamadas si no quisiera hablar contigo?

—Te hice sentir culpable para que me aceptaras —dice Stiles—. Me aproveché de ti.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Solo porque no seas consciente de ello no quiere decir que no sea cierto. —Stiles aparta las manos de las de Derek con brusquedad, dando un paso hacia atrás—. Eres el tipo que convirtió a un montón de adolescentes indefensos en licántropos para después pasarse dos años sacrificándose por ellos, incluso después de dejar de ser responsables de ellos. Por supuesto que ibas a querer ayudar al pobre de mí, criando a un niño completamente solo.

—No estás solo y no siento lástima por ti, Stiles.

El rostro de Stiles se retuerce antes de cerrar los ojos y tomar una bocanada de aire, soltándola lentamente.

—No es justo que… te obligue a quedarte —dice, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

—No me estás obligando.

—No permitiré que malgastes tu tiempo con nosotros.

Derek vuelve a sentir una oleada de rabia, sosteniendo a Stiles de los hombros, obligándolo a abrir los ojos y a _mirarlo_.

—No eres una pérdida de tiempo —le dice, tan firme y claro como le es posible—. Y Nate no es una pérdida de tiempo.

Stiles lo observa sin parpadear por un momento muy largo antes de apartarse de él.

—No me refería a eso.

—¿Entonces a qué te referías? Porque sea lo que sea, seguramente te equivocas.

Stiles se ríe, una risa amarga y silenciosa, sin decir nada más. Sin embargo, luce herido, evitando la mirada de Derek, con el rostro arrugado y mordiéndose los labios.

—Lo que le pase a Nate —dice—… Tengo que estar ahí. Y la última vez yo… No quiero a nadie envuelto en todo el desastre de nuevo.

—Nadie…

—Creo que debes irte a casa —lo interrumpe Stiles, sin mirarlo—. Y no… No debí haberte llamado. No contestes a la próxima, ¿de acuerdo?

—No pienso ignorarte, Stiles —ruge Derek.

—Eliminaré tu número, como sea. —Se encoge de hombros—. Deberías irte.

Pero Derek _no puede_ irse. No puede irse y permitir que Stiles crea que todo lo que Derek ha estado haciendo es por pura culpa. No puede dejarle creer que está solo, que Derek no vendrá a su lado tan pronto como lo llame. Y Derek no puede irse creyendo que Stiles…

—¿Por qué me llevaste a tu habitación? —pregunta, y Stiles se sobresalta—. ¿Por qué me llevaste a tu cama, por qué me…?

—Porque sabía que no dirías que no —murmura Stiles—. Y quería acostarme con alguien. —Y su corazón le martillea con fuerza dentro del pecho, saltando sin pausa alguna, y está mintiendo pero aun así… Derek sigue sin decir nada. Sigue doliéndole.

—Oh —es todo lo que puede decir.

—Derek…

—Me iré si es eso lo que quieres —dice Derek—. No quiero hacerlo, pero lo haré si realmente necesitas que lo haga.

Stiles respira agitadamente, con el alma en pedazos. Abre la boca, vuelve a cerrarla y se muerde los labios. Derek espera,

—Tienes que irte —dice finalmente—. Por favor.

— _¡No!_

Tanto Stiles como Derek se sobresaltan ante el chillido, dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con Nate detrás de Stiles, del otro lado de la puerta.

—Nate —comienza Stiles, pero Nate vuelve a chillar, ahogando cualquier cosa que Stiles estaba a punto de decir.

—¿Por qué tiene que irse Derek? ¿Por qué siempre _alejas_ a todos? ¡Todos siempre se marchan por _tu culpa_!

—No, amigo, escúchame. —Derek no puede verle el rostro a Stiles, ya que está en dirección hacia Nate, pero suena completamente destrozado.

—¡No! ¡Lárgate _tú_! ¡Quiero que _tú_ te vayas, no Derek!

—Nate —intenta Derek, acercándose, pero Nate continúa chillando como si no pudiera verlo. Tiene los ojos fijos en Stiles, enrojecidos y furiosos.

—¡Es tu culpa que no podamos ir a su casa, y es tu culpa que… que alejes a todos y que vivamos aquí, y odio estar aquí y te odio a _ti_!

Y entonces Nate parece darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, porque se detiene súbitamente, estallando en lágrimas pesadas y agotadas. Stiles no se acerca hacia él, no reacciona en absoluto. Derek comienza a avanzar hacia él, no le gusta no poder ver su expresión, pero Nate se da la vuelta, subiendo las escaleras rápidamente. Un momento más tarde, una puerta se cierra con fuerza en el primer piso.

La cocina está envuelta en un silencio sepulcral, el único sonido perteneciente a la respiración agitada de Stiles.

—Stiles —comienza Derek, pero Stiles parece salir de su estupor.

—Mierda —masculla en voz baja, corriendo tras Nate.

Derek que se queda en la cocina, sin saber qué hacer. Escucha a Stiles caminar a través de la sala encima de su cabeza, en dirección a la habitación de Nate. Lo escucha tocar la puerta.

—Nate, ¿me dejas entrar? —No hay ninguna respuesta. Derek comienza a avanzar hacia la puerta. Stiles le pidió que se marchara, y Derek dijo que lo haría.

Casi alcanza al pasillo principal cuando vuelve a oír la voz de Stiles.

—Nate, abre la puerta. ¿Nate? ¡Nate! —Un fuerte golpe—. ¿Qué mierda…? ¡Nate! ¡Derek!

Y Derek ya está subiendo las escaleras rápidamente, llegando al primer piso en un segundo. Avanza por el pasillo, donde Stiles intenta abrir la puerta de Nate a empujones.

—Mierda, no puedo abrirla, no puede cerrarse desde adentro, Derek —dice con desesperación mientras golpea la puerta con el hombro con tanta fuerza que deja una marca en la madera—. No puedo _oírlo_.

—Apártate —le dice Derek, empujándolo a un lado, utilizando su propio cuerpo para golpear la puerta. Pero un momento más tarde está tendido contra la pared contrario, sintiendo vibraciones por todo el brazo.

—¿Qué demonios? —exclama Stiles, levantando la pierna y pateando la puerta con la planta de los pies descalzos. Maldice e intenta mover la manija—. ¡Nate!

—Stiles, no puedo atravesar la puerta por la protección —explica Derek, volviendo a ponerse de pie.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —jadea Stiles, empezando a entrar en pánico.

—Hay un hechizo de protección o algo parecido en la habitación de Nate, no me permitió entrar con anterioridad. —Está hablando alrededor de la boca llena de colmillos, con las garras afuera. Stiles entra en pánico y su imposibilidad para oír a Nate lo hacen querer arrancar la puerta de las bisagras.

—No hay ningún hechizo, ¿qué demonios? —solloza Stiles, golpeando la puerta con los hombros una vez más—. Jamás usaría algo que mantuviera alejado a los licántropos, ¡todos los que conozco son licántropos!

Y Derek se siente aturdido, tratando de recordar aquel día. ¿Notó algo fuera de lo normal? La habitación estaba a oscuras, lo recuerda. Y la energía que lo atacó se sentía fría, lo hizo sentir adormecido. La energía en la tienda de Stiles era cálida. Esto es algo diferente. Y ha estado justo aquí todo este tiempo.

—Apártate —repite Derek nuevamente, y Stiles se aparte del camino. Pero de nuevo, Derek apenas puede tocar la puerta antes de ser derribado hacia atrás, y esta vez se siente como si un millón de agujas cubiertas de hielo lo estuvieran apuñalando en el costado izquierdo.

—Derek —Stiles jadea junto a él. Derek no puede enfocar la mirada, su visión volviéndose borrosa—. Deja de hacer eso, algo pasa… algo pasa con tu brazo.

Trata de ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas no pueden soportar su peso. Se recuesta de la pared con un rugido y vuelve a intentarlo. Stiles está agachado frente a la puerta, tratando de observar a través del picaporte, con las manos temblorosas a cada lado de su rostro.

—No puedo ver nada.

Derek logra levantarse, sosteniendo todo su peso con el lado derecho de su cuerpo. Baja la mirada hacia su brazo, que se está manchando de un gris púrpura. Entonces observa la pared junto a Stiles.

—¿Qué hay detrás de esa pared? —pregunta, cojeando, con los ojos centelleándoles de azul.

Stiles lo observa a través de los ojos húmedos y el rostro pálido.

—El armario de Nate. —Traga saliva antes de decir—: Estoy teniendo un ataque de pánico ahora mismo.

—Stiles, respira —dice Derek, rugiendo mientras su mano izquierda comienza a arder, volviendo a la vida, la sangre volviendo a circular con normalidad—. Respira, voy a atravesar esta pared.

Pone la mano sobre la pared, casi seguro de iba a ser expulsado hacia atrás como sucedió con la puerta. Pero sus dedos tocan el concreto y no siente ningún rastro de energía extraña.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Stiles en un jadeo. Su pecho sube y baja.

—Debes respirar, para que puedas entrar en la habitación y tomar a Nate cuando logre derribar la pared, ¿entiendes?

—¿Mi casa está embrujada? —pregunta, cayéndose de culo y ocultando la cabeza entre sus manos, su respiración ruidosa y agitada—. ¿Mi maldita casa está _embrujada_?

—¡Stiles! —grita Derek—. Voy a…

—¡Atravesar la pared, ya te oí! —grita Stiles en sus piernas—. ¡Hazlo de una vez!

De modo que Derek levanta el puño y concentra toda su fuerza en el golpe. Sus nudillos conectan con la pared y puede sentir el impacto, su piel rompiéndose. Cuando se prepara para el segundo golpe, apunta a la marca sangrienta en la pintura.

Le toma tres golpes más abrir un agujero lo suficientemente grande para que Stiles pueda entrar, y para cuando lo consigue, todo su costado izquierdo se siente como si estuviera cubierto de hormigas, pero puede moverlo de nuevo. Se aparta del camino al tiempo que Stiles entra a la habitación de Nate, con el corazón latiéndole con fuera dentro del pecho. Derek trata de seguirlo, pero ahora puede sentir la extraña y fría energía expandiéndose por toda la habitación, y no puede arriesgarse a desmayarse, dejando solos a Stiles y a Nate.

—Nate —lo llama Stiles desde adentro, y Derek puede verlo a través de la puerta del armario (realmente atravesó el armario de Nate), aunque su voz suena lejana—. ¿Dónde estás, amigo?

Derek no puede olfatearlos y tampoco puede oír a Nate, apenas puede ver lo que está sucediendo en la habitación, y puede sentir que viene otro cambio, su rostro contorsionándose y cambiando. Ya puede volver a rugir.

—¿Nate? —Stiles suena un poco más lejano ahora, y Derek se acerca tanto como puede a la entrada, tratando de escuchar—. ¿Estás bien?

—Papá —dice Nate suavemente, aterrorizado, y Derek casi atraviesa la pared antes de poder detenerse a sí mismo.

—Stiles —dice en lugar de entrar—, ¿puedes oírme?

—Sí —dice la voz de Stiles desde algún lugar en la habitación—. Estamos debajo de la cama.

—¿Hay alguien más ahí, Nate?

Una pausa seguida de un:

—Dice que no.

—No fue mi intención azotar la puerta —dice Nate en voz muy baja.

—Está bien, amigo. Solo salgamos de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

—No podemos —solloza Nate, y Derek se endereza, alerta.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta Stiles, sonando nervioso una vez más.

—A veces no puedo —dice Nate con la voz temblorosa—. Y te llamo y no puedes oírme.

—Nate, lo siento. Ya no dormirás más aquí, lo prometo. Nos iremos a otro lugar, comeremos cien panqueques con todo el jarabe de arce que quieras.

—Está bien.

—Pero antes debemos tratar de salir, ¿de acuerdo?

—Traten de venir en esta dirección —dice Derek—. Si no pueden, intentaré por la ventana.

—¿Oíste eso? —dice Stiles, sonando más cerca—. Derek de verdad atravesó la pared con el puño. Te dije que era capaz de hacerlo.

Un momento más tarde, aparecer frente al armario. Los ojos de Nate se abren de la impresión.

—Deja que tu papá lo intente primero, Nate —advierte Derek y puede oír a Nate jadear de la impresión. Es entonces cuando recuerda cómo  se ve su rostro.

—Te pareces a Scott —dice Nate, con la voz temblorosa y sosteniendo la mano de Stiles con firmeza.

Derek se obliga a volver a la normalidad, retrayendo los colmillos, sus huesos faciales volviendo a la normalidad rápidamente.

—Stiles. —Derek le indica que se acerque más a él. Stiles empuja a Nate detrás de sí y estira un brazo. Su mano se detiene justo cerca del borde el agujero. Da un paso más al frente, siseando, pero su brazo se dobla y su mano queda suspendida en el aire, sin lograr atravesarlo.

—Mierda, no puedo —dice, dejando caer el brazo—. Puedo tratar de saltar a través…

— _No_ —Derek lo detiene—. No podemos permitir que te desmayes donde no puedo alcanzarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Nate comienza a llorar.

—Quiero irme —dice entre sollozos, y Stiles le acaricia el cabello corto y sudado, mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Y si uso utilizo algo más? Como una silla o algo más grande.

Algo se sacude en el cerebro de Derek, un recuerdo volviendo a la superficie.

—Espera, ¿qué es lo que hay en la esquina de la habitación? —pregunta, y Stiles frunce el ceño ante la pregunta. Derek señala hacia la esquina que apenas pudo divisar la vez que intentó entrar en la habitación—. Había algo extraño ahí, ¿hay un aparador?

Stiles se aparta del armario, Nate caminando detrás de él, muy cerca, observando algo que Derek no puede apreciar.

—Solo un par de cajas —dice.

—¿Qué hay en ellas?

—Juguetes de Nate, ropa, no lo… Espera. —Desaparece en la habitación, dejando a Nate donde Derek pueda verme.

—Todo está bien, Nate —le dice Derek, deseando poder acercarse. Su costado izquierdo se siente normal de nuevo, y ya está considerando la posibilidad de escalar el otro lado de la casa hasta la ventana cuando Stiles dice algo.

—Una de mis cajas está aquí —dice—. Esto debería de estar en la tienda.

Regresa cargando una pequeña caja de cardón. Nate se estremece cuando se acerca y regresa hacia el armario, ocultándose en una esquina.

—¿Qué hay dentro? —pregunta Derek, alargando las garras ante la reacción de Nate.

—Un montón de cosas extrañas que hallé en algunos libros. Esto debería estar dentro de un círculo de cenizas de montaña.

Abre la caja y observa hacia dentro, frunciendo el ceño. Derek se vuelve tenso, preparado para volver a atravesar la barrera,

—Stiles, no puedo…

Pero Stiles mete la mano dentro de la caja, rebuscando entre cosas que Derek no puede ver, pero que suenan como papel. Un momento más tarde profiere un sonido, un jadeo pequeño y adolorido, y saca un trozo doblado de papel.

—Esto —dice, ahogándose con las palabras—. D-Derek.

Las yemas de sus dedos comienzan a volverse moradas.

—Stiles, suéltalo —Derek ruge, inclinando el cuerpo hacia adelante. Puede sentir la barrera a pocos centímetros de su rostro, la energía haciéndose más fuerte, advirtiéndole que no se acerque más.

—No, solo necesito… romperlo. —Jadea con la mano temblorosa, soltando la caja, que cae con un golpe sordo a sus pies. Nate vuelve a sollozar.

—Stiles, suéltalo. —Derek vuelve a transformarse, un rugido leve saliéndole del pecho.

—No puedo —jadea Stiles, con todo el cuerpo inmóvil. El puño de Derek se precipita hacia adelante y su visión se vuelve completamente blanca, volviendo a estamparse contra la pared contigua. Ruge, obligándose a ponerse de pie mientras sacude la cabeza, obligando a su mirada a enfocarse, cuando puede ver a Stiles arrodillado, con la mano entera de un color gris ceniza.

Derek está a punto de moverse, de arrojarse contra la barrera una vez más, cuando un movimiento llama la atención de sus ojos y puede ver a Nate corriendo hacia Stiles. Se estira con un quejido, cerrando sus pequeñas manos alrededor de la muñeca de Stiles, bajando el brazo de Stiles y dándole un mordisco.

Stiles se sobresalta, los dedos le tiemblan y el trozo de papel cae hacia el piso. Tanto Stiles como Nate se tambalean, Nate sin dejar ir el brazo de Stiles, sollozando.

—Perdón, perdóname —murmura Stiles, acercando a Nate con su brazo sano. Nate se aferra a la camisa de Stiles, ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

—Stiles —logra decir Derek a través de los colmillos, su propio brazo un peso inútil junto a su cuerpo, y Stiles lo observa con la mirada fija y las cejas húmedas—, busca una manera de destruirlo _sin tocarlo_.

Al final, termina utilizando las tijeras infantiles de Nate con la mano izquierda, juntando el papel con la hojilla redondeada y cortándolo cuidadosamente en dos. Apenas lo consigue, se siente como si una presión que había estado presionando las sienes de Derek sin que este lo supiera se esfumara, despejándole la mente.

Su brazo derecho se siente tan frío que arde durante un segundo muy largo, antes de volver a la normalidad en velozmente. Stiles suelta un gemido, doblándose sobre sí mismo y sujetándose la mano derecha mientras lo mismo le sucede a él.

La barrera desaparece de inmediato, y Derek atraviesa la habitación y se dirige a Stiles, quien está tumbado en el piso con Nate sobre sus piernas.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Derek, tomando la mano de Stiles e inspeccionando sus dedos. Se ven normales, no de ese horrible color que tenían hace unos momentos.

—Sí —suspira Stiles, parpadeando—. Siento como si acabara de despertarme.

Derek también puede sentirlo. Antes había una extraña presión en toda la casa que ahora ya no está.

—Vamos —dice, ayudándolos a levantarse—. Voy a sacarlos de aquí.

 

-

 

Stiles entra al asiento trasero del auto con Nate, acercándolo a su cuerpo tanto como puede, enterrando la nariz en su cabello. Derek cierra la puerta con suavidad y entra al asiento del conductor, encendiendo el motor. Justo ahora ha comenzado a llover, una leve llovizna golpeando el limpiaparabrisas.

—¿A dónde…? —comienza antes de observar los ojos oscuros de Stiles a través del espejo retrovisor—. ¿Puedo llevarlos a casa?

—Sí —dice Stiles, descansado la cabeza contra el asiento.

 

-

 

Una vez de vuelta en la cabaña, Derek toma a Nate entre sus brazos, completamente dormido, y los dirige hacia adentro. Atraviesan la sala y la cocina hasta llegar a la habitación.

Nate se pone cómodo en la cama de inmediato, y Derek lo cubre con las cobijas, acariciando sus pies descalzos a través de la tela. Stiles lo observa desde la ventana.

—Ven aquí —dice Derek, y Stiles avanza hasta la cama, acostándose junto a Nate y acurrucándose a su alrededor.

Derek está a punto de irse cuando Stiles sostiene su brazo.

—¿Puedes quedarte? —pregunta, sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad. Derek lo observa durante un momento antes de asentir afirmativamente. Se quita las botas con los pies y desliza su cuerpo detrás del de Stiles.

Después de un par de minutos de oír la respiración continua de Nate, Stiles vuelve a hablar.

—No quise decirte todas esas cosas que dije en la casa —murmura en voz muy baja—. Se siente como si todo hubiese sido un sueño.

—Sí —afirma Derek. Lo que sea que haya estado en la habitación de Nate estaba afectando la casa entera.

—Yo no… te besé solo porque estuvieras ahí —continúa Stiles—. Y sé que no estás aquí solo porque te obligué. —Una pausa—. ¿Verdad?

—Me gusta tenerlos cerca. —Derek lo acerca más a su cuerpo, rodeando la cintura de Stiles con sus brazos—. A ti y a Nate. Me gusta prepararles el desayuno y me gusta que estén aquí. Disfruto pasar el tiempo con ustedes.

Stiles empuja su cuerpo contra el de Derek, su espalda amoldándose al pecho de Derek a la perfección.

—Nunca viví con la madre de Nate —susurra, con la voz más baja de antes, consciente de que Nate dormía justo ahí—. La conocí en la universidad, salimos por un tiempo antes de embarazarla.

Derek presiona la nariz contra la nuca de Stiles, poniéndole atención.

—Es de algún lugar de Nebraska y su familia no quería tener nada que ver con la situación. Mi papá la ayudó con todo. Yo conseguí un segundo empleo, ella nunca quiso considerar… otras opciones, ya sabes —suspira—. Estaba estudiando una mezcla complicada entre relaciones internacionales e informática, quería estudiar en Inglaterra.

Yo no quería quedarme en Beacon Hills, pero después del nacimiento de Nate ella regresó a la escuela, Nate pasaba mucho tiempo con mi papá y con Melissa. Traté de graduarme lo más pronto posible, pero entre Nate y el trabajo mis calificaciones se fueron a la mierda y tuve que abandonar la universidad por un año. Perdí una beca y regresé aquí, viví con Nate en la casa de mi papá durante un tiempo. Fue entonces que Allison me envió los primeros libros.

Ella, la madre de Nate, venía a visitarlo los fines de semana y durante las vacaciones, pero ya no estábamos juntos, y creo que ella nunca tenía pensado tener hijos. Se comportaba de manera extraña con Nate, era tan… en aquel entonces no era gracioso. Se marchó a Inglaterra cuando Nate tenía alrededor de tres años, y yo obtuve un préstamo para comprar la tienda y mudarnos al apartamiento. Terminé mis estudios después de eso —suspira—. No es una historia precisamente interesante.

—¿Y ahora? —pregunta Derek contra la piel de Stiles, ignorando la última parte—. ¿Dónde está ella?

—La última vez que hablamos fue hace más de un año, estaba a punto de irse a Scotland por una maestría o algo parecido. Pero creo que Nate… es decir, nunca hablamos al respecto. Él la llama mamá y todo, o solía hacerlo, pero no ha preguntado por ella en tanto tiempo, no lo sé…

—Él tampoco hablaba en serio cuando dijo todas esas cosas —dice Derek, apretándolo con más fuerza, acercándolo más a su pecho.

—No he sido un buen padre —murmura Stiles—. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que algún malvado… lo que sea que haya sido… lo mantenía prisionero en su habitación.

—Yo tampoco me di cuenta —insiste Derek—. Nadie lo hizo. Le salvaste la vida.

—En realidad, él me salvó a mí. —Se remueve debajo de Derek y levanta el brazo—. Creo que me quedará una cicatriz. —Hay una marca de dientes pequeña y redonda cerca de su muñeca—. Y después nos salvaste tú a nosotros. De nuevo.

—Ni siquiera pude entrar en la habitación, Stiles. —Toma el brazo de Stiles y acaricia la herida con el pulgar.

—Regresará mañana y revisaré qué era esa cosa —dice Stiles, poniéndose cómodo de lado, abrazando más a Nate.

—Iré contigo —dice Derek—. Y llamaremos a los demás. Incluyendo a Deaton.

—Ya no es el único experto en la ciudad, ¿sabes?

—No quiero que algo como lo de esta noche vuelva a repetirse.

Stiles murmura, quedándose quieto. Derek espera oírlo protestar, pero cuando el silencio continúa, cierra los ojos.

Se despierta horas más tarde, cuando siente a algo removerse en la cama.

—Papá —dice Nate en lo que él quizá cree es un susurro—, Derek está aquí.

Derek finge estar dormido cuando siente a Stiles dándose la vuelta con ayuda de su brazo.

—Sí, aquí está —dice con voz adormilada—. Supongo que extrañaba su cama.

—Está muy cansado. —Nate posa su diminuta mano sobre la mejilla de Derek de manera torpe y brusca. Derek debe esforzarse en mantener los ojos abiertos—. Su cara se veía distinta ayer.

—Es lo que le sucede cuando se asusta —dice Stiles.

—Tenías los dientes enormes. —Nate toca la boca de Derek con sus dedos, empujándole el labio superior para mirar sus colmillos inexistentes—. Ahora se ven normales.

—¿Se veía aterrador? —pregunta Stiles y Derek se queda inmóvil, enterrando los dedos en el costado de Stiles.

—No —dice Nate simplemente. Se remueve de nuevo, la cama hundiéndose un poco—. No pude ver cuando atravesó la pared con el puño.

—Estoy seguro de que te lo mostrará la próxima vez —dice Stiles como si le faltase el aire—. Cuidado con la rodilla, amigo.

—¿Podemos desayunar aquí?

—Ve a ver qué puedes encontrar —le pide Stiles, colocando la mano sobre la de Derek—. Pero aléjate de la estufa.

Nate aparte las manos y suena un golpecito suave. Derek puede oír sus pequeños pasitos dirigiéndose al frente de la casa. Afuera suena como si estuviera lloviendo.

—Los niños son tan jodidamente extraños —murmura Stiles.

Derek lo siente tratando de levantarse y lo sostiene con más firmeza, obligándolo a quedarse en la cama.

—¿Qué hora es? —murmura al oído de Stiles, sintiendo cómo se estremece.

—Después del mediodía —respira Stiles, ordenando el rostro de modo que Derek pueda presionar sus labios contra su cuello—. Necesito pedirle a alguien que cuide a Nate mientras vamos a la casa.

—En un minuto. —Derek desliza sus labios a través de la nuca de Stiles, colocando su pierna entre las de Stiles. Una de sus manos dentro de la camisa de Stiles, sintiendo su piel cálida del descanso.

Derek suspira. El día anterior había estado seguro de que jamás podrían hacer esto.

—Viejo, no es un buen momento —jadea Stiles, empujando las caderas hacia atrás. Derek puede oír a Nate en la cocina.

—Lo sé. —Abre los ojos y besa la mejilla de Stiles, dejándolo ir.

El rostro de Stiles está sonrojado, a su cabello le hace falta una lavada y una cepillada desde hace dos días.

—Hagámoslo más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

 

-

 

Después de llamar a Scott, tienen a la manada entera más al sheriff camino a la cabaña, todos apresurándose en alcanzar a Nate, acorralando a un Stiles recién bañado y preguntándole a Derek qué fue lo que ocurrió.

Cuesta un poco convencerlo, pero Nate accede a quedarse con Lucy y con el sheriff mientras todos los demás regresan a la casa.

Todo se ve exactamente como lo dejaron. Los papeles de Stiles siguen regados por toda la sala, todo sigue en silencio y las luces están encendidas. El pasillo del piso de arriba está cubierto de yeso y lodo de las botas de Derek que había olvidado quitarse la noche anterior.

Boyd silba al ver el agujero de la pared.

—Buena suerte logrando que te devuelvan el depósito —dice, ante lo cual Stiles suelta un gruñido.

—Un problema a la vez, por favor.

Consiguen abrir la puerta de Derek sin ningún problema, crujiendo al empujarla hacia adentro. La habitación sigue a medio desempacar, con cajas por todo el piso, volcadas de lado y, justo como las de abajo, repletas de libros. Al igual que de juguetes, infinitas cantidades de cubos Lego y ropas coloridas.

—Stiles, has estado viviendo en este lugar durante casi cuatro meses —lo regaña Lydia.

—Le prometí que lo dejaría decidir cuándo desempacar —dice Stiles, alejando la mirada.

—No fuiste un muy buen ejemplo. —Lydia lo observa con firmeza, refiriéndose a la casa entera repleta de cajas sin desempacar.

—Déjalo en paz —dice Erica, hablando desde adentro del armario, donde está observando con más detenimiento el trabajo de Derek—. No es como si estuviera viviendo aquí, de todos modos.

—¿Podemos concentrarnos en el problema a mano, por favor? —Stiles prácticamente solloza, frotándose la frente con la palma de la mano—. Realmente no quiero estar aquí más de lo necesario.

—¿Sentiste algo? —le pregunta Derek, acercándose a él.

—No —murmura Stiles, mirándolo de reojo—. Este lugar simplemente me da escalofríos cuando pongo atención.

—¿Ahora dónde planeas quedarte? —pregunta Scott. Está agachado junto a las dos mitades del extraño papel doblado, tomándole fotografías con el celular—. ¿Con tu papá?

—Llevaré algunos muebles de vuelta al departamento por los momentos —responde Stiles, y luego le dice a Derek—: Necesitaré de tus músculos y tu automóvil, si puedes ayudar.

—Sí —dice Derek como toda respuesta. Por supuesto que no puede pedirle a Stiles que se quede con él, apenas hay suficiente espacio. No pueden seguir compartiendo la cama con Nate, y Derek no quiere regresar al sillón ahora que sabe cómo se siente el cuerpo de Stiles cuando duerme presionándolo contra el suyo.

—Aunque no será hoy —continúa Stiles—. La última vez que tuvimos que mudar todas las cosas de la vieja habitación de Nate, tardamos dos días.

—¿Y esto cómo terminó aquí, en primer lugar? —pregunta Scott, poniéndose de pie y pateando el papel con el zapato.

—La caja se mezcló con las demás —dice Stiles.

—Nosotros trasladamos esas cajas aquí. —Scott lo observa con ojos enormes y tristes— ¿Crees que uno de nosotros…?

—Fue un error, Scotty —le dice Stiles, acercándose a él y poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro—. Yo debí haberme dado cuenta de que no estaba en la tienda en primer lugar.

La caja con el resto de los extraños artefactos sigue reposando en el piso junto al armario, y Derek se acerca y observa hacia dentro, pero tal como sospechó, todo lo que ve son papeles que no significan nada para él.

—Voy a llevármela de vuelta a la tienda hoy —dice Stiles—. Y realmente no quiero tocar eso de nuevo. —Señala al papelito junto al pie de Scott con la barbilla—. ¿Qué dijo Deaton?

—Viene más tarde a darle una mirada —dice Allison. Está junto a la ventana, sosteniendo un jarrón entre sus manos—. Dice que suena como un hechizo protector que fue olvidado durante mucho tiempo. Posiblemente se haya caído de uno de los libros. Se lo llevará a la clínica y se deshará de él.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta Erica, señalando el jarrón.

—¿No es el proyecto de campamento de Nate? —Boyd lo toma de las manos de Allison, subiéndolo a la altura de su rostro. El papel y las judías dentro de la jarra están completamente secas y oscurecidas de negro, un leve olor a podrido saliendo del jarrón cerrado con fuerza.

—¿Esa cosa hizo esto? —pregunta Stiles, con la voz quebrada.

—Solo tomemos lo que necesitas y dejémosle el resto a Deaton, ¿de acuerdo? —dice Lydia, tomando la mano de Stiles y sacándolo de la habitación.

 

-

 

No todo marcha a la perfección con Nate como la primera mañana. Continúa despertándose a media noche durante una semana entera antes de que su horario de sueño vuelva a la normalidad, y cada vez que lo hace, llora por Stiles como si no estuviera acostado junto a su lado.

Derek duerme en el sillón.

Trataron de convencer a Nate de que durmiera en la casa del sheriff, donde la antigua habitación de Stiles era usada por Nate, pero no lo lograron.

Cada vez que Derek se despierta debido al llanto de Nate, debe resistir el impulso de correr hacia él, de ayudar a Stiles a calmarlo, de recostarse junto a ambos y quedarse dormido oyéndolos respirar. Se queda en el sillón, con la mirada fija en el techo, escuchando a Nate acomodarse en la cama y a Stiles contándole historias.

Después de una semana, ayuda a Stiles a trasladar sus antiguos muebles de vuelta al apartamento. Está ahí la primera vez que Nate regresa, observándolo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y correr hacia su antigua habitación, saltando sobre la cama, tan feliz que solo puede reírse.

Finalmente le muestra a Derek su colección de cubos Lego ese día, y construyen casas hasta que Stiles los llama para cenar.

 

-

 

La casa está finalizada a mediados de agosto, cuando el clima está caluroso y pegajoso y se pasa los días (cuando Nate está en el campamento y Stiles en el trabajo) afuera de la cabaña, bajo la sombra de los árboles.

Derek va a visitarla antes de trasladar los muebles, deteniéndose en el centro de las habitaciones vacías, tratando de imaginar cómo será su vida a partir de ahora.

 

-

 

—Bueno, es un poco —Stiles gesticula con las manos, tratando de hallar la palabra adecuada— minimalista.

—Es un sofá, Stiles —Derek suspira, volteando los ojos al mueble en cuestión—. Es lo único que tengo para poner aquí.

—Qué triste —dice Stiles, desplomándose en el sillón—. Aunque me gusta el arte. —Señala hacia los dibujos de Nate decorando algunas paredes—. ¿Cuándo piensas comprar más cosas?

—Estaba pensando que tú y Nate podrían ayudarme a elegir —sugiere Derek, de alguna forma incapaz de mirar a Stiles a los ojos y conformándose con su regazo.

—¿Sí? —Stiles se reclina de los almohadones, llevándose una mano al cabello—. Es cierto que tenemos un gusto impecable.

—Tienen un gusto terrible.

—Esa no es forma de conseguir mi ayuda.

Es la primera persona a la que Derek ha traído a ver la casa terminada. Derek trasladó todos los muebles de la cabaña por sí mismo, ya que después de todo no había demasiado que trasladar. El sillón en el que se pasó tantas noches es ahora el único mueble es la sala. La mesa en la que desayunó con Nate y Stiles está en la cocina, su cama y su armario en la habitación principal.

—¿No vas a darme un recorrido? —Stiles le da un empujoncito con el pie en las pantorrillas.

—Levántate, entonces.

Lleva a Stiles a todas las habitaciones, señalando cada parecido con el antiguo hogar donde vivía con su familia. Agregó algunas cosas originales a los planos, como el asiento de ventanilla en el estudio y el mostrador en la cocina. Stiles lo sigue silenciosamente, prestando atención a cada palabra de Derek, inspeccionando cada detalle descrito por Derek.

—Es increíble, Derek —dice suavemente al terminar. Luego se aclara la garganta y agrega—: Se verá mucho mejor después del toque Stilinski, pero, buen trabajo, viejo.

—Gracias —sonríe Derek—. Y, uh, sé que no piensas sacar más cosas de la tiendas, pero si necesitabas algún lugar para guardar tus libros… Aquí hay espacio de sobra.

Stiles lo observa, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

—De todos modos, voy a ayudarte a editar algunas cosas —agrega Derek.

—¿Sí? —pregunta Stiles—. ¿Guardarás mis viejos y polvorientos libros en tu nuevo hogar?

Derek frunce el ceño.

—No me hagas cambiar de opinión.

—No, escúchame, eso es lo más romántico que me han dicho en toda mi vida.

Derek resopla, sin poder evitar sonreír.

—Qué triste, Stiles.

—Lo sé, soy patético.

—¿En serio? Porque definitivamente podría hacerlo mejor si… —Derek se detiene a sí mismo.

—¿Si qué? —presiona Stiles, acercándose más, los dedos de sus pies casi sobre los de Derek.

Toma la barbilla de Derek entre sus manos, acariciándole la barba recién crecida con los dedos. Ha decidido dejar que Stiles se encargue de afeitarla, ya que él es quien disfrutará de ella. Derek espera.

Stiles desliza sus pulgares bajo los pómulos de Derek, y Derek lo observa fijamente. Sus ojos lucen brillantes y alertas, su rostro bronceado, con el cabello igual de desastroso, pero saludable y brillando bajo la luz que entra a través de la ventana. Así es como quiere que Stiles luzca todo el tiempo a partir de ahora, provocador, descansado y feliz.

—Si tú… me lo permites —concluye Derek, empujando el rostro hacia las palmas de Stiles.

Y Stiles sonría, la esquina de sus labios levantándose en una sonrisa bienintencionada, diciendo, en un tono de voz que sugiere que también tratará de ser más romántico:

—¿Cuándo vendrán los demás? Porque siento que deberíamos bautizar un par de habitaciones. —Antes de apartar la sonrisa del rostro de Derek con un beso. 


End file.
